Une famille en or? Plutôt une horde en peau de serpent!
by Magririne
Summary: Hermione Granger, jeune et brillante étudiante de 17 ans à poudlard, a une vie presque parfaite: Un petit ami génial, des amis formidables, des résultats scolaires exemplaires... Jusqu'au jour où la Grand mère Rose de la jeune fille fait un malaise: en Cherchant des vêtements à ses parents pour leur amener à l'Hôpital, Hermione trouve un mystérieux acte d'adoption...
1. Chapter 1: Le malaise de mamie Rose

« Hey ! Le castor, baisse la tête ! On ne voit pas le tableau avec ta grosse touffe de cheveux ! cracha Pansy Parkinson à l'encontre de la jeune et brillante Hermione Granger, âgée de 17 ans, assise au premier rang.

- Tu appelles cela une touffe ? ricana un Drago Malefoy moqueur, Cela ressemble plus à des poils…

Se moquant totalement des remarques des serpentards dans le fond de la pièce, la meilleure élève de la classe se contenta de se redresser encore plus pour contrarier d'avantage le bouledogue et le prince de la maison serpentars.  
Harry, son meilleur ami assis à coté d'elle, lui lança un sourire radieux :

- La prochaine fois, mets un chapeau !

- Oui mais non Harry ! lui lança Ron assis derrière la jeune fille, je veux pouvoir recopier ce qu'écris Mcgo !

Hermione regarda son petit ami interloquée : depuis quand Ron Weasley prenait-il le cours de métamorphose ? Une soudaine révélation quand à son possible redoublement ?  
Pour encourager son chéri, elle attrapa un élastique dans la poche de sa robe et s'attacha les cheveux. Elle se replongea ensuite dans le cours passionnant que leur offrait le professeur McGonagall et continua à prendre des notes.  
Quand la cloche retentit, Harry sortit vite de la classe pour parler à Morag MacDougal, à propos des sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch. Hermione se retrouva seul avec Ron et en profita : Ils allèrent se coller l'un contre l'autre dans un couloir désert. Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser quand une vois malheureusement familière parvint à leurs oreilles :

- Une belette et un castor ? Vous cherchez à créer une nouvelle espèce de mammifère mutant ? railla Théodore Nott.

- Ayez au moins la décence de vous cacher ! Dommage qu'Ombrage ne soit plus directrice de l'école… renchérit Pansy, Elles vous auraient collé à coup sûr !

- En quoi ça vous regardes ?! s'énerva le roux.

- Calmes toi Ron… murmura Hermione qui ne voulait pas de bagarre.

Ce dernier serra le poing et entraîna sa petite amie pour quitter le couloir. Une tentative bien vaine car Malefoy leur barra le passage :

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes à fouiner dans les couloirs ? Encore à préparer un mauvais coup ?

Le sourire qu'arborait Malefoy était tout sauf gentil à l'encontre des deux Griffondor.

- Arrête ton cirque Malefoy ! s'enquit Hermione, elle bouscula l'épaule du serpentard et déguerpit en vitesse en compagnie de Ron.

Inutile d'en venir aux mains… Cela ne ferait que leurs attirer des ennuis !  
Ils rejoignirent Harry dans la grande salle pour le repas de midi et commencèrent à manger dans le brouhaha le plus total, comme la coutume le voulait.  
Alors que la jeune fille picorait son assiette de petits pois elle regardait, dégoûté, Sean et Ron engouffraient leurs repas comme des chiens affamés… Elle aimait beaucoup son petit ami, mais par moment, elle aurait apprécié qu'il soit un peu plus délicat.  
Harry l'invita à participer à une partie d'échec autour du désert : de la gelée à la framboise avec de la nougatine caramélisée. Alors qu'elle se faisait mener de deux pions par son ami, un Hibou entra par la fenêtre et vola jusqu'à elle. Ne reconnaissant pas l'animal et en se demandant de qui cela pouvait bien provenir, elle ouvrit vite la petite lettre ficelée à la patte de l'animal :

« Votre Grand-mère, Rose Granger a eut un accident vasculaire, votre famille vous prie de vous rendre dans les plus brefs délais à votre résidence,  
Monsieur le directeur Albus Dumbledore. »

Elle eut un moment d'hésitation, ne comprenant pas intensément le message du directeur. Elle relue la dépêche, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas mal compris et dû se soumettre à l'évidence : Sa grand-mère était hospitalisée.  
Elle prit vite ses affaires, donna une bride d'information à ses deux meilleurs amis et quitta la salle en courant. Hagrid l'emmena à pré-au-lard pour qu'elle puisse transplaner jusqu'à chez elle. Elle y retrouva son père qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert :

- Ma chérie ! Je suis content que tu ais pu venir aussi vite. Je vais nous emmener voir Mamie.

La jeune fille déposa sa valise dans l'entrée et suivit son père dans la voiture. Ils mirent une douzaine de minutes à atteindre l'hôpital. Hermione entra dans la chambre de sa Grand-mère Rose Granger en manique. Elle vit sa tendre Mamie reliée à des fils et des tubes en tout genre, elle était inconsciente. La mère d'Hermione l'embrassa et lui pris la main, elles allèrent au chevet de la grand-mère :

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce… Mamie Rose n'est plus en danger maintenant, il lui faudra prendre des médicaments à partir de maintenant mais elle est tirée d'affaire. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait venir, j'ai eut peur du pire…

- Comment s'est arrivée ? demanda Hermione à sa mère tout de même inquiète.

- Elle jardinait tranquillement dehors et sans prévenir, elle est tombée au sol. Heureusement que son voisin tondait son gazon juste à coté…

- Quand pourra-t-elle retourner chez elle ?

- Je pense que nous allons la prendre avec nous quelques temps ma chérie, si ça peut te rassurer, mais elle ne quittera pas l'hôpital d'ici une semaine.

Ils restèrent tous les trois dans la chambres pendant deux longues heures à attendre le réveille de leur grand-mère adorée.

- Hermione ? appela son père.

La jeune sorcière rejoint ce dernier :

- Papa ?

- Je sais que tu peux voyager un peu plus vite que nous… Est-ce que tu peux prendre des vêtements à ta mère et moi à la maison ? Je crois qu'on va rester un petit moment au chevée de Mamie Rose. Tu n'auras qu'à retourner dormir à la maison ensuite. Je ne veux pas que prenne froid.

- D'accord, mais je resterais encore un petit peu avec vous… je reviens.

Elle s'assura que personne à part ses parents ne se trouvait dans la pièce et elle transplanna dans son salon. Elle monta vite à l'étage, pris une valise dans un placard et entra vite dans la chambre à ses parents. Elle prit deux jeans à chacun, deux pulls et deux t-shirts et 3 slips à son père, ainsi que 2 paires chaussettes aux deux. Elle s'agenouilla devant la commode renfermant les sous-vêtements de sa mère et y pris 3 ensembles. Alors qu'elle allait prendre une dernière culotte à sa mère, elle repaira un bout de papier plié en quatre.  
Curieuse, elle le déplia et le lu de haut en bas :

« Monsieur le responsable de l'Etat  
Le 24/05/ 1990  
Réponse à votre Demande d'Adoption

Madame et Monsieur Granger,  
Après vérifications des documents que vous nous avez envoyés,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous répondre favorablement à votre demande d'adoption. Vous trouverez le dossier de l'enfant ci-joint à cette lettre.  
Les conditions de l'abandon de cette petite fille doivent rester confidentielles, nous ne pouvons donc pas vous communiquez ces informations.  
Vous serez libre de choisir le prénom de votre nouvelle petite fille.  
Veuillez agréer, Madame, Monsieur, l'expression de mes salutations distinguées. »

Elle n'en cru pas ses yeux. Evidemment, la lettre était seule ! Avait-elle été adoptée… ? Pourquoi ses parents ne lui en avaient jamais parlé ?!  
Elle se sentit à la fois bouleversée, trahis et piquée de curiosité sur l'identité de ses véritables géniteurs… Pourquoi l'avait-on abandonné ? Elle devait venir d'une famille de sorcier !  
Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il se passait…  
Elle décida de prendre le papier et de le ranger dans la poche de son jean. Elle prit la dernière culotte et la rangea dans la valise avant de transplaner jusqu'à la chambre…  
Ses parents sursautèrent et finalement, lui lancèrent un regard doux… Elle ne put le leur rendre.  
Elle tendit la valise à son père et vint s'assoir au chevet de sa grand-mère : Elle attendrait qu'elle aille mieux et qu'ils soient rentré chez eux pour en discuter avec ses parents…  
Une longue journée l'attendait…


	2. Chapter 2: Le prélude à la vérité

Hermione regardait sa grand-mère dormir paisiblement, une boule dans le ventre. Ses parents lui semblaient à présents différents… Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ? Sa famille était forcément une famille sorcière… Non ? Le taux de probabilité qu'elle vienne d'une famille Moldu était infime… Alors qu'elle se noyait dans ses pensées, sa mère déposa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule :

- Tu devrais aller à la maison pour te reposer. Ton père et moi nous nous occuperons de grand-mère.

Hermione regarda la malade endormie : Elle n'était pas réellement la mère de son père… Non, elle n'était que la mère de l'homme qui l'avait adopté.  
Elle se releva en silence et transplana jusqu'à chez elle. Elle grimpa dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle détailla, les yeux vitreux, sa chambre aux murs rose où des décorations et des cadres ornaient les murs. Elle y vit des photographie de son père, de sa mère, d'elle étant bébé, enfants, adolescente. Il y avait aussi des photos animées de ses amis : Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé être avec eux… Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé que Ron la prenne dans ses bras… Elle serra les poings : Il fallait qu'elle s'en remette !

Forte de sa grande volonté, elle alla prendre sa douche. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques larmes : Après tout, personne ne les verraient sous ces litres d'eau…  
Enfin propre et les idées un peu claires, elle revint dans sa chambre pour se mettre en pyjama. Elle prit un bouquin de sa bibliothèque et commença à le feuilleter : Elle aurait du penser à amener son devoir de potion ! Qu'elle idiote ! Un peu agacée, elle se lança dans la lecture de son livre : « Tout sur l'agressivité naturelle du Saul Pleureur »… Cela aurait au moins le mérite de lui changer les idées.

Elle s'endormit pendant sa lecture : Elle rêva d'un Saul Pleureur tanguant paisiblement aux grés du vent. Soudain, deux personnes encapuchonnées vinrent déposer un paquet au pied du grand arbre. Hermione hurla que c'était dangereux, mais on n'entendit rien. Seul le son du vent raisonnait dans le grand parc que Poudlard, à l'entrée de la forêt interdite. La jeune fille s'approcha du Saul, en faisant bien attention de ne pas l'énerver et que le petit paquet contenait un nourrisson d'à peine quelques jours. Affolée, elle le prit dans ces bras et l'emmena hors de la portée du grand arbre. C'est alors qu'une ombre lui arracha l'enfant : « Les circonstances de l'abandon et les conditions de l'adoptions doivent restés confidentielles » dit-il. Alors qu'elle essayait de lui reprendre le bébé, deux personnes aux visages inconnus prirent la petite fille : « Dis Maman, Dis Maman Hermione ! ».

- Hermione !

L'interpellé s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle constata qu'il était sept heures du matin sur son radio réveil… Déjà les images de son rêve disparaissaient.

- Hermione ! Ma chérie ! C'est Maman ! Descends s'il-te-plait !

- J'a… J'arrive Maman !

Elle enfila une robe de chambre, se gratta la tête nerveusement et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle entra dans la cuisine où sa mère préparait quelque chose à manger. Quand elle la vit, elle lui sourit et lui dit en riant :

- Mamie s'est réveillée ce matin ! Tu la connais, elle refuse de manger les plats préparée par, je cite : « Ces dindes en uniformes de poules ». Je vais lui préparer la soupe qu'elle préfère.

- Ah d'accord… Tant mieux si elle s'est réveillée…

Mrs Granger regarda sa fille, et fronça les sourcils :

- Est-ce que tu vas bien mon ange ? J'ai l'impression que tu as mal dormie…

- J'ai juste rêvée… Rien d'important Maman ! Je vais venir avec vous pour voir grand-mère.

La mère d'Hermione sourit tristement et rétorqua :

- Je préfèrerais que tu retournes à ton école. Je ne veux pas que tu rattes trop de cours parce que je me suis fait trop de soucis pour par grand-chose au final…

Hermione prit cela comme une trahison :

- Tu ne veux pas que je vois ma grand-mère ?! demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante, Je veux lui parler ! Je l'aime autant que vous !

Sa mère baissa le feu et déposa les ustensiles qu'elle utilisait pour s'approcher de sa fille, inquiète :

- Hermione… Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je sais que tu aimes autant mamie que nous mais…

- Mais c'est différent ?! C'est ça ?!

- Ma chérie, calmes toi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Il m'arrive que je ne suis pas celle que je croyais !

Et elle quitta la pièce pour retourner, en courant presque, dans sa chambre. Elle se jeta sur son matelas et pleura sur son coussin. Elle entendit sa mère monter et verrouilla la porte :

- _Collaporta !_

- Hermione ?

Sa mère tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais sans succès… Elle y frappa doucement et appela :

- Ma chérie, raconte moi ce qui ne va pas… Je suis ta mère, je peux tout entendre…

- Tu n'es pas ma mère ! lâcha la jeune fille de l'autre coté de la porte, Tu n'es pas ma mère ! hurla-t-elle en sanglot.

Mrs Granger tomba à genoux. Qu'avait-elle dit… ? L'avait-elle découvert. Soudain affolée, elle se rua vers sa commode et y chercha la lettre, si précieuse à ses yeux. Ne la trouvant pas, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, réalisant que sa fille l'avait trouvé…  
Elle revint vers elle et l'appela :

- Chérie… Il faut qu'on en parle…

- Non ! Je ne veux pas !

- Je vais appeler Papa, il faut qu'on en discute, tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état…

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle serra aussi fort qu'elle le put son oreiller et sanglota : C'était trop difficile d'affronter la réalité pour elle. Elle se pensait forte, mais l'était-elle vraiment ?  
Elle décida d'écrire à Harry et Ron, pour leur intimer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre : Cela la soulagerait sans doute.  
Alors qu'elle terminait d'écrire sa lettre, son père frappa à la porte. Elle déposa sa plume et, calmée, alla ouvrir :

- _ Allohomora…_

Ma puce, vient t'assoir dans le salon. 

Elle suivit son père jusqu'à la pièce et y vit sa mère, assise sur canapé. Elle s'assit à son coté et vit sur la table basse un gros album photo et une pochette ancienne. M. Granger vint s'assoir aux cotés des deux femmes de sa vie et il désigna la pochette :

- Ici, se trouve l'acte d'adoption que nous avons reçu, quelques jours avant de t'avoir ma chérie.

- Pourquoi m'avoir… commença la jeune fille.

- Nous ne pouvions pas avoir d'enfant, Hermione, mais tu es notre fille, que nous t'aillons eut naturellement ou par la voix de l'Etat. Cela ne change rien pour nous.

- Où m'avez-vous adoptez ?

- Dans un orphelinat, à l'Ouest de Londres. Nous avons photo du jour où ta mère ta pris dans ses bras pour la première fois.

Le père ouvrit l'album et lui montra la toute première photo : On y voyait Mrs Granger avec 17 ans de moins et un sourire radieux, en compagnie d'un nourrisson dans ses bras.

- Quand tu étais petite, tu étais si fragile que tu n'ouvrais jamais les yeux, tu étais presque aveugle : c'est que ce que nous avait dit le responsable de l'orphelinat. Mais quand ta mère t'a prise dans ses bras, tu as ouvert tes petits yeux noisettes et tu l'as regardé. On a alors su, que ce serait toi, notre enfant.

Hermione un peu émue, regarda sa mère, qui lui sourit tendrement :

- Savez vous quels genres de personnes étaient mes … elle hésita, Géniteurs… ?

- Non… admit Mrs Granger, Nous ne le savons pas. Tu as été abandonné sous X. Il est impossible pour nous de savoir qui était … elle eut du mal à prononcer ses derniers mots, Ta… Ta vraie maman…

- Je… Je vois… Croyez vous que… Que vous pourriez me donner l'adresse de cet orphelinat ? J'aimerais… J'aimerais aller y jeter un coup d'œil…

- Bien sûr… sourit son père, Veux tu que nous y t'y accompagnions ?

Il sortit un bout de papier où une adresse était griffonnée une adresse avec le code postal de Londres.

- Je … je veux bien mais … mamie ?

- Nous allons lui apporter sa soupe et le gâteau que je vais lui préparer et ensuite nous irons à l'orphelinat avec toi. Mamie comprendra ma chérie.

- D'accord…

La mère d'Hermione la serra tendrement dans ses bras et son père les encercla des siens. Ils restèrent un petit moment comme cela sans bouger, comme soulagés d'un poids bien trop gros pour eux…


	3. Chapter 3: L'Orphelinat Head-Spirit: Mrs

**Voilà Un chapitre que j'ai mit du temps à écrire, surtout à vérifier les sources que j'avançais: j'espère que cela vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture!**

En fin d'après midi, M. et Mrs Granger, accompagné de leur fille, prirent la voiture jusqu'à l'orphelinat qui avait accueilli la jeune fille 17 ans plus tôt.  
Quand la voiture passa devant la grande bâtisse presque délabrée, Hermione vit le nom sur la façade du bâtiment : « Head-Spirit »… Pas très gaie comme Nom pour un orphelinat, pensa –t- elle.  
Son père gara la voiture et ils purent passer les grilles du lieu. Une allée de galée un peu ébréchée les conduisit à une grande porte très brune.  
Hermione, un peu anxieuse, laissa à son père le luxe d'y frapper. Ils attendirent quelques instants et la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit homme aux allures de rats : Peut-être un cousin de Peter Pettigrew…

« M, Mrs, jeune fille, que nous vaut le plaisir de votre… il regarda Hermione des pieds à la tête, Visite… ?

- Je suis Mrs Granger. Nous avons adopté notre fille ici il y a 17 ans. A présent, elle souhaite savoir qui sont ses parents biologiques.

L'homme leva les yeux aux ciels :

- Les enfants d'ici n'on pas de parents biologique. Sur aucune feuille, aucun acte de naissance, sur aucun… il renifla l'air dégoûté, Parchemin…

- Nous… Nous souhaitons voir la directrice, Mrs Ash, si je me souviens bien… dit la mère d'Hermione.

- Si… Mrs Ash est toujours directrice ici du moins… ajouta M. Granger.

- Mrs Ash est bel est bien la directrice… Suivez-moi.

Ce petit personnage rappelé à la jeune fille le comportement souvent agaçant de Lucius Malefoy à son encontre. Elle en était sûre, il était un sorcier !  
Rien que l'allure de la maison laisser paraître l'utilisation fréquente de la magie : Les murs grinçaient, les tableaux semblaient se retenir de parler, le sol sombre craquait à chaque fois qu'on y posait le pied.

Ils montèrent trois étages et arrivèrent devant une porte sur laquelle était inscrit : « Mrs Darla Ash, bureau de la direction ». L'homme frappa à la porte et il entra :

- Mrs Ash, voici des personnes, nommés Granger, qui voudraient vous parler à propos des parents biologiques de leurs filles.

A travers la porte, on entendit un soupir, puis une vieille voix :

- Allons Lowell, je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas faire entrer ce genre visiteur !

- Ils ont… Insisté. Répondit l'interpellé, Dois-je les mettre à la porte ?

- Non… Faîtes les entrer et laissez nous !

Lowell s'exécuta. Une fois que les trois Granger furent dans la pièce. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

Mrs Ash était une vieille dame, elle portait une robe qu'elle aurait pu piquer au professeur McGonagall. Elle était gantée et avait de lourdes boucles d'oreilles. Ses cheveux gris étaient coiffés en un chignon strict :

- Asseyez-vous… dit-elle.

Une fois assis sur un siège et un petit sofa face au bureau de la directrice de l'orphelinat, Hermione décida de prendre la parole :

- Je souhaite savoir qui sont mes parents biologiques… Et pourquoi ils m'ont abandonnés s'il vous plait.

Mrs Ash lâcha un autre soupir et regarda Hermione, elle aussi, des pieds à la tête :

- Miss Granger, je ne peux pas vous dire qui sont ces personnes.

- Pourquoi cela ?! demanda la jeune fille paniquée.

- Elle est très désireuse de comprendre, Mrs Ash… ajouta Mrs Granger.

- Qu'elle le soit ou non, je ne peux rien faire. Je suis navrée Miss et Mrs Granger.

Hermione baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils :

- Par Merlin ! jura-t-elle, N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de le savoir ?

Au juron de la jeune fille, Mrs Ash eut un bref sourire sur le visage, qu'elle perdit aussi tôt :

- Je vois… Vous êtes de ces enfants là Miss Granger. Je vais pouvoir vous expliquez pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas savoir qui sont vos parents biologique.

- De… De ces enfants ? répéta M. Granger, Que voulez vous dire.

Mrs Ash n'accorda aucune attention au père d'Hermione et se contenta de regarder la jeune fille :

- Vous étudiez bien à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ? Vos parents biologique ont du s'assurer que votre scolarité à l'école soit bien prise en compte avant de vous laissez ici.

- Que voulez vous dire ? Hermione, intriguée, ne quittait la vieille femme des yeux.

- Voyez vous, jeune sorcière, mes clients sont tous des personnes qui ne désirent pas être retrouvés par leur progéniture : Sous aucun prétexte. Dans leur grande majorité, il ya des Moldus mais il arrive que des sorciers viennent me demander mes services.

Elle prit une pause et désigna du doigt une fiole à la jeune fille :

- Ceci, est la raison pour laquelle il est, presque, impossible de retrouver vos origines.

- Une… Potion… ?

- Exactement Miss Granger, cette potion s'appelle la potion de renaissance et elle est de l'invention de mon ancêtre, le professeur Edward Ash. Elle consiste à modifier la structure génétique d'un nourrisson. Pour se faire, il faut que la mère de l'enfant boive cette potion juste avant l'accouchement. Celle-ci va délier les chromosomes et les gènes de l'enfant : Il faut donner cette même potion, en biberon à l'enfant, juste avant de lui faire rencontrer ses parents adoptifs : Cela lui brouille les yeux quelques instants certes mais une fois que le père ou la mère adoptif a touché ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de peau du bébé, il prend instantanément et pour toujours, une grande partie de la composition génétique de ceux-ci.

- Ce… Ce qui veut dire que la raison pour laquelle Hermione me ressemble… murmura Mrs Granger, c'est parce qu'elle a copié inconsciemment mon empreinte génétique… ?

Comme pour M. Granger, Mrs Ash ignora la mère de la jeune fille :

- Comprenez-vous pourquoi maintenant il m'est presque impossible de déterminer qui sont vos géniteurs Mrs Granger ?

L'interpellé resta muette quelques instant en réfléchissant : Il y avait toujours un remède ou un contre poison à une potion : toujours ! Mais elle ne voulait pas perdre son apparence pour autant… Elle décida d'intimer cette idée à la vieille dame :

- Il existe forcément une anti-potion. Même si elle n'est que temporaire !

Mrs Ash leva un sourcil:

- Qu'est-ce qui peut voir faire croire cela Mrs Granger?

- Si votre aïeul avait le titre de professeur, c'est qu'il a forcément inventé la potion mais également son anti-potion… Autrement il n'aurait jamais eut cette distinction…

- Peut-être enseignait-il ? demanda Mrs Ash, testant la jeune fille.

- S'il avait enseigné, la seule école se trouvant à proximité de la Grande-Bretagne est Poudlard, son nom serait sur le registre des professeurs. De plus, votre nom n'est visiblement ni Russe, ni Français… Hors, seuls ces pays disposent d'école de Magie, à part la Grande-Bretagne, en Europe.

- Je vois. Vous êtes brillante Mrs Granger. Certainement une excellente élève…

- C'est le cas ! expliqua M. Granger, elle est la première de sa classe !

- Et bien intéressez vous aux seconds et aux premiers des classes de votre école Mrs Granger. Si vous avez un frère ou une sœur dans votre école, il sera certainement parmi les meilleurs élèves…

- Mais… Les résultats ne dépendent que de l'éducation… murmura la jeune fille.

- Mais aussi des antécédents de vos parents… Biologique, ajouta-t-elle.

- Vous… Vous avez décidez de m'aider… ? demanda la jeune sorcière.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Il est dommage qu'une jeune fille de votre envergure demeure avec l'image de deux Moldus pour seuls parents.

Hermione comprit : Cette Mrs Ash était de ceux qui pensaient que le sang était important chez les sorciers… Elle eut envie de nier l'affirmation de la vieille femme mais se contenta de lancer un regard désolé à ses parents :

- Que dois-je faire ? demanda-t-elle, Pour les retrouver ?

Mrs Ash se leva de sa chaise, le sourire au lèves et attrapa un parchemin vierge, une plume et un encrier, tout en écrivant à la main, elle dit :

- Vous devrez d'abord allez voir M. Ollivander, votre baguette doit être de la même origine que celle de votre famille biologique : La magie est équivalente chez les membres d'une même famille. Potion de renaissance ou non.

- Je vois…

- Ensuite, je vous enverrais quelques fioles de l'anti-potion, vous aviez raison, il y en a une : Elle est bien temporaire mais elle est efficace. Pendant quelques heures, selon la prise, vous serez exactement celle que vous auriez du être physiquement. Ensuite, vous redeviendrez vous-même. Ce changement physique pourra vous aider à voir qui vous ressemble dans Poudlard : Vous avez forcément un frère ou une sœur quelque part, ou au moins au cousin à Poudlard.

- Et s'il n'y a personne… ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Il y aura forcément quelqu'un. Vous ne le remarquerez peut être qu'au bout de plusieurs fiole, mais je suis sûre que vous trouverez. Vous en avez la volonté Miss Granger. Pour terminer, si jamais vous ne savez toujours pas qui sont vos véritable parents, avec toutes informations que vous aurez recueillis grâce à M. Ollivander et à la potion, vous pourrez aller jeter un coup d'œil à la grande bibliothèque du chemin de traverse : Elle contient tous arbres généalogiques qui s'inscrive automatiquement à la naissance d'un enfant. Certains de ces arbres sont confidentiels mais je suis sûre que vous trouverez un moyen de les consultez…

- C'est tout ce que je dois faire ? Vous êtes sûre que je trouverais… Vous ne vous souvenez pas qui sont les sorciers à avoir déposés une petite fille ici, il y a 17 ans…. ?

Mrs Ash se pencha vers la jeune fille et lui dit à l'oreille :

- Bien sûr, je me souviens de chaque enfant ayant séjourné ici. Rien qu'avec la fiole, je saurais qui vous êtes. Mais je suis tenue au secret par mon métier Mrs Granger.

- Alors… Pourquoi m'aidez-vous… ?

- Je ne vous aide pas. Vous êtes brillante et eut ses idées toutes seules après que je vous ai répondu ne pas savoir qui étaient vos parents biologiques.

- Comment mais…

Le sourire de la vieille dame fit taire Hermione…

- Nous n'avons donc, jamais eut cette discutions… Mrs Ash…

- Quelle discutions ? Mrs Ash reprit son regard froid, Je suis navrée de n'avoir pu vous aidez.

Elle tendit le parchemin pleins des informations à a la jeune sorcière :

- Ce n'est rien. Merci de nous avoir accueillit.

Elle prit le parchemin et le rangea dans sa poche.

- Mais je vous en prie…

Mrs Ash raccompagna les Grangers à la grille et les regarda quitter la rue :

- Quelle intéressante jeune sorcière… ajouta-t-elle avant de rentrer en son manoir.

Fin du Chapitre 3…

**Merci de votre lecture !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! : p **


	4. Chapter 4: Ollivander: La baguette de

**Il commence à y avoir des indices, le coupable se dessine mouhahahahaha! \o/  
N'oubliez pas de poster un commentaire, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez svp!  
Bonne lecture! ~**

Quand les Grangers arrivèrent chez eux, Hermione grimpa dans sa chambre alors que ses parents préparaient le repas. Il fallait qu'elle explique tout à Ron et Harry !  
Elle chercha des yeux sa plume et son encrier et constata qu'ils étaient déjà sur le petit bureau : La lettre qu'elle avait écrite quelques heures au par avant n'avait pas bougé. Machinalement, elle la prit et la relut… La situation avait changé, elle devait expliquer ce qui venait de se passer à ses amis !

_« Chers Harry et Ron,__  
Je suis retournée chez mes parents quelques jours à cause du malaise de ma grand-mère. Jusque là, rien d'anormal, cependant, après une succession d'évènement que je vous raconterais de vive voix, j'ai appris que j'avais été adopté…  
Il semblerait que mes parents biologiques soient des sorciers. Avec l'aide d'une tiers personne dont je ne dois pas citer le nom (je vous rassure, ce n'est pas__ Voldemort__ !), je vais peut-être pouvoir retrouver ces sorciers.__  
Je vous avoue que je suis morte de peur à l'idée d'apprendre qui sont ces personnes, et de savoir pourquoi ils m'ont rejeté, mais je tiens bon ! Avant de revenir à__ Poudlard__, je vais passer chez__ Ollivander __pour lui faire examiner ma baguette. Apparemment, cela pourrait permettre d'identifier l'un des membres de ma famille, si j'ai bien compris._

_Je vous aime les amis, prenez soins de vous,__  
Votre dévouée, Hermione Granger. »_

Satisfaite, elle mit la lettre sous enveloppe.  
Elle eut un instant de bug puis soupira : Elle n'avait pas de hibou…  
Vite, elle passa la tête derrière sa porte et cria :

- Je vais porter une lettre à Pré-au-Lard ! Je reviens tout de suite !

- Co… Comment ? répéta sa mère.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de demander plus amples explications et transplana à Pré-au-Lard. Il faisait froid en cette soirée d'hiver et la jeune fille se traita d'idiote pour avoir oublier de prendre une veste. Heureusement, il n'y avait à la volière et elle put prendre un hibou. Elle donna la lettre au volatile et lui demanda de la porter à Harry Potter… Au moins, Harry ne la perdrait pas lui !  
Alors qu'elle allait retransplaner, elle croisa la dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu voir :

- Et bien, Miss Granger fait l'école buissonnière et se balade à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Mêles toi de ce qu'il te regarde Malefoy ! Je n'ai à te dire ! répondit Hermione en commençant déjà à partir.

- Mais quelle susceptibilité Granger ! Ma foi, c'est dans tes gênes…

Hermione repoussa une envie de frapper le serpentard mais continua de marcher vers une ruelle tranquille pour transplaner.

- Comme tous les sangs-de-bourbes…

- Je ne suis pas une sang-de-bourde ! hurla-t-elle au blond.

Malefoy, étonné d'une telle réaction de son ennemie, la regarda partir, muet : Comment ça, pas une sang-de-bourbe ?

Hermione s'enfuit dans une petite rue et transplana finalement : Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du dire cela au serpentard… Cela allait encore lui retomber dessus… Que faisait cet idiot là bas, à cette heure-ci ?  
Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée : Son père et sa mère regardait la télévision et ne l'entendirent pas arriver :

- Maman, papa… demanda-t-elle.

Son père se retourna face à elle, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Est-ce que ça va ma chérie ?

- Je… Je suis désolée pour ce qu'à dit Mrs Ash à propos de…

- Ce n'est rien mon ange… lui sourit sa mère, Nous savons très bien que ce n'est pas évident pour toi d'avoir des parents sans pouvoirs magiques. Heureusement, tu vas bientôt pouvoir rencontrer ta… elle eut encore un peu de mal à formuler la fin de sa phrase, Véritable… Fa… Famille.

La jeune fille eut presque les larmes aux yeux. Elle se jeta sur ses parents et les serra dans ses bras :

- Vous êtes ma véritable famille ! Même si je parviens à savoir qui sont mes géniteurs, vous resterez mon père et ma mère !

- Oh… Ma chérie…

La fin de soirée fut riche en émotion : Les Grangers mangèrent la même soupe que Mrs Granger avait fait à sa belle mère, ils jouèrent aux cartes et finalement, regardèrent une comédie avant d'aller se coucher.  
Quand Hermione pénétra dans son lit, elle n'eut pas envie de lire un livre, pour une fois, elle décida de s'endormir avec les doux souvenirs de la soirée passée avec ses parents.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, Harry et Ron se regardaient, stupéfaits, devant la cheminée de la salle commune :

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?! s'enquit le rouquin, Tu as vu la lettre d'Hermione !

- Calmes toi Ron ! Je pense qu'on ne peut rien faire à part d'attendre son retour…

- Je me fais du soucie pour elle Harry ! Tu crois qu'elle surmonte tout ça ?!

- Ron ! Arrête de crier !

Le rouquin baissa les yeux. Harry se racla la gorge :

- Elle nous a dit que tout allé bien. On ne peut rien faire d'autre à part attendre… Je sais que tu as peur pour elle, mais elle va s'en sortir… C'est notre Hermione après tout !

- Tu… Tu as raison… Je vais me coucher alors…

- D'accord ! Bonne nuit Ron…

Le meilleur ami d'Harry se retourna, un peu surpris :

- Tu… Tu vas rester là tout seul ? Si c'est à cause des ronflements de Seamus, j'ai un super sort qui…

- Non, non, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste quelque chose à faire… il sorti sa cape d'invisibilité de derrière son cousin et la carte du maraudeur de sa poche, Dans les couloirs…

- C'est-à-dire ? Tu suspecte quelqu'un de quelque chose… ?

- Non, Ron. Je dois juste faire quelque chose et je ne peux pas en parler pour le moment… Va donc te coucher, je te rejoins des que j'ai fini.

Ron grogna en montant l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons… Harry tramait quelque chose, et sans lui… ?

Le réveil d'Hermione fut un peu dur, elle eut du mal à savoir où elle se trouvait et pourquoi. Après quelques minutes à fixer son radio réveil, elle se rappela de tout : Elle devait aller chez Ollivander !  
Elle prépara sa valise qu'elle laissa dans l'entrée, elle alla dire au revoir à ses parents et prendre des nouvelles de sa grand-mère, éveillée cette fois-ci, à l'hôpital et revint chez elle.  
Elle attrapa sa valise fermement et se dirigea vers la cheminée de son domicile : Elle n'avait jamais essayé la poudre de cheminette dans une maison Moldue, mais elle pensait que cela marcherait :  
Elle entra avec difficulté dans la cavité du mur, sorti de sa robe de sorcière un petit sachet remplis de poudre, elle en prit une bonne poignée et dit distinctement :

- Chemin de traverse !

Rien ne bougea autour d'elle… Dommage… Alors qu'elle allait sortir de la cheminée pour transplaner à Londres puis pour marcher jusqu'au chemin, la cheminée brilla et elle fut projetée dans une boutique de bonbon. Bon… Cela marchait mais… Bizarrement…  
Elle se releva, fit bien attention de ne pas faire tomber des sucreries, lança un regard désolée à la gérante et fila vite dans la rue. Elle marcha jusqu'à la boutique d'Ollivander, non sans ignorer les regards qui se portait sur sa robe de Poudlard : Non ! Elle ne faisait pas l'école buissonnière ! Ou presque…  
Elle entra dans la boutique de baguette en faisant sonner la petite clochette. Elle patienta quelques instants et vit arriver le vendeur :

- Miss Granger ! dit-il, en la reconnaissant tout de suite, Vous avez un souci avec votre baguette ?

Hermione sourit à Garrick Ollivander, et lui tendit sa baguette :

- Non, mais j'ai besoin de savoir si vous pourriez identifier des personnes de… elle hésita, De ma famille avec ma baguette… On m'a… J'ai lu dans un bouquin qu'on peut savoir de quelle famille on provient grâce à notre baguette…

- Mais vos parents sont Moldus Miss Granger, n'est-il pas ?

- Et bien… Il semblerait que je sois adoptée… Et… Je voudrais savoir si pouvez me dire qui sont mes parents…

Ollivander prit la baguette de la jeune fille et l'examina :

- Je vois… Votre baguette a bel et bien des cousines qui lui ressemblent… Mais il y en a beaucoup Miss Granger. Vous venez d'une grande famille… Très ancienne…

Ollivander ferma les yeux et sembla se concentrer :

- A vrai dire, cette famille est si grande et si ancienne qu'elle regroupe plusieurs dizaines de familles en elle…

Il regarda la jeune fille :

- Je présume que vous allez retourner à Poudlard si tôt avoir quitté ma boutique Miss Granger.

- C'est… C'est ce que je comptais faire.

- Dommage… J'aurais voulu pouvoir examiner votre baguette encore un peu pour vous donner les noms concernés…

- Oh… Euh, je peux rester encore quelques heures si vous voulez, je n'aurais qu'à aller passer un peu de temps à la librairie !

- Je pensais plutôt à des jours Miss Granger. J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer.

Il déposa la baguette d'Hermione sur une table et alla fouiller dans ses étagères, il en sorti une baguette et la tendit à la jeune fille. La baguette lui échappa des mains et alla casser un carreau.

- Je reviens…

Il refouilla dans la même allé et proposa une autre baguette. Hermione la pris dans ses mains et lança un sort simple :

- _Lumos._

La baguette ne broncha pas. Ollivander sourit et rétorqua :

- Cette baguette m'a été rendue par une famille dont le possesseur était décédé. Elle semble ne pas vous rejeter, il se pourrait quelle vous ai reconnu comme membre de sa propre famille.

- A qui appartenait cette baguette ?

- Mrs Violetta Bulstrode.

- Comme Millicent Bulstrode ?! La Millicent de mon école ?!

- Je ne pense pas qu'elles aient toutes les deux un lien de parenté directe, mais vous devriez commencer par vous renseigner de son coté. Pendant que j'examine avec plus d'attention votre baguette. Prenez celle-ci en attendant. Je vous renverrais votre baguette avec les informations que j'en aurais tirées.

- D'a… D'accord ! Merci monsieur Ollivander !

- Je vous en prie Miss Granger.

Un peu intriguée, Hermione quitta la boutique.  
Elle transplana finalement jusqu'à pré-au-lard et marcha jusqu'à Poudlard. Sur sa route, elle ne cessait de penser : Etait-elle parente de Millicent ? Sa véritable apparence avait-elle quelque chose à voir avec celle qui lui avait presque déboité la mâchoire au club de duel en 2nd année… ? Elle repoussa cette idée… Elle espérait que sa véritable famille ne fasse pas parti de ces gens qui traitent les gens sous une stupide base de sang ! Et surtout qu'elle ne soit pas à serpentard…

Elle arriva finalement au château et alla remettre son mot d'absence à Rusard. Celui-ci la dévisagea, comme à son habitude.  
Elle regagna vite son dortoir et déposa en vitesse ses affaires sur son lit : Elle cacha soigneusement le parchemin de Mrs Ash sous son matelas et rangea sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe. Hermione attrapa son livre et son cahier de potion et fonça aux cachots : Elle pria Merlin pour que le cours n'ai pas déjà commencé !  
Quand elle entra en fracas, essoufflée dans la salle du professeur Horace Slughorn :

- Et bien Miss Granger, lui sourit-il, Vous êtes en retard.

- Je suis désolée Professeur, je viens à peine de rentrer !

- Ce n'est pas grave Miss, prenez place à coté de Miss Parkinson.

- La galère ! s'indigna cette dernière.

Hermione ne broncha pas et alla s'assoir à coté de la Serpentard et juste derrière Malefoy et Zabini. Vraiment très mal à l'aise, elle ouvrit vite son bouquin et son cahier pour prendre le cours en route :

- Au moins, ricana Pansy, On verra le tableau ! C'est dommage, les vacances sont finies…

Malefoy ria à la remarque de la jeune fille et lança un regard froid à Harry qui le dévisageait. Hermione regarda ses amis, qui lui sourire, désolés. S'ils avaient su, ils lui auraient gardé une place.  
La confrontation passée, Hermione se plongea dans le cours, désireuse d'oublier ses soucis pour le moment… Ce n'était pas gagné avec tous ces serpentards… Elle réalisa alors soudain ce qu'elle venait de penser ! Elle était avec des serpentards ! C'était le moment ou jamais de se renseigner sur Millicent !  
Un peu maladroite, sachant pertinemment que Pansy la considérait comme son ennemie jurée et que les deux autres ne la portait pas dans son cœur, elle demanda :

- Où est Millicent … ?

Pansy, Blaise et Drago se regardèrent : C'est à eux qu'elle parlait ?!

- En quoi ça te regarde, espèce de sang-de…

- Je ne suis PAS une sang-de-bourbe ! Hermione coupa Pansy, Où est Millicent ?

- Bien sûr que tu es une sang-de-bourbe ! renchérit Pansy.

- Laisses la rêver… intervint Drago,Pourquoi t'inquiéter de la santé de Bulstrode ?

- Et quel intérêt a-t-on à te le dire ? continua Blaise.

- Si tu as parlé de sa santé, ça signifie qu'elle est malade et donc à l'infirmerie. Merci Malefoy. Dit-elle victorieuse.

Drago, Pansy et Blaise la regardèrent, un peu surpris.  
Le blond fit signe aux autres de laisser tomber et il replongea lui aussi dans le cours. Blaise griffonna un dessin mouvant sur le coin de son parchemin et s'amusait à le faire discrètement parler, sous les coups d'œil exaspéré de son ami  
Pansy, ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire, chuchota à Hermione :

- Tu es une sang-de-bourbe !

Hermione soupira, la regarda, lasse, et répliqua :

- Et toi, un pékinois…

Cette phrase fut de trop, et Pansy plaqua la jeune fille au sol, la frappant aussi fort qu'elle le put. Hermione tenta de se défendre et surtout, d'attraper sa baguette !  
Elle frappa le museau du pékinois, qui lui renvoya sa patte dans la joue. La bagarre commençait à dégénérer quand le professeur, paniqué, cherchait quelque chose à faire.  
Les serpentards voulant aidés Pansy et les Griffondor voulant sauver Hermione, se battaient entre eux.  
Alors qu'Hermione se faisait abondamment tirer les cheveux, on poussa Pansy et on la releva :

- Toi, tu ne t'asseyes plus jamais derrière moi ! lui cria presque Malefoy.

- Laisses la moi Drago ! aboya Pansy, Je vais lui faire sa fête !

- C'est ça, c'est ça : on va perdre des points à cause de tes bêtises !

Finalement, Hermione fut rejoins de ses deux amis qui inspectèrent ses blessures :

- Tu dois aller à l'infirmerie Hermione ! dit Ron.

- Je t'accompagne ! soupira Harry.

Hermione quitta vite la salle, avec ses affaires, ses amis la menant à l'infirmerie.  
Comme quoi, s'assoir à coté d'un pékinois nerveux avait eut du bon… Mais la punition du directeur ne t'arderait pas à venir, hélas…

Fin du Chapitre 4…

**Voici la fin du chapitre 4! Le 5 arrivera vite et encore plus vite s'il y a des commentaires ;) !**


	5. Chapter 5:Les ennemies-amies de Pansy

**Ce chapitre est écrit un peu à la va vite mais les sources sont vérifiés et le schéma est respecté. **

**Bonne lecture! ~**

- La raclée que tu lui as mise ! félicita Ron, Hermione, je suis fier d'être ton petit ami !

La jeune fille leva les yeux aux ciels : Fier d'elle parce qu'elle avait tiré les cheveux et baffé une élève de serpentard ? Elle décida de ne pas relever la remarque de son copain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'elle s'énerve au point de se jeter sur toi ? demanda Harry, lui aussi très excité par la bagarre et surtout ravi d'avoir pu quitter le cours de Potion en douce…

- Qu'elle était un pékinois.

Les deux garçons rirent sous le regard sévère de la jeune fille, finalement, elle haussa les épaules en se joignant à eux. Elle arrêta bien vite, car une petite coupure sur le coté de sa lèvre lui faisait mal.  
Alors que les trois amis n'étaient plus très loin de l'infirmerie, Harry demanda :

- Au fait, qu'as-tu appris chez Ollivander ?

- Oh ! répliqua Hermione, qui avait complètement oublié de leur en parler, Il m'a dit que ma baguette lui rappelait une famille. Il me l'a prise pour quelques jours et m'a donné celle-ci en échange.

Elle sortit le bout de boit noire avec de fines décorations sur le manche et le désigna à ses amis :

- On dirait une baguette de Serpentard… maugréa Ron.

- Je crois que c'est le cas. Répliqua sa petite amie, Elle appartenait à Violetta Bulstrode. Comme la baguette m'a accepté, Ollivander pense que je dois être un membre, plus ou moins proche, de la famille de cette sorcière et…

- Attends ! la coupa Ron, Tu veux dire, comme Millicent Bulstrode ?! Le bulldog de la maison Serpentard ?! Mais tu ne lui ressemble pas du tout, comment pourrais tu être de sa famille… ?

Hermione expliqua tout ce qu'elle avait appris : La potion de Renaissance, les baguettes, l'orphelinat. Elle passa tout de même sous silence l'aide de Mrs Ash, elle ne voulait pas lui attirer d'ennuie.

- Et comment vas-tu retrouver ton ancienne apparence ? demanda Harry intriguait, C'est impossible non… ?

- Il existe une anti-potion Harry ! Enfin, le professeur l'a même redit tout à l'heure : « Il y a toujours une anti-potion ou un remède à une potion, même temporaire ! ».

- Comment vas-tu t'en procurer … ? Harry semblait vexé, Je ne pense pas que cela circule en vente libre…

- J'ai un contact qui va me les envoyer bientôt.

- Qui ? s'enquit Ron.

- Quelqu'un…

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?! Je suis ton petit ami !

Hermione soupira et accéléra le pas : Elle n'avait pas le temps de se disputer avec ses deux amis. Harry lui emboita le pas mais ne dit rien. Ron traîna derrière eux : Harry lui cachait où il allait en pleine nuit et Hermione refusait de lui dire qui l'aidait… Il leur en voulait beaucoup… Il baragouina quelques plaintes puis les rejoignit en courant. Pas question de les laisser seul pour autant !

Quand Hermione pénétra dans l'infirmerie, elle repéra tout de suite Millicent : Une grande fille installée dans un lit, le visage bouffie, les yeux rouges, des cheveux bruns et une forêt de poils sur le front.  
La jeune fille, un peu mauvaise sur le moment, pensa qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas lui ressembler, et ceux, même si elle était sa sœur.  
Elle s'installa dans le lit voisin à la serpentard, qui lui lança un regard mauvais :

- Mrs Pomfresh appela Harry, Hermione a eut un souci et elle aimerait bien être soignée !

- J'arrive dans 10 minutes ! répliqua l'interpellé derrière son bureau.

Hermione le fusilla du regard : S'il appelait tout de suite Mrs Pomfresh, comment voulait-il qu'elle parle un peu à Millicent. Harry ne compris pas et au cas où, déguerpit avec Ron de l'infirmerie.

La jeune griffondor se tourna vers la malade :

- Tu as une drôle de tête Millicent. Sourit Hermione, Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive… ?

L'autre la dévisagea et tourna de l'autre coté :

- Intoxication alimentaire… répliqua-t-elle, Et toi… ?

- Bagarre avec Pansy.

Millicent, sembla surprise, se retourna vers Hermione :

- Tu t'es battue avec Pansy … ? Toi ?! La petite intello de griffondor ?!

- Disons que… Je n'ai pas eut le choix…

- Depuis le temps que j'attends que quelqu'un colle une baffe à cette peste ! Tu remontes dans mon estime le castor !

Hermione grimaça : le « castor » était de trop… Mais elle ne devait pas s'énerver et au contraire profiter de cette animosité commune pour en savoir d'avantage sur la serpentard.

- Tu ne t'entends avec elle ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Elle s'est accaparé tous mes cousins ! Elle me prend de haut sous prétexte qu'elle sort avec Drago !

Pansy Parkinson sortait avec Drago Malefoy… ? Cela n'était évident au premier coup d'œil, surtout vu la façon dont il la traitait… La première partie de la phrase retint cependant l'attention de la jeune fille.

- De tous tes cousins ? Tu as des cousins à Poudlard ?

- Bé oui ! A serpentard, nous sommes tous plus ou moins cousins.

- Et… Qui sont tes cousins si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Oh… Un peu tout le monde, Gamp, McMillan, Crabbe, Rosier, Walburgara, Crouspon, Prewett, Malefoy… Je suis sûre qu'il y en a d'autre, mais les repas de familles sont déjà trop remplis alors…

Hermione ne fut pas rassurer… Elle pourrait appartenir à au moins huit famille de sorciers et tous des serpentard ! Elle pria pour qu'il existe d'autres cousins de Millicent à Poudlard :

- Tu as d'autres membres de ta famille dans le collège ?

- Je crois que j'ai une ou deux cousines à Serdaigle.

- Et bien ! Tu as une très grande famille ! la jeune fille décida de la jouer fine, Dis moi, maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai lu un vieil article à la bibliothèque parlant d'une certaine Violetta Bulstrode, elle serait une de tes ancêtres ?

Millicent fronça soudain les sourcils, méfiante :

- Dans quel journal parlait-on de mon arrière-arrière grand-mère ?!

Hermione, à la fois satisfaite et déçue que Violetta soit effectivement la grand-mère de la jeune fille, inventa :

- Oh… Rien de spécial. On y parlait juste de son bon goût. Un journal sur la mode des robes de sorciers je crois…

- Ah bon ? Elle était si prisée que cela ?! Mère ne m'en avait jamais parlé !

Mrs Pomfresh arriva pour soigner la jeune fille, coupant court à la discutions.  
Un fois la vieille infirmière repartit, Hermione demanda :

- Est-ce que tu as une sœur au fait ?

Même si elle se doutait que des parents n'iraient pas dire à leur fille s'ils avaient abandonné sa sœur.

- Non. Je suis fille unique. En plus, cela a été très dure pour ma mère de m'avoir, elle a du utilisé des dizaines de potion contre la stérilité.

- Je vois… Bon, Millicent, je vais retourner en classe. Reposes toi.

- D'accord, mais attends !

Hermione paniqua et se retourna :

- Oui ?

- Je ne veux pas que Pansy vienne m'ennuyer à cause de toi, nous ne nous sommes jamais parlé !

La jeune fille sourit de soulagement et quitta la pièce en acquiesçant.  
Elle grimpa vite dans son dortoir pour raconter ce qu'elle avait appris à ses amis. Dans la salle commune, elle ne trouva que Ron qui marmonnait dans un coin. Elle s'empressa d'aller le trouver pour tout lui raconter.  
Ce dernier l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, encore en colère qu'elle ne lui révèle pas qui était son contact :

- Qui est la personne qui t'a envoyé les fioles ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne peux te le… Comment ça qui m'a ?! Ron ?! Je les ai reçus ?!

Le roux sortit de sa veste un paquet anonyme et ajouta :

- Il arrivé tout à l'heure, mais il n'y a pas de nom dessus…

- Où est Harry ? demanda la jeune fille sans porter attention à son petit ami, Il faut que je les essaye, et je veux que vous soyez là tous les deux !

- Il est encore parti en refusant de me dire où il allait…

- Bon… Je ne peux pas attendre ! Viens !

Hermione attrapa le paquet ainsi que la manche de Ron et l'entraîna en dehors de la maison Griffondor. Elle trouva une salle de classe vide et y lâcha Ron :

- Je vais prendre une de ses fioles maintenant, je n'en ai que … elle compta, 5 pour le moment…

Elle sortit un petit parchemin du paquet :

« **Bonjour jeune sorcière,****  
Chaque fiole dispose de 10 ml de potion. 1ml correspond à 10 minutes. Essayez de doser votre prise en fonction de vos besoins. Je vous enverrai cinq autres fioles la semaine prochaine et cinq encore la semaine d'après si cela vous est indispensable. Merci de me le faire savoir de vive vois Mrs Granger,**

**Votre dévouée alliée**_. _»

Hermione sourit et prit la première fiole dans sa main : Un liquide rose très clair la remplissait. Elle tenta de doser à vue de nez et avala 1/10 de la petite fiole.  
D'abord, il ne se passa rien. Un peu étonnée, elle fixa la potion perplexe… Peut-être que Mrs Ash avait fait une erreur dans sa lettre, et que 10 ml étaient nécessaire pour 10 minutes… Elle avala la totalité de la fiole.  
Rien ne se passa non plus. Surprise, elle rangea soigneusement le paquet dans la poche de sa robe et regarda son petit ami :

- Je crois que mon « contact » a fait une erreur de dosage, la potion ne marche pas…

- Tant mieux ! Je te préfère comme ça !

- Cela n'aurait été que tempora… Hermione perdit soudain sa voix.

Elle sentit sa gorge la bruler, puis son sa poitrine et finalement toutes les parties de son corps s'étaient transformés en un monumental brasier interne. Elle voulu hurler mais rien ne sorti de sa bouche.  
Ron pu voir alors sa petite amie se transformer : Ses cheveux châtains et frisés devinrent raides et blonds, le noisette de ses yeux se changea en bleu.  
Son nez devint légèrement pointu vers le haut, ses joues rebondirent un peu plus et elle prit deux ou trois centimètres.  
Hermione se redressa, blonde aux yeux bleus, un visage pâle et en même temps harmonieux. Elle se dirigea vite vers une fenêtre et regarda son reflet dans la vitre :

- Je suis…

Elle s'interrompit, même sa voix était différente : légèrement plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. Ron la fixa, décontenancé :

- Hermione… ?

- Ron ! Il faut que tu réfléchisses s'il-te-plait ! As-tu déjà vu quelqu'un qui me ressemble à Poudlard ?!

- Ce… Ce n'est plus toi Hermione … répondit le roux sans écouter sa petite amie, Tu es si différente…

- Allons Ron ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

- Tu n'es plus… Ma Hermione.

- Ron ! s'étrangla presque la jeune fille, Ce n'est que temporaire voyons !

Le roux se ressaisie et détailla sa petite amie :

- Non… Je ne vois pas… Il faudrait peut être que tu fasses un tour dans le château, avec un peu de chance, tu croiseras quelqu'un…

La jeune fille regarda son copain et vint l'embrasser. Cela devait être dur pour lui aussi…  
Sans plus de formalités, elle quitta la salle pour se ruer dans les couloirs : Elle avait environs une heure et demi pour trouver quelqu'un, vu qu'elle avait avalé toute la potion !  
Hermione Granger n'était pas au bout de ses surprises…

Fin du Chapitre 5…

**Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire votre avis ( une obligation? mais non! * pointe un flingue en votre direction* fufufufufu).**


	6. Chapter 6: De disputes en révélations

**voilà un chapitre que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à écrire ( et à chercher les infos! ) J'en suis plutôt contente et je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Le chapitre d'après va normalement arriver dans la même journée (je suis lancée et je n'ai rien à faire!) !  
Bonne lecture!**

Hermione courait à toute allure dans les couloirs de Poudlard : Elle cherchait quelqu'un, elle ne savait pas exactement qui, mais elle le ou la cherchait. Ses cheveux blond ondulaient avec le vent derrière elle, ses sourcils clairs étaient fronçaient sur sa jolie paire d'œil océan.  
Où devait-elle allé ? Il était environ six heure de l'après midi, elle avait jusqu'à sept heure et demi pour trouver quelqu'un…  
Elle s'arrêta de courir : Où la majorité des étudiants se regroupent en hiver à six heure de l'après midi à Poudlard… ? La bibliothèque ? Non… Elle était l'une des seules à s'y trouver si loin des examens… Le parc ? Il faisait beaucoup trop froid et bientôt nuit ! Les couloirs ? Elle n'avait croisé personne… Le repas était servit à 8h20 dans la grande salle… A part les salles communes des autres maisons où elle ne pouvait allée, il n'y avait que là bas…  
Elle soupira et repartit dans sa course.  
Elle descendit tous les étages qui la séparaient de la grande salle au rez-de-chaussée et resta planté devant la porte… Elle inspira, puis expira.

En poussant la porte de la grande salle, elle y vit beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de trop de regards se tourner vers elle… La jeune fille déglutit difficilement et parcourra la population présente du regard : Quelquesgriffondor de première et deuxième années chahutaient dans un coin, d'autres travaillaient sur ce qui semblait-être un devoir de métamorphose. Sean et Dean jouaient aux échecs et Ginny était à l'écart et griffonnait quelque chose sur un cahier, l'air triste.  
Hermione, inquiète soudain pour son amie, oubliant complètement son apparence « légèrement » différente, s'avança vers elle :

- Est-ce que ça va Ginny ? demanda-t-elle.

C'est quand elle entendit sa voix qu'elle se rappela son apparence… Prise de court, elle regarda simplement la jolie rousse, sœur du petit ami à la jeune fille, la dévisageait :

- On se connait… ? l'interrogea Ginny.

- Euh… Euh… Je … elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, Je suis une amie d'Hermione Granger et d'Harry Potter ! Je… je t'ai vue toute triste alors… Alors je suis venue voir ce que tu avais…

- Tu es une amie d'Harry ? répéta la jeune fille méfiante, Tu le connais depuis combien de temps au juste ? Tu es proche de lui ? Et quel est ton nom ?!

Hermione paniqua, Ginny était folle d'Harry… Ce qui ne semblait pas être totalement réciproque. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse remarquer ! Les minutes passaient et elle devait vite trouver LA personne qu'elle cherchait !

- Je m'appelle…

Heureusement pour Hermione, elle avait pensé à retirer son uniforme et se baladait simplement en jupe, en chemise et en tricot … Elle tourna la tête à travers la salle et y vit les serdaigle, elle était aussi blonde que Luna, mais cette dernière était fille unique et n'avait plus de maman depuis longtemps… Elle regarda les poufsouffle… personne qui ne lui ressemblait. Elle ne pouvait pas donner le nom d'un griffondor, Ginny, jalouse de nature, irait vérifier… Son regard se posa sur la table des serpentards… Elle y vit Pansy, Blaise, Théodore, Crabbe, Goyle et … Malefoy.  
Un éclair lui traversa les yeux : Malefoy était aussi blond qu'elle, les yeux gris à la place de son bleu mais d'une forme tout à fait similaire, son visage ressemblait énormément à celui de la jeune fille…. Une évidence vint se poster sous les yeux d'Hermione Granger :

- Malefoy… murmura-t-elle.

- Pardon ?! répéta Ginny.

La jeune fille regarda la rousse et lâcha un petit « mais bien sûr… » Mental :

- Je … Je suis probablement la parente de Malefoy… Et… Je suis une amie très proche d'Harry… Je dois y aller…

- Quoi ?! Tu restes là sale vipère !

Ginny se leva soudain et fronça les sourcils de colère : Qui était cette petite peste « parente de Malefoy » qui osait poser les yeux sur son Harry chéri ?!  
Elle lui attrapa les cheveux et la tira à elle pour l'empêcher de partir. Hermione fut désagréablement surprise de constater que son cuir chevelu était beaucoup plus sensible sous cette apparence ! Par réflexe, elle envoya une claque à la rousse. Elle fut projetée à terre, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait : Encore une bagarre ?!  
Tout le monde la regardait : Dean, Sean, Luna, Neville, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle et… Malefoy. Elle lança un regard désespéré à ce dernier et se laissa plaquer au sol par son amie… Comment se sortir de se guêpier ?!  
Alors que Ginny lui hurlait de ne pas s'approcher d'Harry, quelqu'un la poussa au sol. Hermione fut relevé, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, par Drago Malefoy :

- Décidément… dit-il, C'est le jour des bagarre entre fille ! Toi, tu viens avec moi ! il désigna Hermione.

Il l'emmena en dehors de la grande salle, sous les regards un peu décontenancés des autres, ils grimpèrent trois escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir. Drago fit s'assoir Hermione sur un banc et sembla inspecter son visage. La jeune fille baissa les yeux : Avait-il compris… ?

- Elle ne t'a pas fait grand-chose… murmura le prince de Serpentard, Tu devrais faire attention, les Weasley sont pire que des bêtes !

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela ! cria Hermione.

Drago la dévisagea.  
La jeune fille se plaqua les mains sur la bouche et regarda le blond au dessus d'elle, peureuse :

- Tu défends la fille qui t'as foutu une rouste ? Et bien ! Tu n'es pas commune comme fille toi !

- Il y a juste eut un mal entendu… murmura-t-elle, Elle a cru que j'essayais de lui piquer le garçon qu'elle aimait. C'est ma faute. Je ne me suis pas bien exprimée.

- Tu parles de Potter ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez toutes au balafré ?!

- J... Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Harry, mais c'est ce qu'elle a cru… Je m'en veux ! Et je te prie de ne pas l'appeler comme ça !

- C'est cela oui… murmura le serpentard avec un air dédaigneux. Il renifla et continua, Tu es trop gentille… Mais passons ! Dis-moi, quel est ton nom ? C'est la première fois que je te vois.

Drago prit place à ses cotés et la dévisagea. Que devait faire Hermione… ? Lui dire la vérité ou inventer une histoire ? Si Malefoy était vraiment un membre de sa famille, ne devait-elle pas lui en parler ? Mais pouvait-elle faire confiance à celui qui lui avait fait vivre un calvaire pendant toute leur scolarité et qui dorénavant appartenait aux Mangemort ? Rien que l'idée d'appartenir à une telle famille glaça le sang de la jeune fille.  
Elle inspira, expira, puis se décida :

- Je ne sais pas qui je suis. J'ai été abandonnée par mes véritables parents il y a 17 ans et je ne sais pas à quelle famille j'appartiens… Quand je t'ai vue, je nous ai trouvé tellement ressemblant… Ma baguette appartenait à Violetta Bulstrode, penses tu que nous puissions être… Parents… ?

Drago la regarda interloqué.  
Il ricana au bout de quelques secondes et la toisa :

J'avoue que notre ressemblasse physique est impressionnante. Mais sache que dans la famille Malefoy, il est considéré comme mal vu d'avoir plus d'un enfant… On privilégie la qualité à la quantité comparé à certaine… Famille de sorcier…

Ce n'est pas parce que les Weasley ont eut beaucoup d'enfant que ces derniers sont « ratés » comme tu semble le sous entendre ! Je te signale que Ron est bien plus gentil que toi ! Et Ginny est…

Est une folle qui se jette sur toi car elle pense que tu veux lui piquer son copain imaginaire, car excuse moi, mais c'est bien le cas. Elle n'a strictement aucune chance avec Potty.

Tu… Tu m'énerve ! lâcha-t-elle.

Et elle le quitta sur cette dernière phrase : Comment aurait-elle pu croire que le Ô grand Drago Malefoy serait attentif, courtois voir doux quand il apprendrait qu'elle était peut-être sa sœur ?! Noooon ! Il avait fallut que ce crétin joue le Malefoy en force !  
Elle espérait réellement ne pas être la sœur d'une enflure pareille !

En la regardant partir, Drago baissa les yeux.  
La jeune fille le faisait rire avec tous ses grands discours confus. Il était un peu déçu que leur discutions s'arrête là… Hum… Alors Drago ? T'amuser avec la petite blonde ou ne pas t'amuser avec la petite blonde ? Telle était la question !  
C'est en réalisant qu'elle avait quitté le couloir qu'il décida et se jeta à sa suite.

Alors qu'Hermione allait se promener à la bibliothèque pour se calmer, on lui retint le bras. Elle fit face à un Drago Malefoy essoufflé :

- Violetta Bulstrode est mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère. Et… La raison pour laquelle je suis venue t'aider, c'est parce que je trouvais que tu ressemblais énormément à ma mère … il reprit son souffle, Voilà la vérité ! J'ai refusé cette idée de premier abord mais… Et si tu étais réellement de ma famille ou… Ma sœur ?

- Je… Je pense que c'est possible… J'ai laissé ma baguette à Ollivander pour qui l'étudie et me dise avec certitude de quelle famille vient ma magie…

Drago eut un sourire en coin : ça marchait à merveille… Même si elle ressemblait quand même véritablement à sa mère.

- Quel est ton nom ? Le nom que tes parents adoptifs t'ont donné ? demanda Malefoy, comme captivé par le visage de sa peut-être sœur.

- Je… la jeune fille avait le regard fuyant, Je… Je m'appelle… Euh… Je…

Ah… Elle hésitait ? Intéressant…

- Tu ne peux pas me le dire… ? Tu es de poudlard non ?

- C'est compliqué Malefoy, je…. Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment…

Il attrapa une de ses mains et la serra dans les siennes :

- Appelle-moi Drago.

- D'accord Drago. Je vais attendre les résultats d'Ollivander et je te dirais ce qu'il en est si tu veux.

- Evidemment que je le veux… Si tu veux tout savoir, ma mère tient un journal, dans lequel elle s'adresse à une certaine Rose… Elle nous dit qu'il s'agit d'un personnage qu'elle avait créé avec une amie, mais je me suis toujours demandé s'il ne s'agissait pas d'autre chose. Il… Il y a des vêtements de bébé féminins dans le grenier, mon père me dit que ça appartenait à une cousine qui les leur avait offerts croyant que j'étais une fille. Peut être que… Que tu pourrais être ma sœur… Cela fait longtemps que ça me travaille. Ecoutes, je vais me renseigner au près de mes parents, et je te dirais ce que je sais.

En réalité les vêtements féminins de bébés avaient été offerte par la grand mère de Narcissa Black, convaincu qu'il était une petite fille et ce, même après sa naissance. « J'ai toujours su que tu aurais une petite princesse ma chérie ! » disait-elle pendant que Lucius Malefoy, dégoûté, achetait les vêtements les plus distingués et virils qu'il croisait pour son FILS.  
Le journal tenu par sa mère était en réalité un roman qu'elle avait commencé à écrire après la mort de sa grand-mère, elle s'appelait Rose.  
Malefoy était tout particulièrement fier de son bobard et de son merveilleux jeu de comédien. Cela serait intéressant...

- Je suis d'accord… Merci Mal… Drago…

- Comment te contacterai-je ? demanda ce dernier.

- Je… Je le ferais la première, tu n'auras qu'à renvoyer le hibou que je t'enverrais.

Hermione, un peu chamboulée, commença à se lever pour partir :  
Drago fronça les sourcils… C'était beaucoup moins drôle si c'est elle qui tenait la bride…

- Attends ! cria Drago, Je… J'aimerais te revoir…

La jeune fille se tourna vers son peut-être frère et ennemi et allait répondre quand elle entendit une cloche sonnait : Il était 7h 25 ! Elle devait filer ! Sans trop réfléchir, elle lui cria en courant :

- Rejoins moi après demain devant le Saul-pleureur !

- D'accord ! A quelle heure ?! lui répondit-il en hurlant.

- A 16 h !

Et il la perdit de vue.  
Il eut un petit sourire sournois : il verrait jusqu'où irait son petit jeu…  
Il retrouva cependant son air de total indifférence et regarda sa montre à gousset : il était l'heure.

Quand Hermione se retrouva devant le portrait de la grosse dame, elle était de nouveau elle-même. Elle reprit son souffle et entra dans la salle commune. Elle y vit Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Fred et George:

- Hermione! Hurla presque Ginny, Où étais tu?! Je me suis faite attaqué par une cousine à Malefoy !

Rectification : Elle avait attaqué une « cousine à Malefoy ».

- Elle m'a dit de ne plus jamais approcher Harry ! Tu te rends compte ?!

Rectification : Elle lui avait dit de ne plus approcher Harry.

- Tu m'écoutes ?!

- Euh… Oui, désolée, je suis un peu fatiguée !

- Je ne sais pas qui est cette fille, grogna Ron, Mais elle ne perd rien pour attendre ! Des que je la vois, je lui en toucherais de mot ! On n'attaque pas ma petite sœur comme ça !

Hermione eut une profonde pitié pour son petit ami à ce moment là… Elle se tourna vers Harry qui lisait tranquillement la gazette du sorcier sans se préoccuper de la dispute dont il était l'objet. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Ron que c'était elle qui avait « attaqué » Ginny, mais devait-elle dire à Harry ce qu'elle s'avait ?  
Elle baissa les yeux… Non : Elle devait garder cela pour elle.

- Tu devrais laisser tomber Ginny, finit par dire Hermione, Je ne pense pas que ce soit très utile de t'en prendre à cette fille…

- Je la déteste ! Elle semblait bien être le genre de fille à ne se préoccuper des gens que quand elle les voit malheureux !

Hermione fut touchée par les propos de son amie. Elle serra le poing :

- Tu… Tu la déteste à ce point ? Elle n'est peut être pas si méchante que ça tu sais… ?

- Comprends la, Hermione ! renchérit Ron, Moi aussi je déteste cette fille, rien que le fait qu'elle soit cousine avec Malefoy me donne une raison de la haïr !

La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter : Donc… Si elle était belle et bien la sœur ou la cousine de Drago, ses amis la rejetterais … ? Ils détestaient sa véritable apparence… ? Elle s'était comportait comme d'habitude, cela signifie qu'ils la détestaient elle, tout simplement ?

- Désolée mais… Je dois aller me coucher, je ne suis pas très bien…

Harry leva le nez de son journal et lança un regard inquiet à Hermione :

- 'Mione, tu veux m'en parler ?

- Non Harry… Je vais juste aller me coucher…

Elle laissa ainsi ses amis pour monter au dortoir et s'enfermer dans son lit à baldaquin, un bouquin de science de la magie bien compliqué avec elle pour lui faire penser à autre chose.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Ginny, Elle n'a même pas essayé de comprendre ce qu'il se passait…

- Elle a peut être mangé quelque chose de pas frais. Dit Ron.

- Peut être… dit Harry pas très convaincu. Bon… Je file à la bibliothèque.

- Toi à la bibliothèque ? Faillit s'étrangler Ron, Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas y faire ?! On mange dans même pas une demi-heure !

- Justement, j'ai besoin de trouver un livre sur les créatures magiques, Hagrid n'a pas le temps d'y aller.

- D'…D'accord. A tout à l'heure dans ce cas !

- A tout de suite Ron.

La jeune fille enfermée dans son dortoir quand à elle oublia bien vite le dîner… Elle s'allongea dans son lit en essayant de tout remettre en place dans son esprit. Mais la fatigue l'emporta.

Hermione s'endormit cette nuit là, rêvant à une vie parallèle : La sienne en temps que Rose Malefoy. Cette vie ne lui déplut pas contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru. Elle se surprise à aimer les caresses de sa mère et de son père : Lucius et Narssica Malefoy et à apprécier la compagnie et l'égard de son frère Drago.  
Elle se sentit bien, très bien, trop bien. Son rêve était cependant dépourvu d'Harry, de Ron et de ses autres amis. Il n'y avait qu'elle et les Malefoy…  
Une sorte de message du subconscient : Si elle voulait retrouver sa véritable famille, elle devrait laisser ses amis derrière elle…

Un hibou se posa au rebord de sa chambre en plein milieux de la nuit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et y trouva des larmes sèches. Elle se les frottas négligemment et alla ouvrir au volatile, maudissant celui ou celle qui recevait du courrier à cette heure ci de la nuit.  
Quand elle y vit son nom inscrit, elle soupira : C'est elle qu'elle venait de maudire !  
Elle ouvrit la lettre après avoir refermé la fenêtre et donné un bol d'eau à l'animal et la lut :

_« __Bonjour Miss Granger,  
Près de cette lettre, vous trouverez un paquet contenant votre baguette. Je ne voulais pas vous demander de venir la cherchait jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse car on est toujours mieux avec sa propre baguette.  
Cependant, j'aimerais que vous m'apportiez vous-même la baguette de Violetta Bulstrode, au cas où elle soit la baguette idéale d'une autre personne. Inutile de vous presser, j'attendrais les vacances de Noël si cela vous arrange d'avantage.  
Concernant votre famille, Miss Granger, je dois vous dire que j'ai été surpris : Je ne pensais pas que votre magie était si proche de la grande famille des Black et particulièrement de la dernière branche des Malefoy.  
Vous l'aurez compris, Miss, votre véritable famille se trouve être un mélange de celle de Lucius Malefoy et de Narssica Black. Vous semblez être leur enfant.  
Cependant Miss, mon travail s'achève ici. Bien sûr, même si M ou Mrs Malefoy me demande des informations à votre sujet, je ne dirais rien si cela n'est pas votre souhait.  
J'espère vous avoir été utile,_

_ ,  
Ps : Pensez à la Baguette de Violetta Bulstrode ! »_

Hermione prit sa baguette et la contempla : Alors elle le savait, elle étai bel et bien l'enfant des Malefoy… Et donc, la sœur de Drago…  
Elle avait dit qu'elle le préviendrait… Devait-elle le faire maintenant… ? Prise de sympathie pour son, désormais, frère, elle prit un parchemin et écrit :

_« __Cher Drago, __  
__Au courant de cette nuit, j'ai reçu une lettre de Godrick Ollivander. Et je peux te l'affirmer maintenant, après qu'il ait attentivement inspecté ma baguette, il m'annonce que ma magie est un mélange de celle de Lucius Malefoy, ton père, et Narssica Black, ta mère. Ce qui signifie que je suis véritablement ta sœur biologique. Je ne sais pas la raison de mon abandon à l'Orphelinat Head-Spirit, mais nos parents ne voulaient pas que je les retrouve… De plus, mon entourage est composé des personnes très rétissantes à la vie que tu mènes avec ta famille… Je m'en suis rendue compte tout à l'heure…  
J'aimerais sincèrement venir voir Mrs Malefoy en leur déclarant que je suis leur fille, mais je ne pense que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver ma situation actuelle.  
Je suis désolée Drago.  
Honnêtement, je pense que si j'avais grandi avec toi, je t'aurais énormément aimé, ainsi que ton père et ta mère. Mais je ne serais pas celle que je suis actuellement… Peut-être est-ce mieux ?  
je ne peux te revoir et je dois annuler notre rendez vous._

_Avec toute ma sympathie,  
Ta sœur. __»_

Elle laissa filer la chouette d'Ollivander et le cœur serré, envoya sa propre lettre à Drago Malefoy avec la chouette du Dortoir.  
Elle repartit se coucher se coucher, l'air désemparée…

Fin du chapitre 6…

**Voilà!****  
****Il est beau le bébé non?****  
****Bref, le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt promis !****  
****Je compte sur votre attachement à cette histoire pour laisser un commentaire (oui, ça me motive!) allé!****  
****A pl'uche!**


	7. Chapter 7: Mystères et bouts de graines

**Voici le chapitre 7!  
J'espère qu'il saura vous satisfaire !  
Bonne lecture!**

Il était presque minuit quand Drago Malefoy reçu une lettre venant d'un hibou à l'hygiène douteuse…  
Déjà qu'il se couchait tard… Il fallait que quelqu'un envoie un courrier en pleine nuit ! Il maudit l'expéditeur et le receveur de ce papier et fit entrer le volatile. Quand il vit que le courrier lui était adressé il eut une impression de déjà vu… Ne lui demandez pas pourquoi !

Il décida de caler le hibou avec le hibou de son dortoir et de lui donner quelques graines à manger.  
Quand il déplia la lettre et qu'il lu son contenu, encore debout devant son lit avec un lumos le long de sa baguette il éprouva le besoin de s'assoir.  
Ainsi, sans le laisser apparaître, même si tout le monde dormait, il alla dignement s'assoir sur son lit et renifla de dédain…

D'où cette fille sortait ?! Il n'avait pas de sœur ! C'était impossible qu'il ait une sœur ! Non ! Impossible ! Absurde ! Impensable ! Inadmissible ! Inconcevable ! Inconciliable !  
Quand il eut finit de déballer intérieurement tous les synonyme qu'il connaissait, deux réponses se soumirent à lui : 1- C'était une grosse blague et il en était la victime, 2- Cette fille était réellement sa sœur…  
Et dans ce cas là, même si la famille Malefoy ne se devait d'avoir qu'un seul enfant, ses parents auraient ils vraiment abandonner leur fille ?  
Il trouva soudain son petit jeu beaucoup moins amusant… Mais il devait en avoir le cœur net. Cette petite blonde était elle une Malefoy ?  
Si Ollivander l'affirmait c'est que c'était la vérité… N'était-il pas un expert ? Il devait aller s'en assurer et le plus tôt possible…

Cependant, il était trop tard pour répondre avec méfiance à la blonde, il lui fallait continuer son jeu quitte à en changer les règles plus tard… Ou simplement à stopper de jouer s'il s'agissait réellement d'un membre de sa famille.  
Il prit une plume et un parchemin et lui répondit.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle se leva difficilement, les lendemains de pleure étant toujours très difficile…  
Elle constata qu'elle était la seule encore debout et se relaissa tomber sur son lit. Alors qu'elle était bien partit pour continuer sa grasse mâtiné en ce samedi, elle entendit des petits bruits venir de la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit et vit le hibou du dortoir entrer et aller se poser sur son perchoir. Elle y vit une lettre accrocher.  
Elle la détacha, se disant que cela ne pouvait être Drago puisqu'elle ne lui avait donné aucune adresse. Elle y vit un nom écrit de manière impeccable sur le dessus : « _A Miss Rose Malefoy_ »

Oh non… Malefoy avait attaché la lettre à la patte du hibou et l'avait renvoyé sans même se soucier d'une adresse… Il avait eut raison, puisque l'oiseau lui était revenu… Hermione se rendit compte que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu trouver la lettre… Elle retourna vite dans son lit pour la lire à l'abri des regards indiscrets :

_« Chère sœur,  
Je suis vraiment navré de tout ce qu'il semble t'arrivé en ce moment, mais je refuse de te laisser partir comme cela. J'ai toujours su au fond de moi que tu existais et je ne veux pas te laisser t'en allé loin de moi maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé.  
Tu vas trouver cela peut-être futile et puéril, mais je crois que je t'aime comme un frère aimerait sa sœur et ce, sans vraiment te connaître.  
Concernant tes « proches » qui te renieraient si tu leur avoué ta véritable ascendance, je ne comprends pas… Si tu comptes réellement pour ces personnes, ils devraient éperdument se moquer que tu sois la fille des Malefoy ou celle des Smith au nord de Londres ? Sois sûre que moi, je ne te renierais jamais : Peut importe qui tu es réellement.  
J'essayerai de parler à mes parents de ton cas, je te promets de tout faire pour que tu les rencontre. Mais je t'en prie, permets-moi de te revoir. Je t'appelle Rose, mais tu as un véritable prénom non… ? Que fais tu à Poudlard ? _

_S'il te plait, viens au rendez-vous que tu as fixé demain .Je t'y attendrais de toute façon._

_Ton frère aimant, Drago Malefoy._

_Ps : S'il te plait, viens vite dimanche ! Il fait froid en décembre ! »_

Hermione relue la lettre plusieurs fois : Elle savait qu'en un sens, Drago avait raison… Mais disait-il vrai ? L'accepterait-il même si elle s'avère être son ennemie de toujours : La Miss je-sais-tout de Griffondor ?  
Elle décida de réfléchir encore un peu avant de décider… Elle voyait en Drago un nouvel allié. Elle qui était fille unique, elle n'avait l'habitude d'être ainsi « aimé » par une autre personne que ces parents et de cette manière. Si le serpentard l'aimait vraiment du moins…  
Elle décida de continuer sa nuit et de se recoucher. Elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée, un doux sentiment de bonheur inédit au fond du cœur.

Ron et Harry avait un match de Quiddich face à Serpentard. D'habitude, Hermione était la première à porter les couleurs de Griffondor et à les encourager aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait : Mais cette fois-ci, la jeune fille avait aussi envie d'encourager son frère. Alors elle était simplement venue dans les gradins.  
Le Match débuta par le coup de sifflet de Mrs Bibine. Harry et Drago s'élancèrent sur le vif d'or dès qu'il fut lâché tandis que Ron lui gardait les butes. Mais Ron Weasley n'était pas le numéro un dans la liste des intérêts d'Hermione Granger à ce moment là, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Drago, se disputant avec Harry pour attraper l'instrument qui donnerait la victoire à son équipe. C'est alors qu'elle fut surprise : Harry et Drago se battaient à la loyal, ils ne se frappaient pas et ne faisait pas vraiment attention à leur habituelle rivalité. Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait passé énormément de temps à regarder Ron et qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à son ami Harry. Depuis quand ces deux là ne se tiraient plus dans les jambes ? Elle eut un sourire : Son meilleur ami et son frère allait peut-être finalement mieux s'entendre.  
Quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de penser, Serpentard marqua un but face à Ron. Prise de court, entendant des gens crier de satisfaction, elle hurla elle aussi : « OUAI ! » Tous ses amis spectateurs se tournèrent vers elle, étonnés. Elle sourit un peu gênée et fit signe que c'était ironique… Ron lui, avait parfaitement entendu sa petite amie se satisfaire de sa perte face aux joueurs adverses. Il prit cela comme une pique de sa part.  
Hermione, après avoir rassurés ses amis en riant, reporta son attention sur Harry et Drago. Elle les trouvait vraiment très beaux tous les deux et elle se sentait si heureuse.  
Soudain, un cognard descendit en pic vers Drago et le percuta à la poitrine : Il tomba de son balais pour finir à terre. Tout le monde hurla un : « Ouah ! ». Hermione elle, se plaqua les mains sur la bouche et regarda inquiète Drago être inconscient sur le sol. Heureusement, Harry vint à lui et le releva le temps qu'une civière l'emmène. Ensuite, il remonta sur son balai pour aller attraper le vif d'or.  
Hermione ne connut pas l'issue du Match car elle partir vite des estrades : elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put dans le parc et déboucha à l'infirmerie. Elle y vit Drago allongé sur un lit, encore inconscient. Elle réalisa qu'elle était encore Hermione Granger et qu'elle n'avait rien à faire au chevet du Serpentard quand Mrs Pomfresh lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait là :

- Je… Je suis venue voir comment aller Malefoy… dit-elle sans détour.

Mrs Pomfresh, surprise, la laissa entrer et la quitta au pied du lit de Drago, lui affirmant qu'il n'avait cependant rien de bien grave, si ce n'est une bosse et un gros bleu. Hermione pris une chaise et regarda son frère dormir : Ses traits semblaient paisibles. Ses cheveux blond retombaient légèrement le long de ses tempes et bougeaient aux rythmes de ses respirations.  
La jeune fille sourit et caressa doucement la joue du Serpentard : On aurait dit un petit ange endormie. Elle éprouva de la tendresse en se rappelant des mots émanant de la lettre de Drago : « _je t'aime comme un frère aimerait sa sœur_ ». La jeune fille se surprise à sourire bêtement.  
C'est alors que Drago ouvrit doucement les yeux : Hermione se retrouva nez à nez avec les iris cendres du prince des Serpentard. Inutile de préciser qu'elle paniqua.

- Je… Je euh… Je… balbutia-t-elle.

- Tu es venue me dessiner une moustache pendant que je pionçais ? sourit narquoisement Drago.

Hermione fut surprise de la réaction du serpentard : bon… Pas d'insultes, c'était déjà cela !

- Euh… On peut dire ça oui. Malheureusement, je n'en ai pas eut le temps. Ria-t-elle doucement.

- Manqué ! murmura Drago, La prochaine fois essaye d'amener un marker avec toi, ça sera plus pratique. On dirait qu'il faut tout vous apprendre à vous les…

Mais le serpentard ne continua pas sa phrase… Semblant s'autobrider.

La jeune fille considéra la réponse du serpentard et rigola doucement : S'il n'avait pas deviné, il essayait tout de même de se montrer sympathique… Et de ne pas faire élever le ton entre eux…  
Elle regarda son corps étendu de toute sa masse sur le lit de l'infirmerie et demanda à Drago :

- Hum… Est-ce que …

- Je vais bien ? Je me suis pris un cognard mais sinon tout beigne ! dit-il ironiquement avant de soupirer et de lui lancer un regard hautain, Bon aides moi à me relever, je refuse de rester coincer ici jusqu'à la fin du match.

Hermione s'exécuta extrêmement surprise de l'attitude de son frère-ennemi. Qu'arrivait-il au serpentard ? Quelque jours au par avant, ne la traitait-il pas de sang de bourbe ? Il ne l'aurait même pas permis de le toucher. Hum… C'était louche, très louche !  
Un peu déçue de ce qu'elle venait de réaliser, Hermione regarda Drago, maintenant debout, méfiante : Que préparait-il ?

- Je vais y aller. Dit-elle alors.

- Très bien, merci de ton… Aide. Articula-t-il avec difficulté.

- Je t'en prie Malefoy.

Elle quitta la pièce un peu chamboulée : Si Drago n'avait pas découvert sa véritable identité, pourquoi était-il ainsi ? Il l'avait déjà défendu fasse à Pansy, sa petite amie.  
Cela travailla Hermione tout le samedi : elle ne fit pas attention à ce que Ginny lui racontait et ne remarqua même pas que Ron lui faisait la tête. Harry quand à lui… Etait absent… Elle réalisa alors ce dernier détail : Harry était de plus en plus absent ces derniers temps : Comme pris par une activité qu'il leur cacherait. Hermione était sûre qu'il n'avait aucun cours supplémentaires. Alors pourquoi Harry disparaissait-il ? Une fille ? Elle pensait qu'il lui en aurait parlé… Un souci avec Voldemort ? Son ami était bien capable de leur mentir pour les préserver… Peut-être que le mauvais coup que préparait Drago et les absences d'Harry étaient liées.  
Hermione se leva d'un bond et monta dans son dortoir : Elle vérifia que personne n'était présent et se mit face au tableau d'une chèvre.  
La petite chèvre la regarda, et lui demanda :

- Le mot de passe ?

- _Mâle._

Le tableau pivota et la laissa passer à travers un passage secret, qu'elle et quelques autres filles du dortoir de 7eme années étaient seules à connaître : Pratique quand on veut s'assurer que son copain ne nous trompe pas…  
Elle marcha silencieusement jusqu'au lit d'Harry, fit bien attention de ne pas réveillé Neville qui ronflait comme un bien heureux, et souleva le matelas pour y trouver la carte des Maraudeurs. La cape d'invisibilité d'Harry n'y était plus… Ce qu'il faisait été donc interdit au règlement, pensa Hermione.  
Elle pointa sa baguette sur le parchemin et murmura :

« _Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises… »_

La carte s'ouvrit et Hermione chercha Harry des yeux. Elle regarda dans la grande salle, dans le parc, dans chaque recoin des couloirs de son étage mais ne vit rien. Elle déplia les pages de la grande carte et finalement vit le nom de son ami avec des traces de pas l'accompagnant : Il se trouvait non loin de l'aile Ouest du Château, dans les sous sols… Que faisait-il dans un endroit aussi lugubre ?  
Hermione vit soudain un autre nom, elle le savait, elle savait qu'il manigançait quelque chose : Drago Malefoy était à quelques mètres de son ami.  
Devait-elle allé les retrouver avec la carte des Maraudeurs ? Ou alors questionner son ami le lendemain matin ? C'est des bruits de pas qui décidèrent Hermione, elle rangea vite la carte : « _Méfaits, accomplis_ ! » et ressortit dans son dortoir.  
Elle entendit Ron, en sortant, se plaindre de l' « impulsivité » de sa sœur ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
Hermione retourna dans la salle commune pensive… Elle ne put lire un livre ni écouter Ginny bien trop perdue dans ses pensées : Pourquoi Harry traînait-il avec Malefoy ? S'il ne lui avait pas dit, même si elle le questionnait, il ne lui répondrait jamais. La jeune fille ne vit qu'une option : demander à Drago lui-même…

Fin du chapitre 7…

**Moi espérer vous aimez mon chapitre 7!  
Moi donner révélations dans prochains chapitre!  
* sors une pancarte: Commentaires Please!*  
A bientôt!**


	8. Chapter 8: Amour, quiproquo et pari

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

**Pour dire la vérité, j'ai déjà écrite cette même fanfiction il y a bien longtemps. Mais la fin et le déroulement des choses ne me plaisait pas alors j'ai décidé de la remanier. En gros, la version de l'histoire que vous avez est « Une famille en or ?! Plutôt une horde en peau de serpent ! 2.0 ». **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plait car je passe vraiment beaucoup de temps dessus et je fais attention à ne pas faire de O.C.C (merci à une lectrice qui m'a signalé que ce n'était pas O.C xD !), j'essaye aussi de ne pas trop prendre Ron et Ginny en grippe car J. les a crée tous les deux avec un bond fond et une personnalité complexe, alors ça serait dommage de les martyriser ! Mais je ne promets rien ! **

**Fin du petit mot ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

La première chose que fit Hermione en ce dimanche d'hiver, c'est de vérifier, par le passage secret, qu'Harry était bien rentré.

Elle fut rassurée quand elle vit une crinière brune ronfler sur son lit. Alors qu'elle repartait discrètement, du moins elle le pensait, vers son dortoir, on lui attrapa la main :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Hermione ?

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux devant son petit ami et tenta de gagner du temps pendant qu'elle cherchait une excuse :

- B… Bonjour Ron… Tu… As bien dormis ?

- C'est ça, bonjour : Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu fais dans le dortoir des garçons de 7 eme année !

Zut… Loupé…

- Et bien… Je… Euh… Comment t'expliquer cela…

En effet, comment lui expliquer ? Devait-elle lui avouer ce qu'il se passait entre son nouveau-frère et elle ? Devait-elle lui dire qui était le frère en question ?

Elle eut un petit sourire et pour gagner du temps elle embrassa les lèvres de son petit ami.

Ron ne répondit pas au baiser et il lui secoua le bras :

- Tu ?!

Buse ! pensa-t-elle… Il lui fallait trouver une explication ! Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Ron qu'elle vérifiait que Harry était bien rentré, si son meilleur ami refusait de leur dire où il allait, elle n'avait pas à chercher… Ce qu'elle avait fait… Ron irait surement tout dire à Harry.

Elle regarda autour d'elle comme si les réponses à ses questions internes se trouvaient sur les murs du dortoir des garçons puis elle croisa le regard du hibou du dortoir :

- En fait, j'ai besoin d'envoyer une lettre à mes parents… Et une des filles de mon dortoir a déjà envoyé notre chouette porter un colis à…

Elle vit le t-shirt de Neville « I love Cardiff ».

- A Cardiff… Comme elle risque de mettre du temps à revenir et bien… Je pensais emprunter celui de votre dortoir…

Ron se détendit un petit peu, mais ne la lâcha pas :

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous faîtes Harry et toi, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je crois Hermione… dit-il doucement.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles Ronald… ?

Hermione ne comprenait vraiment rien aux agissements de son petit-copain. Que voulait-il entendre par : « j'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je pense… » ?

- Je… il rougit un petit-peu, Je vois bien tous les deux : Vous garder le silence, vous disparaissez… Vous… Est-ce que vous… Enfin Hermione je sais que tu as toujours admiré Harry alors…

- Alors quoi ? Je ne te suis pas Ron…

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! cria-t-il alors, Tu vois bien de quoi je parle !

Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de se libérer de la prise de son petit ami… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait… ? Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il racontait. Comment cela ? Bien sûr qu'elle avait toujours admirée Harry mais… Ce n'était pas la question, qu'est-ce que voulais sous entendre Ron ?

Alors qu'elle n'était déjà pas à l'aise et vit Harry se lever dans le dos de son petit ami. Zut… Il ne fallait pas qu'il la voit… Oh non… Qu'allait-il pensé ?!

- Hermione ! Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit le survivant en la voyant dans les dortoirs, Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il y a un souci ?

- Euh je… Je suis venue emprunter un hibou ! dit-elle quand elle se rappela de son propre bobard.

- Et bien je suis désolé mais il n'est pas là. Seamus a envoyé un courrier à sa mère pour la prévenir qu'il ne rentrait pas pendant les vacances de noël. Mais passons, il y a plus important…

- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle alors que Ron relâchait son poignet.

- J'n'ai pas eut mon câlin ! ria Harry, Tu fais des mamours à ton chéri et tu délaisses ton meilleur ami ? C'est quoi ces manières !

Hermione sourit et s'engouffra dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Il la resserra contre lui et lança un petit sourire à Ron :

- Tu viens ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

- Non… il se retourna et laissa Hermione et Harry se faire un gros câlin, Tout est clair maintenant Hermione. Dit-il.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de son ami et demanda à son petit copain :

- De… De quoi tu parles Ron ?

Ce dernier eut un regard triste et dit en descendant les marches du dortoir pour se rendre à la salle commune.

C'est fini… murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille relâcha l'embrassade à son meilleur ami et suivit Ron en le rattrapant par le bras :

Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? chuchota-t-elle.

Tu as très bien compris. Vous n'aviez pas à vous cacher de moi…

Je ne comprends toujours pas Ronald… Explique-moi ce qu'il en est.

Quand le roux vit arriver Harry à la suite de la jeune fille il lâcha amèrement :

Il en est que je te quitte Hermione ! J'en ai marre que tu me prennes pour un idiot !

La jeune fille resta sans bouger.  
Qu'avait-il dit… ? Mais… Mais elle aimait Ron ! Elle ne se moquait pas de lui !  
Elle lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir et dit en pensant avoir mal saisie :

Ro…Ron… C'est… Je… Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour…

A d'autres !

Il s'arracha à sa prise et lui hurla :

C'est fini ! N'insiste pas !

RON ! cria-t-elle en réveillant tout le dortoir.

Harry la retint et la prit dans ses bras :

Calmes toi Hermione… Calmes toi… Je vais aller lui parler, ne t'en fais pas. Tout ça va s'arranger.

Elle se laissa câliner sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais quand elle vit tous les regards des garçons l'entourant elle retourna vite dans son dortoir, laissant son ami en plan… Hermione enfila sa robe de sorcier, prit un sac contenant un jean et un pull noir et trois fioles de l'anti potion de Renaissance.

Quand elle pénétra dans la salle commune pour rejoindre les couloirs du château, bien décidée à fuir le lieu pendant toute la journée pour se réfugier à la bibliothèque elle y croisa Ron et Harry en train de discuter près de la cheminé.

Le regard de Ron semblait si triste, elle voulut s'approcher, finalement, de son petit ami… Non… De son ex-petit ami… Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire et entama un mouvement de recul devant cette réalité : Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami mais aussi, elle y avait cru, l'amour de sa vie, venait de la larguer.

Harry lui envoya un regard navré et se retourna vers Ron pour lui faire entendre raison. La tension étant trop forte pour elle, et étant au bord des larmes, Hermione sortit du dortoir et courut dans les couloirs. Elle alla se réfugier dans les toilettes, la bibliothèque n'ouvrant qu'à 8h30… Elle s'enferma dans une cabine et déposa son sac au sol en s'asseyant sur le couvercle des toilettes. Quelques larmes lui échappèrent finalement et elle gémit : Pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait-il d'un coup ? N'avait-elle pas été asses attentive à son petit ami ? L'avait-elle délaissé à ce point ? Qu'avait-elle pu bien faire pour qu'il… Qu'il la quitte.  
Plus elle se répétait cela en elle, plus elle souffrait… Mais devait-elle pour autant de se cacher la vérité ? Car Ronald n'était plus son petit ami. Et en dépit de ce que disait Harry, elle sentait que ça ne changerait pas.

Soudain, elle réalisa quelque chose: Pendant le match de Quidditch, elle avait les yeux rivés sur Harry et Drago. Elle a passé tout son temps à chercher des réponses, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle ne voyait pratiquement plus Ron : Et pendant tout ce temps, elle s'en était moquée. Ron avait du mal le vivre…  
Elle se rendit à l'évidence : elle était elle-même responsable de sa rupture… Elle avait délaissé son petit copain.

Hermione se sentait si misérable… Elle commença à pleurer à chaude larme.

- Qui vient donc inonder mes toilettes de larmes ?!

Mimi Géniarde apparut à travers la porte et dévisagea la jeune fille :

- Tu sais, dit-elle avec son éternelle voix de crécelle, c'est précisément dans cette cabine que je suis morte. Et tu sais pourquoi je pleurais moi… ?

- Je… Je m'en moque Mimi ! Laisses moi tranquille ! sanglota la Griffondor.

- Je pleurais, je pleurais et je pleurais pour la même raison que toi, à cause d'un garçon… Ah…. Aaaaaaaah… Snif… Et je te rappelle que ce sont MES toilettes !

Hermione sursauta aux mots accentués du fantôme et recommença à pleurnicher une fois que Mimi repartit dans une canalisation. A quelques centaines de mètres sous elle s'étendait la Chambre des secrets, là ou Ron et Harry avaient risqué leurs vies pour elle… Qu'avait-elle jamais fait pour eux, elle ? Oubliant toutes les fois où elle était avec Harry, elle se tortura l'esprit en pleurant encore et encore. Se trouvant sans cesse de nouvelles raisons de s'en vouloir.

- Il y a quelqu'un… ?

Une voix familière l'interrompit… Ron… ? Harry … ?

- J'ai entendu pleurer ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Non… Une autre voix, masculine mais claire…

- Qui est là ?

Hermione attendait, un peu perdue, une réponse : Pourquoi était-ce si important de savoir qui était là… ? Qui avait cette voix ? Son petit ami était dans un état pitoyable et elle… Elle cherchait à savoir à qui appartenait la voix des toilettes…

- Malefoy, de Serpentard…

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour :

- Laisses moi tranquille ! Tout cela est de ta faute ! Imbécile ! cria-t-elle sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Si Hermione avait pu voir la tête de son frère-ennemi à cet instant, cela aurait pu ressembler à ceci : « Wait… What ?! ».

La jeune fille, réalisant la teneur de ses propos et qu'en un sens, ce n'était pas réellement la faute de Drago…

- Je suis désolée, oublie ça et pars s'il-te-plait…

- Certainement pas : Peu importe qui tu es, tu pleures et tu me dis que c'est de ma faute, en quoi suis-je responsable…

Hermione marmonna dans sa barbe un « Pot de colle ! ».

- Et surtout, comment je peux t'aider à aller mieux… Si c'est à cause de moi… C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… J'ai perdu mon petit ami… finit par lâcher Hermione.

- Tu … Tu t'es fait larguer par ton copain ? Pourquoi cela ? Et en quoi ça serait de ma faute ?!

- Mon copain était jaloux car te je regardais plus toi que lui…

Elle ne mentait pas totalement…

- Alors il m'a attrapé le bras et m'a hurler des choses étranges…

- Pourquoi me regardais-tu-moi d'avantage que lui, déjà? Tu as des sentiments pour moi ? demanda le Serpentard d'une voix narquoise.

Drago se moquait pas mal du récit de la jeune femme de qui la voix ne lui était pas totalement étrangère. Une nouvelle groupie ? Qui venait de se faire larguer ? Cela sentait le ragot à plein nez !

- Non ! Enfin… Pas dans ce sens là du moins… Je ne sais pas ce que tu es pour moi, mais je ne te vois pas comme un potentiel copain ni rien hein ! C'est juste que… Je me rends compte que je t'ai porté plus d'attention à toi, et à un autre ami et que je ne me souciais pas de mon petit ami… Je ne l'ai pas cherché du regard… Ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois… je me sens tellement nulle… Je ne l'ai réalisé que maintenant… Qu'en réalité c'est ma faute si nous ne sommes plus ensembles.

Comment ça ?! Des sentiments mais pas de « copain potentiels » ?! Bon… C'était certain qu'elle ne serait jamais sa copine mais tout de même ! Toutes les filles ne rêvait-elle pas d'être dans ses bras ? Mais il fut tout de même intrigué par la jeune fille de l'autre coté de la porte. Il se sentit même, enfin il pensait que c'était cela, attendrit par ses propos.

Hermione entendit Drago s'assoir devant la porte de sa cabine de toilette, autant se mettre à l'aise :

- Tu sais… soupira le blond résigné à aider la jeune fille, Si tu n'as pas éprouvé le besoin de toucher, parler ou encore de voir ton petit copain en me privilégiant moi et ton autre ami, c'est peut être tout simplement parce que tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui…

Pas amoureuse de lui… ? Mais… Elle aimait Ron ! Non ? Elle l'avait toujours aimé ! Enfin… Elle le pensait non ?  
Les derniers mots de Drago sonnèrent à travers l'esprit d'Hermione : Et tout lui parut évident… Elle avait bel et bien aimé Ron, mais à cet instant, elle n'éprouvait pour lui qu'une forte amitié : D'où son indifférence face à lui, d'où ses petits sentiments de gènes quand il l'embrassait devant tout le monde… Elle n'était plus amoureuse de Ron Weasley…

- Merci… Drago…

A l'appelle de son prénom, le beau blond acquiesça un sourire. Il se sentit comme un grand médicomage ayant trouvé le remède à une vilaine maladie infantile.

- Je t'en prie… Bon, je dois y aller, j'ai un rendez vous important en fin d'après midi, et je veux être parfait.

Oui, il voulait être parfait pour en mettre plein la vue à sa soit disant sœur ! Il devait jouer la comédie jusqu'au bout et en apprendre plus sur leur fameux lien de parenté… Ce rendez vous importait beaucoup à Drago Malefoy, car il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

La jeune fille eut un léger sourire : Il voulait être beau pour elle… Hermione fronça les sourcils : allait-elle pouvoir affronter Ron ? Allait-elle pouvoir le regarder en face ? Même après ce qu'elle venait de réaliser, l'ambiance risquait d'être tendue…

Mais elle prit son courage à deux mains. La jeune fille était une Griffondor ! Elle remonta vite dans la salle commune de Gryffondor en s'assurant bien que Drago n'était pas dans le coin.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle y vit Ron et Harry en vive conversation. Elle serra son sac dans sa main droite et marcha droit sur eux :

- Ron, il faut qu'on parle…

Son petit ami la regarda, lança un regard inquiet à Harry et suivit la jeune fille dans un coin éloigné de la salle :

- Hermione… Tu sais je… Harry m'a tout expliquer et… Enfin… Je pensais que lui et toi, vous aviez une liaison… Alors j'ai… Tu vois j'ai paniqué et…

La jeune fille équarcilla les yeux. Elle ?! Une liaison avec Harry ?! Mais c'était n'importe quoi !  
Elle réalisa alors que Ron essayait de se faire pardonner et de retourner avec elle… Mais maintenant… En avait-elle encore envie ? Après ce qu'elle venait de réaliser ?

- Ronald je…

Il leva les yeux vers elle :

- Oui ?

- Je crois… Je crois que tout ce qui est arrivé était de ma faute Ron…

- Euh… Je pensais m'excuser mais si tu le prends comme ça alors…

- Si tu as cru qu'Harry et moi avions une liaison…Si je ne te regarde plus autant que je le devrais , que je m'étonne à peine de ton absence et que je ne cherche pas à te voir c'est tout simplement parce que je te considère d'avantage comme mon ami que comme mon petit copain Ronald… Je t'aime mais je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi… Enfin… Je pense qu'il… Qu'il me faut du temps pour y repenser mais en attendant, j'aimerais qu'on reste ami…

- Qu…Mais Hermione… Je t'aime…

- Je le sais Ronald mais… S'il te plait, ne rends pas les choses plus difficile…

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que j'ai encore une chance de… De ressortir avec toi ?

- Je pense que oui… Mais pour le moment, je vais m'isoler un petit peu… Ne m'en veux pas…

Hermione baissa les yeux et quitta la salle pour rejoindre la bibliothèque… Elle devait le faire… Laissant son ex-petit-ami et elle espérait : meilleur ami ainsi que son autre meilleur ami seuls. Elle eut juste le temps de voir Harry prendre Ron dans ses bras…

- Je suis vraiment désolée Ron…murmura-t-elle.

Elle resta longtemps dans la bibliothèque, si longtemps qu'elle ne vit pas l'heure du déjeuner. Et elle fut surprise de voir afficher : 15h30 sur sa montre. Prise de cours, elle fila dans les toilettes pour filles les plus proches, se changea en vitesse grand V et avala une fiole entière tout en rangeant soigneusement les deux autres dans son sac à dos : On était jamais à l'abri d'un accident…

Elle se retransforma en son apparence originelle, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus/gris.

Elle arriva au saule pleureur, juste devant la forêt interdite à 16h10. Elle avait déjà gaspillé 40 minutes de sa précieuse heure et demie. Heureusement, il lui restait encore deux fioles dans son sac. Elle rajusta, inconsciemment ses cheveux et ses vêtements et chercha son frère du regard. Elle ne voulait pas l'appeler de peur de réveiller le Saule à coté d'elle :

- On s'est fait belle pour son frère ? entendit-elle.

Elle releva les yeux et constata que Drago était assis à califourchon sur l'une des grosses branches du Saule. Etait-il inconscient ?!

- Descends de là ! Drago ! C'est dangereux ! chuchota-t-elle.

Ce dernier s'exécuta et atterrit juste en face de sa peut être sœur :

- On y va ? dit-il en désignant la forêt de la main.

- Quo… Quoi ? Dans la forêt interdite… ? Mais c'est contre le règlement, si on nous attrape…

- Alors je dirais que nous cherchions un endroit pour faire des choses pas très net et que nous sommes perdus… Allez, viens !

- Mais ! Drago tu es impossible !

Drago la tira la langue et l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle le suive.

La jeune fille n'était pas rassurée et ne pipait mot, alors, le serpentard décida de commencer :

- Dis-moi… Tu n'es pas à poudlard n'est-ce pas… ?

Hermione ne répondit pas… Qu'aurait-elle pu dire : « Si, si, mais en fait, je suis la meilleure amie du gars que tu ne peux pas supporter, tu sais, Harry potter ! »

- Et… Tu as un nom ?... Un prénom… ?

- Je ne peux encore rien te dire Drago…

- Dis moi juste si tu où tu as été élevé, par qui, comment ? Je veux savoir tant de choses sur toi. Quels sont tes loisirs, tes craintes, tes envies. Je veux tout savoir !

D'accord… Cela sonnait comme un drama trop niannian, mais la faim justifiait les moyens pour le jeune Malefoy. Il voulait avoir plus d'informations sur cette petite blonde.

La jeune fille le toisa quelques instants puis soupira et finit par répondre :

- J'ai grandis à Londres, dans un cartier simple, sans encombre. J'ai eut deux parents géniaux, mais je suis fille unique, enfin, dans ma famille adoptive du moins. J'aime la lecture, me documenter, la musique, les chansons Mol…

Elle hésita… Comment réagirait son frère en l'apprenant… « _Je t'aimerais, peu importe qui tu es vraiment…_ » Elle avait tellement peur que tout cela ne soit que des parole en l'air… Elle serra le poing et dit :

- Les chansons Moldu et le cinéma…

Drago grimaça : les chansons Moldu et le… Cinéma ?!  
C'était quoi déjà le cinéma ?  
Il en avait entendu parler mais de là à se rappeler ce que c'était… Mais si… Le vieux fou en avait parlé une fois !  
Le cinéma… Le cinéma…  
Le blond se torturait les méninges… Il devait lui faire bonne impression pour qu'elle lui déballe tout ! Hum… Se rappeler de ce qu'avait dit le vieux fou…  
Il soupira résigné et demanda :

C'est quoi le cinéma ?

Hermione lâcha un petit rire et lui expliqua en quoi cela consistait.  
Quand elle vit le regard un peu perplexe de son frère, elle ajouta :

C'est comme un article de journal ou un dessin mouvant. Sauf que ce sont des images animés ou filmés avec des caméras, comme les appareils photo sorcier. Tu n'as jamais vu Star Wars ?

Jamais… murmura-t-il, Qui aurait l'idée de faire la guerre dans l'espace…

Cela se passe dans le futur ! C'est comme un bon bouquin ! Tu as déjà du lire des sciences fictions non ?

O… Oui quelques une… Mais je préfère les grands drames.

Drago avait lancé cela sans y réfléchir… Mais ce n'était pas faux. Il aimait beaucoup les drames où une histoire se terminait par des paradoxes ou des incohérences… Il trouvait que cela donnait un coté « réaliste » à la chose (1).

J'aime bien Shakespeare. Lâchat-il.

Tu aimes cet écrivain moldu ? sourit Hermione ravie.

C…Comment ?! Mais Shakespeare est un sorcier voyons !

Mais non ! Je suis sûre que non !

Et moi je suis sûr que si !

On pari ?

Drago sembla réfléchir.  
Il était persuadé que Shakespeare était un sorcier. Il ne pouvait que gagner.  
Sa mère ne lui aurait jamais laissé lire ses œuvres s'il avait s'agit d'un Moldu !

D'accord ! dit-il, Si je gagne, tu me dis ton vrai prénom et ton vrai nom.

Très bien ! Et si c'est moi qui gagne, tu me dis ce que tu fais avec Harry Potter quand vous vous retrouvez la nuit !

Le jeune homme blanchit : comment le savait-elle…  
Mal à l'aise, il acquiesça toutefois… Etrange… Très étrange. Le suivait-elle ? Comment avait-elle su ? Et si cette fille était une espionne ?  
Le Serpentard se mit un peu sur ses gardes… Il lui fallait découvrir qui était cette blonde qui se prétendait sa sœur et qui savait où il se trouvait la nuit…

Fin du chapitre 8…

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

**Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?  
Que fais Drago la nuit ?  
Hermione était elle vraiment la sœur du Serpentard ?  
Ron et la jeune fille retourneront-ils ensemble ? **

**Hum SUSPENS !  
N'Hésitez pas à laisser votre avis : pointe sa baguette avec une lumière verte au bout : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ?  
« Obéis esclave !**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! C'est quoi ce truc sur mon crâne !**

**C'est moi ! Voldem…**

**AAAAAAAAHHHH ! :se tape la tête : dégage ! DEGAGE ! **

**Tu ne peux rien contre moi, je suis comme un gros bouton ! Hahaha… Eh… Recule de se miroir ! NOOOON NE M'EXPLOSE PAS !**

**HAHAHAHA ! JE SUIS LA FILLE QUI A SURVECU ! »**

**:out : **


	9. Chapter 9: Forêt, Saul et Trolls!

**J'ai passé 4 heures à écrire ce chapitre ! Et oui, je vous gatte les petits !  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture ~ !**

Drago et Hermione, toujours sous la forme de la blonde, continuèrent leur chemin en s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt interdite.  
Après avoir parlé du pari et que la jeune fille ait demandé ce que faisait le blond en compagnie de Harry, l'ambiance s'était un peu tendue… Drago évitait le regard de sa peut-être sœur et la sœur en question cherchait quelque chose à dire pour détendre l'atmosphère… Bien que d'étendre une ambiance dans la forêt interdite était un véritable tour de magie en soit… Cela tombait bien, Hermione était une sorcière :

Nous irons demander à la bibliothécaire de confirmer si Shakespeare était un moldu ou non, comme ça, on saura sûr d'avoir un avis objectif. Cela te va ? demanda-t-elle à Drago.

Oui… Oui ça me va… répondit-il pensif.

La jeune fille soupira…  
Drago était ailleurs… Elle voulait absolument capter son attention, mais comment … ? Elle désirait lui parler, de n'importe quoi certes, même si cela ne nécessité pas une discutions. Elle avait besoin de parler à celui qu'elle pensait vraiment être son frère et qui, par confirmation d'Ollivander, l'était bel et bien.  
Elle eut une idée : Drago semblait honnête avec elle depuis le début, même s'il ne semblait pas enclin à parler de ses rencontres avec Harry… Elle se devait, elle aussi, d'être honnête et de jouer carte sur table.

Hermione acquiesça un sourire : Il lui fallait du courage pour révéler la vérité, même si ce n'était qu'une petite partie de cette dernière, au Serpentard.

- Tu sais… Aujourd'hui, je me suis disputée avec mon petit ami, il m'a quitté sur un quiproquo… Et je me suis enfermée dans les toilettes pour pleurer : Je me sentais si seule…

Drago hocha la tête, ne captant pas le message, même peu subtil de la fausse blonde(1).  
Hermione retroussa son petit nez, à l'exemple de Drago quand il était contrarié et continua, pour que son frère percute enfin, tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et là, un garçon, sans savoir qui j'étais, est venu me réconforter et m'a ouvert les yeux… Il m'a dit que si je le regardais lui plutôt que mon petit copain, c'était parce que je n'avais plus de sentiments pour lui et…

Et alors, le grand, le beau, l'intelligent, le Ô lord Malefoy fils comprit de quoi il en retournait (bravo à lui).

- Tu veux dire que c'était toi ?! Que faisais tu dans les toilettes des filles ?!

- Bien sûr que c'était moi ! Et c'est toi qui ne devais pas te trouver dans les toilettes des filles ! Sauf si j'ai une sœur sans le savoir … A toi de me le dire ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle attrapa la main de son frère dans la sienne et le força à la regarder.  
Malefoy, sans se soucier de la question évidente du : « Que foutais-tu dans les chiottes pour dames ? » émanant de la blonde, semblait un peu perdu.  
Il la fixa alors, comme s'il venait de comprendre un malus dans un jeu de rôle auquel il jouait :

- Je ne comprends pas… admit-il, Il ne s'agissait pas de ta voix dans la cabine… Je l'aurais reconnu…

Hermione soupira. ENFIN ! Il posait la BONNE question ! Elle sourit et désigna un tronc d'arbre :

- Drago, assoyons nous…

La jeune fille le fit assoir à ses coté et commença :

- Je te dois une partie de la vérité. Alors…Voilà : L'apparence que j'ai actuellement est celle que j'aurais du avoir… Mais a cause d'une potion ingérer quand j'étais encore dans le ventre de notre mère, et reprise ensuite quand ma mère adoptive m'a prise dans ses bras pour la première fois : J'ai copié son ADN. Je ne peux redevenir la véritable moi que lorsque j'ingère l'anti potion… En vérité, je ne ressemble pas à ça…

Et c'est ainsi que Drago Malefoy faillit s'étouffer.  
Comment cela elle n'était pas comme cela d'habitude ?! Hey ! Il pouvait admettre avoir une sœur blonde aux yeux bleus et ressemblant à sa mère. Soit ! Il pouvait accepter de ne pas connaître son nom et son prénom. Bien ! Mais apprendre qu'elle ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle était actuellement devant lui était un peu de trop !  
Malefoy Junior superficiel ? A peine… !  
Bon… Il devait se creuser les méninges ! Sans le savoir, la FAUSSE-blonde venait de lui donner un indice de taille sur son identité.  
1 – Mademoiselle fausse blonde était à Poudlard !  
2 – Elle était amie avec Potter.  
3 – Elle n'appréciait pas que l'on dise du mal de la belette femelle (2) .  
4 – Elle n'était pas de Serpentard puisque que tous les serpentard détestent Potty et les Weasley !  
Il fallait donc que Drago se concentre sur une fille à Griffondor, Pousouffle (Salazar lui en préserve), ou Serdaigle qui était amie avec Ginny Weasley et avec Harry Potter…  
Mouais… Il y avait du monde. Mais cela était mieux que rien.

C'est en relevant le nez qu'il constata que sa peut-être sœur attendait une réponse… Et flut… Autant lui demander directement :

- Il y a donc de forte chance pour que tu sois quelqu'un que je connais…

- Oui…

- Et… Est-ce le cas ?

- Je… Je ne… Oui Drago… Tu me connais.

Drago poussa un rire machiavel en lui : Il la connaissait ! Ce qui réduisait un peu son champ de recherche…  
Alors… Alors … Alors…  
Une fille de Griffondor, Pousouffle (Salazar lui en re-préserve) ou de Serdaigle, qui était amie avec Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter…  
Hum… Luna Lovegood ? Elle avait le mérite d'être blonde !... Drago ne ria même pas à ce qui était censé être une blague interne… Jamais… Il préférait encore Granger !  
Granger…  
Il tiqua…  
« Je ne suis pas une sang de bourbe ! » avait-elle crié à Pansy et lui…  
Elle s'était battu une fois avec Pansy alors que la blonde s'était battu avec la belette femelle.  
Hermione Granger était amie avec Harry Potter et la belette.  
Elle était venu le voir à l'infirmerie… Elle avait demandé des infos sur des Serpentard… Oh…Salazar…  
Et… Elle venait de rompre selon les bruits qui couraient à la grande salle pendant le déjeuner…

AU NOM DE SALAZAR SERPENTARD !  
Cela ne pouvait pas être elle ! Drago plaisantait quand il avait pensé cela à la base… Non ! Pas elle ! Cela pourrait être une blague de… Weasley… ? Non… Bien trop stupide pour faire ce genres de blague le Weasley !  
De Potter alors ? Non plus… Potter n'avait pas le temps ni l'envie de lui faire ce genre de farce. Et cela ne serait pas allé sir loin…  
Il devait l'admettre… Tout portait à croire que la petite blonde était en réalité Hermione Granger… Et s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague… Elle pensait vraiment être sa sœur !  
Si c'était bel et bien le cas, il se devait d'aller vérifier !

Drago prit soudain cette affaire beaucoup plus au sérieux…  
Cela expliquerait aussi comment elle était au courant qu'il voyait Potter la nuit…

Il la regarda et renifla…  
Lui demander ou non lui demander ? Telle était la question… Devait-il prendre le risque de lui dire ce qu'il pensait ? Voulait-il vraiment en avoir le cœur net ?  
Drago n'était pas idiot… Mais il préférait prendre ses précautions. Et si sa petite blonde se révélait être la Miss je-sais-tout de Griffondor, il fallait qu'il le sache.

Le blond se racla alors la gorge.  
La jeune fille qui lui avait laissé le temps de réfléchir sursauta, elle-même perdue dans ses pensées. Finalement, elle regarda, prête à l'écouter :

Dis-moi… Je viens de… De réaliser quelque chose et… Je voudrais savoir si… Euh…

Tu as réalisé quoi ? demanda-t-elle à des années lumières de se douter qu'il avait percé son secret à jour, Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Très bien je me lance… Tu m'as bien dit que ton apparence actuelle était en quelque sorte fausse n'est-ce pas ?

Et bien… Je suis actuellement telle que j'aurais du l'être sans la potion de Renaissance oui. Mais normalement, je n'ai pas ce physique là. Effectivement.

Une pointe d'angoisse commença à monter en Hermione, où voulait-il en venir ?

Ok… Euh… j'ai remarqué des… Similitudes… Certains points communs entre une personne que je connais et toi… Et… Et je me demandais si…

Drago était prêt à exploser de l'intérieur tant le suspens était fort pour lui. Il lui fallait demander… Il s'énerva alors intérieurement et laissa tout partir :

Est-ce que tu es Hermione Granger de Griffondor ?!

La jeune fille resta sans bouger, sans respirer : comment ?! Elle n'avait pourtant pas donné autant d'indices que cela ! Si ?... Oh non… Par Merlin… NON !  
Devait-elle être honnête ? Comment aller réagir Drago ?  
Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, elle ne voulait pas le perdre… Pas lui… Elle avait trop besoin de lui maintenant qu'elle savait être sa sœur biologique…  
Comment allait-elle faire ? Etait trop tard pour tout nier en bloc ? Elle venait de perdre beaucoup de temps à réfléchir, peut –être dix secondes…  
Elle voyait les sourcils de son frères se froncer…  
Elle devait décider et maintenant !  
Elle inspira, expira et se lança :

Oui… lâcha-t-elle à bout de souffle… Oui Drago tu… Tu as bien deviné…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui :

Je suis bel et bien Hermione Granger.

C'est alors que le blond se leva et partit en trombe.

Drago ! Attends ! L…Laisse moi t'expliquer s'il-te-plait ! Attends !

Laisses moi ! lui cria-t-il en se retournant.

Elle devait le laisser…  
Au moins pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir…

Hermione essaya cependant de le rattraper et elle parvint à lui saisir le bras :

Non ! je ne te laisserais pas Drago ! lui hurla-t-elle dessus.

Le blond se débattit mais la jeune fille tint bon :

Je suis ta sœur que cela te plaise ou non ! Je n'en suis pas plus ravie que toi et pour être honnête, au début, j'aurais préféré que ma famille ne soit pas la tienne ! Mais je n'ai pas eut le choix Drago !

Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?! Tu ne peux pas me le prouver de toute façon !

Bien sûr que je le peux ! Ollivander ne te suffit pas ?!

Non…

La jeune fille paniqua quand il se défait de sa prise et recommença à partir. Elle devait le raisonner… Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte…

Drago Lucius Malefoy ! hurla-t-elle aussi fort que ses poumons le lui permirent.

Quoi ?! lui répondit sur le même ton son vis-à-vis cinquante mètres devant elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Leurs voix raisonnèrent dans la forêt interdite, les laissant tous les deux muets quelques instants… L'écho commençait à devenir un peu effrayant avec la nuit tombante…  
Hermione eut un frisson quand elle entendit craquer des herbes derrière elle. C'est pile à ce moment là qu'elle se retransforma.

Drago put alors voir de ses yeux qu'il s'agissait bien de son ennemie Hermione Granger qui s'était changé en sa prétendue sœur.  
Un autre craquement, proche de lui cette fois attira son attention.

Hermione entendait elle aussi de nombreux craquements et commençait à avoir très peur… Elle chercha le responsable mais se rendit vite compte qu'il ne pouvait y en avoir qu'un seul…  
La jeune fille lança un regard désœuvré à son frère qui lui non plus n'avait l'air très à l'aise.

Soudain, un gros Troll apparut derrière Hermione qui cria.  
Instinctivement, Drago courut vers elle et envoya un sort dans la poitrine du monstre :

_Stupéfix !_

Le troll tomba à la renverse avant d'avoir pu attraper la jeune fille. Mais cela était sans compter les deux autres trolls arrivant derrière le blond et les trois autres sur le cotés droit d'Hermione.  
Les deux jeunes se regardèrent et Hermione hurla :

Par ici ! Vite !

Elle montra la direction à son frère et ils coururent tous les deux dans la même direction. Le jeune homme rattrapa Hermione et lui saisit la main en lui passant devant pour la tirer derrière lui, les trolls à leurs talons.  
Drago et Hermione se référait aux lumières provenant du château qui ne semblait plus si loin que cela et espéraient pouvoir atteindre le parc avant d'être dévorer par ses énormes bestioles.  
Sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux par rapport à la révélation d'Hermione, ils courraient pour sauver leurs vies de ces abominables monstres.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'entré du bois et tombèrent juste en face du Saul Pleureur. Hermione eut une idée et tira le serpentard derrière elle :

Viens !

Tu es folle ! On va se faire pulvériser par le Saul !

Justement, les trolls derrière nous aussi !

C'est du suicide !

C'est du géni ! assura la jeune fille.

Le blond jura mais suivit tout de même la Griffondor et ils foncèrent sur le gros arbre.  
Le Saul s'étonna de trouver deux élèves sous ses branches et, de fort mauvaise humeur, se décida à les écraser. C'était sans compter l'arriver de cinq trolls qui lui foncèrent dedans.  
Peu accoutumé à se faire agresser de la sorte, sauf par des voitures magiques volées (3), il déversa sa nervosité passagère sur les gros intrus, pris au piège entres les branches du Saul.

Hermione et Drago en profitèrent alors pour filer et pour arriver à l'entrée du parc.

Derrière une hais, ils soufflèrent et Hermione se tourna vers le serpentard :

Tu vois que c'était du géni.

Que tu es arrogante ! souffla Drago.

C'est de famille… sourit-elle.

Il lui rendit son sourire et après quelques instants et réflexions dit :

Bon… On va dire que j'ai une dette envers toi… Puisque c'est grâce à toi que je ne suis pas mort écraser ni par un troll ni par un Saul… Alors on va dire que si tu arrives à me prouver que tu es bel et bien ma sœur… je… Je t'aiderais à te rapprocher de nos parents et à découvrir pourquoi tu as été abandonné… Cela te va la Miss-je-sais-tout ?

Hermione eut un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de son visage.

Bien sûr que cela me va ! Mais… A part Ollivander je n'ai pas tellement de preuves… elle réfléchit un instant, Ah mais si ! Le grand arbre généalogique ! Si je suis ta sœur, cela y sera inscrit !

Mais… Cet arbre est censé ne pouvoir être consulter que par les membres d'une même famille… Et tu ne peux pas le consulter si un Malefoy n'est pas avec toi !

Mais toi ! Tu pourrais venir avec moi !

Mais pas moi imbécile ! Il faut un Malefoy adulte ! Un Malefoy qui ait l'autorisation de les consulter ! Mon père ou ma mère en soit !

Hermione eut un sourire et regarda Drago :

Dis-moi… Est-ce que tu t'entends bien avec le professeur de potion ? dit-elle un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

Il ne vaut pas Rogue… Mais on va dire qu'on se supporte mutuellement… Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il méfiant.

Et bien… Cela te dirait de boire le thé avec lui ? Pendant que… Que je m'introduis dans sa réserve ?

Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire dans sa réserve ? s'enquit Malefoy complètement blasé et agacé.

Lui prendre un peu de Polynectar ! Quelle question ! Comme cela, tu n'auras qu'à piquer un cheveu à ton père et un à ta mère et on pourra entrer ni vu ni connu…

Drago n'en pouvait plus de cette fille : Il venait d'avoir des ennuis et avec sa nouvelle idée, il y courait encore tout droit…  
Mais la curiosité le balayait trop pour qu'il refuse :

Si on se fait chopper je suis foutu, tu en es consciente de ça ?

On ne se fera pas prendre ! Promis !

Très bien… Alors on en rediscute… Je t'ai asses vu pour aujourd'hui Granger…

Avant qu'il ne parte vers le château Hermione l'appela :

Drago ?

Quoi ? demanda-t-il agacé.

Est-ce que tu pourrais m'appeler par mon prénom maintenant… ?

Elle entendit le Serpentard grogner et dire finalement :

Tiens-moi informé… Hermione…

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire… Et bien… Cela ne s'était pas si mal passé finalement…

Fin du chapitre 9…

**(1) Bah oui, techniquement, Hermione est brune/châtain. Mais certainement pas blonde !  
(2) Drago parle de Ginny Weasley.  
(3) Tome 2, Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets : Harry et Ron foncent dans le Saul cogneur et il les destroye pour se venger mais il n'a pas réussit à les tuer... Au grand malheur de Snape ! **

**Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?  
Au fait ! Il y a de forte chance pour que je ne poste la suite que la semaine prochaine, soit Mardi, soit Samedi (et oui ! La reprise des cours les amis !) mais j'essayerai de conserver un bon rythme !  
Voldy : C'est sûr qu'elle préfèrera écrire sa fiction que de bosser sa Spé Maths…  
Magri' : Mais chut ! Je fais encore ce que je veux !  
Voldy : Ouai… C'est cela…  
Magri' : Ne faîtes pas attention à ce vilain grincheux ! La suite bientôt !**

PS : On va faire un jeu !  
Devinez pourquoi Harry et Drago se retrouvent de temps en temps la nuit ! Si vous arrivez à trouver, je vous donnerais une réponse ( par PM) de votre choix sur l'intrigue de la fanfic' !  
Attention, vous pouvez donner votre avis par commentaire mais si je vous réponds, faudra pas spoil les autres !

See you later !


	10. Chapter 10: Mon meilleurs ami

**Et oui les amis, j'ai sacrifié mon DERNIER dimanche de vacance pour écrire la suite _ , mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si je n'aimais pas écrire cet fanfiction !  
Beaucoup de révélation dans ce chapitre 10 !  
**

**Bonne lecture ! ~**

Hermione regagna vite son dortoir pour déposer ses affaires après sa petite balade avec Drago. Elle rangea les fioles qu'elle n'avait pas utilisées et enfila sa robe de sorcière pour se rendre au diner : elle avait sauté le déjeuner et avait une faim de loup !  
En redescendant dans la salle commune, elle vit Harry qui lisait un livre moldu : Le premier crâne de Nicolas Sker. Elle se dit de lui demander de le lui prêter quand il l'aurait fini et marcha vars lui.

Salut Harry ! dit-elle, On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ?

Son ami leva les yeux de son roman et la regarda, avec un petit sourire gêné :

Oui désolé, j'étais avec Ron. Il s'en veut beaucoup tu sais ? Et j'ai eut quelques petits problèmes avec Ginny donc je me suis fais discret. Je ne t'ai pas vu au déjeuner d'ailleurs…

C'est normal, j'ai laissé passer l'heure du repas. Comment cela des problèmes avec Ginny ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

Oui… il ne fit aucun commentaire quand au fait qu'elle ne répondait pas au sujet de Ron, Elle se fait de plus en plus … Euh… Comment dire ? Possessive…

Hermione soupira et prit place à coté de son meilleur ami et ce dernier déposa son livre sur un petit buffet à coté du divan :

Tu sais très bien pourquoi elle se comporte comme cela avec toi, Harry… murmura-t-elle, Il serait peut être temps de lui donné une réponse… Tu ne penses pas ?

Son ami sembla réfléchir… Bien sûr qu'il savait que Ginny Weasley l'aimait… Mais il n'éprouvait pas la même chose, puis il était déjà pris :

Oui mais… Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal tu sais ? J'aime beaucoup Ginny… Mais comme la sœur de mon meilleur ami. Et non autrement…

Et bien tu devrais le lui dire. Elle est entrain de se fermer aux autres pour toi…

Tu… Tu as raison. C'est juste que… Euh… Ce n'est pas sa faute c'est moi qui…

Il faillit dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et sourit à Hermione :

Je dois régler cela. Ce n'est plus vivable, ni pour elle, ni pour moi… murmura-t-il en se relevant.

Avant de quitter la pièce il ajouta en tendant une main vers la jeune fille :

Tu viens avec moi n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione sourit et saisit la main d'Harry pour l'accompagner dans la grande salle, là où le repas serait bientôt donné et là où Harry trouverait le plus facilement Ginny.  
Sur le chemin, Hermione repensa à Drago… Ce qui s'était passé plutôt lui faisait penser à une mauvaise histoire dramatique familiale… Se retrouver face à des trolls… Le Saul cogneur… Tout cela chimérique… Comme si rien n'était arrivé : seulement, tout avait bien eut lieu n'est-ce pas ?

Au détour d'un tournant, ils croisèrent Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini.  
Hermione préféra baisser la tête et Harry sifflota l'air distrait : inutile d'avoir des ennuis maintenant avec les serpentards. Cela n'arrangerait ni Hermione ni Harry.  
Seulement, le pékinois ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, ainsi, elle leur bloqua le passage délibérément.

Alors ? On se balade avant le soupé les Griffon' ? ricana-t-elle, Hey Blaise ? Tu n'as pas envie de _discuter_ un peu avec eux ? Je vois que tu n'as aucune marque de notre dispute Granger, alors que moi… elle désigna sa lèvre un peu fendue, A cause de cela, je ne peux plus embrasser mon Dragonouchet…

Alors que le ton de la jeune fille était plutôt menaçant, Hermione explosa de rire : « Dragonouchet » ?! Sérieusement ?!  
Elle en toucherait deux mots au concerné ! « Dragonouchet » !  
La jeune fille riait à gorge déployé pendant qu'Harry la regardait un peu gêné… S'ils voulaient éviter les ennuis, c'était loupé…  
Avant que Pansy ne puisse réagir à la « moquerie » de son ennemie, Blaise lâcha un petit rire à coté d'elle :

C'est vrai que moi non plus je ne t'ai jamais vu l'embrasser… chuchota-t-il, Si tu ne me l'avais pas dit il y a deux ans, je n'aurais pas su que tu sortais avec lui.

Devant l'air mauvais de son amie, il ajouta :

Mais ! Cela ne me regarde pas, Hein ! Si vous préférez être discrets moi je m'en moque !

Rattrape toi, rattrape toi… soupira Pansy, Enfin, TOI, tu peux te rattraper… Mais _elle_ je ne vais pas la louper !

Quand Hermione comprit que le pékinois ne s'attaquerait qu'à elle, elle eut deux sentiments : 1- le soulagement, elle n'attaquerait pas Harry à cause d'elle. 2- L'agacement, elles allaient encore se battre.  
Mais même si elle réalisa cela, elle ne put se préparer au sort que lui lança Pansy du bout de sa baguette. Heureusement, Harry la décala vers la droite pour lui permettre d'éviter l'attaque.

Parkinson… dit-il, Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée de nous battre dans les couloirs…

C'est vrai que la salle de duel serait plus approprié… ajouta Zabini bien décidé à assister à un combat de filles… Je peux être votre témoin si vous voulez !

Le survivant lança un regard las au serpentard qui voulait clairement dire : « Are you Serious man ? » au quel Zabini aurait certainement répondu « No, but i'm black »(1). Mais Harry n'eut pas besoin de défendre son idée car une voix familières aux deux Griffondor les interrompit :

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ?! lâcha Drago Malefoy qui venait d'entrée dans le couloir.

Drago ! se plaint Pansy, C'est Potty et le Castor qui nous ont bloqué le passage !

Ahah ! Le Dragonouchet avait disparut face à Drago ! pensa Hermione avant de réaliser que cette petite peste de Parkinson les dénonçaient à tord :

Si je puis me permettre… commença Blaise. En réalité c'est nous qui…

Non ! Tu ne te permets pas ! lui cria Pansy le coupant nez dans son explication, Drago ! Fais quelque chose !

Ce dernier regarda Hermione et Harry avant de retrousser son petit nez d'agacement : il ne manquait plus que cela ! Potter et sa sœur se disputant avec sa « petite-amie » et son meilleur ami… GREAT !  
Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Jouer son rôle de parfait petit con de Serpentard en enfonçant sa peut-être sœur et Potter ou alors les défendre et prendre le risque d'être la cible de tous les ragots par l'intermédiaire de Parkinson ? Décidemment, il n'avait que des ennuis ce jour-ci.  
Il posa un regard lourd sur Hermione qui voulait clairement dire : « Je pensais t'avoir asses vu pour Aujourd'hui ? Non ? » Auquel elle répondit un petit sourire navré.  
Il leva les yeux vers Potter qui le dévisageait clairement… Ne pouvait-il pas lui faciliter la tâche ?! Noooooon ! Il fallait que MONSIEUR Potter boude dans son coin ! E-Vi-De-Ment ! Et à la fin c'est lui qui se prendrait tout dessus !  
Pourquoi le ô grand Harry Potter devrait-il se mouiller pour l'aider ? hum… ?!

Ressortant de son combat interne, il leva les yeux au ciel :

Pansy, Blaise… On n'a rien à faire ici… Je n'ai pas envie de me faire chopper par Mcgonagall à cause de _leurs _gamineries…

Il appuya ses dires en faisant signe aux autres de partir devant.  
Une fois ses deux amis disparus du couloir, il lança un regard mauvais à la jeune fille :

T'en a pas marre de te battre toi ?!

Hermione s'offusqua : Mais ce n'était pas elle ! Ce n'était pas sa faute si le surnom de son frère par sa petite amie lui avait fait rire… Elle le rappela et décida de le charrier :

Mais j'ai rien fait moi… _Dragonouchet _!

Qu…

Drago écarquilla les yeux : c'était quoi ce surnom débile ?!  
Il lança un regard à Potter qui le fixait moqueur… Oh non… Pas devant Potter !

D'où tu m'appelle comme cela ?! T'es pas bien ma pauvre ! lâcha-t-il énervé.

Mais c'est ta petite amie qui te donne ce charmant petit surnom ! ricana Hermione, Allons, c'est mignon tout plein _Dragonouchet !_

Mais tu te taire oui ?! Puis Pansy n'est pas petite amie ! C'est ma… quand il vit le regard hilare d'Harry il souffla, Oh et puis laisse tomber !

Il quitta le couloir et avant de dépasser le mur il cria à sa sœur :

Et pour le coup ! C'est bien la _dernière _fois que je te vois aujourd'hui Hermione !

Cette dernière ria un petit peu et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.  
Son meilleur ami… Quelque chose clochait dans la tête d'Hermione… Mais elle ne savait pas quoi… Son meilleur ami… Son meilleur… HARRY !  
Oh non ! Harry avait été là tout le long ! Il avait vu que la jeune fille et Drago s'entendait passablement mieux et pire ! Que le jeune homme l'avait appelé par son prénom ! Il avait aussi entendu qu'ils s'étaient déjà vu ce jour-ci !  
Oh non ! Elle était stupide ! STU-PI-DE !

Je suis content qu'il ait pris notre défense ! dit soudain Harry, La tête de Parkinson était impayable !

Tiens Harry ne faisait aucun commentaire quand à la familiarité des deux autres… Pourquoi cela ?  
Hum… C'était louche tout cela… Très louche…  
Hermione se demanda si elle pouvait faire confiance à Harry et se frappa le front intérieurement : bien sûr qu'elle le pouvait ! C'était son meilleur ami ! Maintenant… Etait-ce vraiment une raison de lui dire la vérité… ? Hermione aimerait-elle qu'il lui dise s'il était dans le même cas ? Bien sûr que oui.

Donc, le dire à Harry…

Mais comment ?  
Elle regarda son meilleur ami alors qu'ils marchaient vers la grande salle et elle n'y put plus :

Tu sais je !

Hermione je !

Elle s'interrompit : Harry avait parlé en même temps qu'elle…

Toi… Toi d'abord… dit-elle ravie de reporter l'échéance.

Mais Harry sembla paniquer et fuir son regard alors son ami lui prit une main et les fit s'arrêter et s'assoir sur un banc :

Parle, je t'écoute. Dit-elle sérieusement.

Euh… Ok je vais parler…

Harry se concentra, expira et se lança :

Tu as du remarqué que Malefoy et moi on… On n'est plus aussi mauvais l'un envers l'autre n'est-ce pas ?

Effectivement, elle l'avait remarqué sur le terrain de Quiddicth, mais elle ne vit pas le rapport immédiat. Harry faisait-il référence à leur dispute avec Parkinson. Elle décida d'écouter et de cesser de réfléchir pour le moment :

Oui… Je l'ai vu…

Et bien… Tu as aussi du remarquer qu'il m'arrive de _disparaître_ de temps en temps…

Aussi… Surtout la nuit… Et Harry je…

Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle avait regardé sur la carte du maraudeur ? Elle décida d'être honnête :

Et je t'ai piqué ta carte pour regarder où tu étais… Que faisais-tu avec Dr… Malefoy ?

Tu… Tu as volé ma carte pour…

Je m'inquiétais pour toi… Je suis désolée… Quand je suis venu dans votre dortoir, c'était pour vérifier que tu étais bien rentré saint et sauf…

Il soupira et la prit dans ses bras :

Ce n'est pas grave Hermione… J'…J'apprécie que tu te sois inquiétée pour moi… Vraiment… Mais je ne risquais pas de rentrer blesser après l'avoir vu parce que je…

Hermione ne comprenait ce qu'il essayait de lui dire… Que faisaient-ils la nuit quand ils se retrouvaient ?

Ecoute Hermione ! dis Harry d'une traite soudain, Drago et moi on a cessé de se disputer depuis un peu plus de quatre moi et… Alors qu'on se voyait pendant des retenus communes on a… Disons sympathisé et… Je ne sais pas du tout comment c'est arriver Hermione mais je… C'est pour cela que je ne peux pas répondre aux sentiments de Ginny !

Harry ! Harry ! Harry ! Stop ! Je ne comprends rien ! Dis moi ce qu'il en est !

Je suis amoureux de Drago et on sort ensemble. C'est pour cela qu'on se voit la nuit…

Fin du chapitre 10…

**(1)= Petit jeu de mot pourri sur Sirius Black… Ne m'en voulait pas, c'était trop tentant… (Parce qu'en fait, Blaise il a la peau noire !). **

**Pas tapé l'auteur ! Pas tapé l'au… Hey ! Elle venait d'où cette chaise ?! Nonméoh ! C'est quoi ces lecteurs ?!  
A-Ni-WAY ! Alors ? Cela vous embouche un coin non ? Hey oui les amis ! Y.A.O.I ! Yohohoho !  
Noooon, je suis sûre que vous l'aviez tous deviner ! Non ? Mais enfin c'était flagrant ! J'ai donné pleins d'indices en plus u.u !**

Voilà, donc Harry et Drago sortent ensemble en secret !  
Mais comment va réagir Hermione ?  
Va-t-elle révéler à Harry qu'elle est la sœur de Drago ?  
Comment réagira Ginny quand Harry lui foutra le râteau du siècle ? ( non mais moi je l'aime bien Ginny pour de vrai, elle est gentille et c'est une vraie amie à Hermione en plus !).  
Hermione et Ron arriveront-ils à se rabibocher ?  
Drago et Hermione arriveront-ils à entrer dans la grande bibliothèque ?

Tout cela dans le prochain épisode des aventuriers du… Euh… Non… C'était la mauvaise fiche… 

**See you Later !**


	11. Chapter 11: Retour au Manoir

**Coucou !  
Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ! (Je sais, 3 jours c'est ééééénorme comparé à mon rythme vacancier !).  
****Pour répondre à ceux qui m'ont demandé mon rythme, le voilà :**** Cependant, il faudra vous y habituer : Car je posterai le Mercredi soir et le Samedi dans la journée (voir soirée).  
****Réponse aux Questions concernant le chapitre 10 : ****  
1- le couple HP-DM= Les avis sont partagés sur ce couple, pour ceux qui aiment le drarry, je suis contente que ce petit « plus » vous convienne. Et pour ceux qui en ont marre ou qui n'aiment pas cela, Don't worry ! Ce couple est au second plan par rapport à l'histoire. Hermione est le personnage principale, il arrivera peut être quelques scènes de bisous ou de caresses entre les deux zigotos et je pense que vous pourrez les compter sur le doigt d'une main. Rassurés ? )  
Ps: Il y a des chances qu'ils se séparent cependant! Et ce, définitivement. Je ne suis pas encore totalement décidée! **

**2- le couple RW-HG= Je n'ai jamais vu des gens aussi fâchés contre un roux ! Je plaisante bien sûr, les roux sont détestés dans le monde entier… (Ceci est une plaisanterie, je ne veux pas avoir le syndicat des roux sur le dos ! :ceci est une blague de l'auteur, ne pas tuer l'auteur, cela serait problématique pour la suite de la fanfic: ) ANIWAY ! Pour ma part, même si je suis une grande admiratrice du Dramione ( owi 3), le couple RW-HG ne me dérange pas. Je l'apprécie au contraire, puisque la talentueuse J.K Rolling l'a fait ainsi (même si tout le monde sait que Ron devait mourir au départ :p !). Je ne sais pas encore si notre petite Hermione retournera avec son roux, alors, je vous en prie, influencez moi ! Mouhahahaha !**

**3- J'ai eut beaucoup de Review très intéressante (toutes en fait ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Je vouuuus aiiiime !), mais une en particulier a retenu mon attention. Je tiens à féliciter ****ladydragonfly **** pour sa perspicacité ! Tu as trouvé ma grande ) ! Cependant… (On dirait Albus.D !) J'aimerais que tout le monde ne se hâte pas vers son magnifique commentaire pour regarder. Ce serait dommage de se spoiler n'est-ce pas ? Après, vous faîtes comme vous voulez ! : pointe son tournevis sonic en votre direction : … Zut, mauvais fandom… **

**Bref ! Voilà tout ce que j'avais à dire !  
Ne vous vexez pas si je ne réponds pas à vos reniew par message privée s'il vous plait é.è, je le fais ici car c'est plus pratique pour moi. Je tiens à vous remercier de m'encourager et de me soutenir de la sorte !  
Et maintenant… La suiiiiiite !**

Drago était aussi heureux de retourner chez lui pendant les vacances de noël qu'un pirate montant à l'échafaud… Il avait passé de très belles semaines à Poudlard et il n'avait pas fini de prévoir son coup avec sa peut-être sœur, Hermione Granger.  
Avant de quitter le château, il se rappelait avoir vu pleurer la belette femelle, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment porté attention aux premiers abords. C'est quand il avait constaté que Potter en était le responsable qu'il éprouva une grande fierté : il ne fallait pas l'oublier, Drago Malefoy était un parfait connard, frère d'Hermione et petit ami de Harry ou non.  
Il était dans le train en direction de Wiltshire, dans le comté du sud-centre de l'Angleterre, départ du West Country et accessoirement, lieu de son manoir. Manque de chance pour lui, Pansy habitait à NorthBradley, à quelques kilomètres de sa ville… Ils étaient donc dans le même train… Qui plus est, dans le même Wagon.  
Mais Drago s'était montré directe et lui avait clairement fait comprendre de ne pas l'importuner pendant le voyage de Londres à Wiltshire. La jeune fille brune avait acquiescée et ouvert un livre pour bouquiner, ne voulant pas déranger l'élu de son cœur.  
Drago se remémorait leur voyage de Poudlard à Londres… Hermione lui avait demandé de la rejoindre dans le wagon des Préfet, désert, et lui avait offert une lettre. Il ne devait l'ouvrir qu'une fois seul… Il avait par la suite tenté de voir Potter quelques instant, mais sans succès, la belette femelle toujours collée à son bras.  
Alors qu'il était presque arrivé à la gare de Wiltshire et qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour quitter le train, Pansy le stoppa :

" J'aimerais te parler Drago… " dit-elle le visage crispée.

Le blond arqua un sourcil, soupira et lui fit signe de faire vite.  
La serpentarde eut un petit sourire et lui demanda:

" Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Drago?"

Ce dernier resta de marbre. Comment pouvait-elle demander cela. Il ne l'aimait pas et ne l'avait jamais aimé:

" Non. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, Pansy." Répliqua t-il d'un ton aussi froid que la glace de ses yeux, " Mais je connais quelqu'un qui l'est".

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et abaissa ses épaules.  
Drago soupira en la voyant ainsi et vint se poster devant elle:

" Tu le savais, pourtant. Je te l'ai dit que si j'acceptais de sortir avec toi, ce serait uniquement pour que ta réputation au sein de la maison grandisse. C'était un accord Pansy" il lui souleva le menton en la forçant à le regarder " Maintenant, tu es asses populaire pour avoir n'importe qui. Je pense qu'il est temps de mettre fin à notre association. "

Elle ne répondit rien et avant de quitter le wagon, son vis-à-vis conclut:

" Pour information, même si tu n'as pas demandé: Nott est fou de toi."

Et ainsi, il s'en alla, comme si de rien n'était.  
La jeune fille le regarda descendre du train à travers la vitre et une fois qu'elle le vit se diriger en direction de la sortie de la gare, elle laissa échapper une larme. Une seule, coulant de son œil gauche, elle appuya son front contre la vitre et scruta le paysage défilé sous ses yeux:

" Mais moi c'est toi que j'aime Drago…" murmura-t-elle à elle seule, à défaut d'avoir osé le dire à Drago.

Ce dernier, totalement inconscient de ce fait et surtout non intéressé, quitta la gare pour rejoindre une cheminée. Il attrapa de la poudre de cheminette dans une main, maintins bien fort sa valise contre lui avec l'autre et clama:

" Manoir Malefoy."

Aussi tôt, une grande lumière jaillit de la voute et il disparut.  
Une fois que le flash qu'il avait reçu dans les yeux s'estompa, il contempla le salon de son chez lui, mais personne n'était dans la pièce. Soulagé de pouvoir poser ses affaires en toute discrétion et de pouvoir se poser un peu avant d'entamer les hostilités avec son père, il se dirigea vers un grand escalier et monta au troisième étage. Il rejoignit ensuite la cinquième porte et y entra.  
Sa chambre était telle qu'il l'avait laissé: un lit bien fait, une armoire rangée, un bureau propre et structuré, son nimbus 2001 rangeait dans son étui dans un coin de la pièce et quelques photos encadrées au mur.  
Il déposa sa valise sur son lit et en sortit méthodiquement le contenu, rangeant ce qui devait l'être et envoyant le linge salle à la buanderie d'un coup de baguette. Par la suite, pendit sa robe de sorcier à un cintre et il cala sa valise dans un coin de la pièce, à coté de son nimbus 2001 puis il s'allongea sur son lit… Comment aborder le sujet de l'abandon d'un second enfant…? Devait-il le faire avec subtilité ou le demander franchement?  
Ou, en premier lieu, devait-il en aviser ses parents? Il n'était pas convaincu qu'ils le laissent consulter l'arbre généalogique Malefoy… Puisqu'il n'en avait pas encore le droit étant encore en plein étude… Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, en réalité, la seule solution était de prendre quelques cheveux à sa mère et son père et les mélanger à du Polynectar…  
Il inspira, expira et se releva: il lui fallait tenir le coup!  
Fort de cette idée, il descendit de son lit, remit son costume en place, recoiffa légèrement ses cheveux et sortit de sa chambre. Il descendit fièrement l'escalier jusqu'au premier et entra dans le second salon, là où se trouvait une grande table en chêne. Son père était assit dans une des chaises et lisaient quelques parchemins du Ministère de la Magie, ainsi, il ne vit pas son fils arriver. La mère du blond était quand à elle, dans la pièce voisine et elle tentait visiblement de faire la cuisine. Mais Drago savait qu'elle finirait par utiliser sa magie:

" Bonjour père, mère" se manifesta le jeune Malefoy.

Lucius leva les yeux de sa besogne et regarda son fils, il se leva de sa chaise, marcha jusqu'à lui et lui fit une étreinte courtoise:

" Bonjour Drago. As-tu fais bon voyage? "

" C'était ennuyeux, très ennuyeux." Répliqua l'autre.

" N'étais-tu pas avec la petite Parkinson? " demanda sa Narcissa en entrant dans la pièce, " Comment va-t-elle?"

" Merci mère, je vais très bien moi aussi." Répondit Drago cynique.

La belle femme leva les yeux en l'air et prit dans ses bras son enfant. Elle le serra de façon un peu moins solennelle que Lucius et elle lui embrassa le front:

" Tant mieux si tu vas bien, mon chéri." Ajouta sa mère, " Allons au salon, tu nous raconteras comment s'est passé ce premier trimestre de cours".

Elle l'entraîna au rez-de-chaussée et le fit assoir sur un canapé à ses cotés pendant que Lucius prenait place dans un fauteuil prêt d'eux. Narcissa souligna les traits des pommettes de son fils avec ses pouces, sous le regard désespéré de son mari:

" Lâche le donc, il n'a plus cinq ans." dit-il en regardant son fils avec pitié.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard reconnaissant quand sa mère finit par le lâcher et par entamer la conversation:

" Alors? Comment cela va à l'école? "

" ça va… Je ne suis toujours pas premier de la classe, sauf en potion. Cependant, j'aurais mes examens avec mention."

" Excellent!" sourit la blonde, " Et tes amis? Comment vont-ils? Aura-t-on le plaisir de Miss Parkinson ou Blaise au manoir pendant ces vacances? "

Lucius sembla un peu plus attentif soudainement.

" Blaise viendra surement. Mais je n'inviterai pas Parkinson." Répliqua Drago.

" Miss." Le corrigea sa mère.

" Et je peux savoir pourquoi? " s'enquit Malefoy senior " Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore? Je te rappelle que vous n'allez pas tarder à vous fiancé et…"

" Je ne me fiancerai pas avec Pansy. Je l'ai quitté dans le train, il y a quelques minutes." Le coupa Drago.

Lucius se crispa et se leva d'un bond sous l'œil affolée de sa femme:

" Pour quelle raison?! Son père et moi avons passé un accord pas plus tard qu'hier! " Il le toisa quand Drago se leva à son tour " Vous allez vous marier avant vos vingt ans! Je te le garantie! "

" C'est impossible. Je suis déjà pris." Répondit simplement le Serpentard.

" ET PAR QUI?!"

" CESSEZ VOS ÂNERIES ET ASSOYEZ VOUS TOUT DE SUITE!"

L'épouse de Lucius Malefoy semblait douce aux premiers abords, mais elle demeurait une redoutable sorcière et qui plus est, la maîtresse de maison. Son fils et son mari obéir en un même mouvement dédaigneux et elle se retourna vers Drago, reprenant son sourire:

" Et qui est cette personne?" demanda-t-elle " Voudrais-tu nous la présenter?"

" Je ne préfère pas pour le moment… Nous verrons un peu plus tard."

" Très bien." en voyant Lucius commencer à se lever elle lui lança un regard noir et il reprit place immédiatement. Son fils et son mari était le portrait l'un de l'autre…

Ils passèrent ensuite à table.  
Drago et Lucius parlaient de Quiditch pendant que Narcissa regardait son garçon adoré en souriant, attendrie. Cela n'échappa pas à ce dernier qui en profita:

" Ai-je quelque chose sur le visage? " demanda-t-il.

" Oui… " Répondit sa mère avec un grand sourire " La plus belle bouille du monde".

" Arrête, il va finir par le croire" la coupa Lucius, en voyant le haussement de sourcil de sa femme il se dépêcha de continuer " C'est toujours mieux de rester humble…"

Elle regarda son mari et lui caressa doucement la main: Voilà une des raisons principales pour lesquelles Drago avait choisi un homme, qui plus est Potter. Il était allergique au romantisme. Trop de culcul la praline autour de lui le rendait nerveux. Avec Harry, il était assuré de n'avoir aucune douceur ou mielleuserie dans sa vie sexuelle… Bien qu'ils n'aient pas encore passé ce cap.  
Il décida, pour se changer les idées, de demander des informations pour Hermione à ses deux presque Poufsouffle de parents:

" Au fait…" dit-il en regardant ses géniteurs et peut être ceux de la Griffondor " Je voulais savoir quelque chose à propos de la famille."

" Dis nous, Drago" répondit son père " Bien que je pense t'avoir donné asses de cours d'étiquette pour que tu connaisses sur le bout des doigts les armoiries et…"

" Il ne s'agit pas d'étiquette père" le coupa-t-il " Je veux savoir si j'ai une cousine, un cousin ou quelqu'un de mon âge… Je parle d'un cousin ou d'une cousine directe et germains ou germaines."

Les Malefoy mari et femme restèrent stoïques mais Drago sentit une petite tension. Malefoy père grogna et répondit à son fils, comme s'il était un parfait imbécile:

" Je te rappelle mon cher enfant, que ta mère n'a qu'une sœur et qu'elle n'a pas eut de progéniture. De plus, tu sais très bien que je suis fils unique, comme le veut la tradition Malefoy. Donc, non, tu n'as aucun cousin germain ou cousine germaine."

Le blond eut une petit sourire et il hocha de la tête: bien. Maintenant, il fallait les faire paniquer pour essayer d'en apprendre plus:

" Oui. Comme le veut la tradition Malefoy. Un seul héritier." Répéta-t-il avec dédain, il joint ensuite les mains sur la table et demanda, l'air complètement détaché " Mais père. Comme ferais-je si je me marie et que…"

" Je peux t'assurer que tu te marieras" le coupa Lucius.

" Admettons." Poursuivit Drago, " Et que ma femme tombe en ceinte de jumeaux. Comment suis-je censé faire pour _conserver la tradition Malefoy_. Devrais-je choisir entre mes deux enfants…?"

Le message était plus que limpide.  
Malefoy sénior blêmit et sa femme baissa le regard, trouvant la tapisserie très intéressante. Alors le fils se racla la gorge, signifiant qu'il attendait une réponse.  
Narcissa leva les yeux finalement et répondit doucement:

" De l'époque de ton père et moi, il aurait fallut abandonner l'un des deux enfants, on aurait demandé à ton grand père de choisir qui il désirait garder, puisqu'il était encore chef de la famille… Mais…"

" Mais maintenant que mon père est décédé" continua Lucius " Les choses sont différente et… La tradition fera exception."

Drago eut un petit sourire: voilà. Il l'avait su.  
Il devait tenir informer Hermione qui devait être sa sœur après tout. Mais il ne renoncerait pas à aller jeter un œil à la bibliothèque du chemin de traverse… Juste pour vérifier.  
Ses parents demeuraient cependant asses mal à l'aise et lorsqu'il fit mine d'aller se coucher, ils discutèrent longtemps dans le salon, sous l'oreille discrète de leur fils:

" Comment l'a-t-il su?! " répéta Lucius pour la quinzième fois au moins depuis le début de la conversation " Nous avions pris toutes les précautions nécessaire à ce qu'elle ne nous retrouve jamais!"

" Je le sais bien mais… Si notre fils l'a découvert, c'est qu'il doit savoir qui elle est… Lucius ne… Ne serait-il pas temps de lui dire la vérité et d'aller vers notre… Notre fille? "

" Elle n'est pas notre fille Narcissa! Elle ne pourra jamais l'être! Nous sommes des étrangers pour elle."

L'épouse se releva du sofa et cria presque:

" Et bien si MA fille veut me rencontrer, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus TON crétin de père, je ne dirais pas non! Elle sera la bien venue ici!"

" Mais ma chérie!"

" C'est à cause de toi que je l'ai abandonnée Lucius, alors cette fois, laisse moi décider."

Et elle quitta la pièce.  
Malefoy se dépêcha de grimper dans sa chambre et d'écrire une longue lettre à sa, il en était sûr désormais, sœur.  
Mais il voulait tout de même aller voir cet arbre généalogique… Il pensait qu'il pourrait avoir des surprises quand à la vérité sur sa famille…

Il prit sa plume et commença:

" _Cher Sœur…"_

Fin du chapitre 11…

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre!  
N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, en particulier sur ce que j'ai dit avant le chap' et sur le nouveaux style de dialogue (vu que les guillemets ne fonctionne pas).  
J'attends vos retours sur l'évolution de l'histoire! **

**Ps: Un petit jeu pour vous faire patienter et à poster dans les reviews! Celui qui aura le dialogue le plus originale gagnera le droit de donner une réplique à un personnage dans cette fiction! Peu importe ce que cela sera, je serais forcé de la mettre:**

**Imaginez en un dialogue de trois répliques comment Malefoy annoncerait à son père qu'il sort avec Potter!  
A vos plumes!  
**

**See you Later!**


	12. Chapter 12: Retour chez les Granger!

**Coucou les p'tits loups!**

**Coté Review:****  
Alors pour répondre un peu à chacun, voilà le check point:  
1) Je pense vraiment faire casser Harry et Drago, mais ça reste encore dans le domaine " idée".  
2) Ron et Hermione ne seront de nouveaux ensemble qu'avec un grand miracle ! C'est sûr, mais peut –être arrivera-t-il ;)!  
3) NO. Je ne ferais pas des couples WTF du genre Hermione/Pansy ou je ne sais quoi xD! Just NO! Mais éventuellement dans une autre fanfiction si le contexte s'y prête. **

**Coté concours:  
****J'ai été un peu déçue du nombre de participant à ce concours-ci. Vous n'étiez que 4 à écrire ces répliques. Dommage pour vous ;)! Cependant, bien que j'aime aussi les autres, une en particulier a attiré mon attention, la voici: **

**"Lucius est dans son bureau avec Draco. Il prend un air solennel et commence à parler à son fils.**

**- Draco... J'ai entendu certaines rumeurs inacceptables concernant un penchant pervers que tu aurais pour certains fruits... Dis moi que tu n'es pas Applephile...**

**- Père... Tant que nous en sommes à parler de ça, je souhaiterai vous avouez quelque chose. Je n'ai aucun penchant quelconque pour les pommes... Je réserver ce genre de comportement à Harry... Potter...**

**- Très bien. Tu me vois soulagé d'apprendre ça, apr... POTTER?! Draco Lucius Malfoy! Je t'ordonnes de te remettre immédiatement à des occupations plus saines avec des pommes!"**

**Un grand bravo à ****AyameShiroi ****pour son Drapple! J'ai adoré! Vraiment. J'étais morte de rire x)! Congretulation Miss!  
Tu as gagné, donc tu peux m'envoyer ta réplique par Message Privée que j'inclurai dans le prochain chapitre! Encore Bravo! **

**Voilà! C'est à peu près tout!  
Bonne lecture!**

" Je suis amoureux de Drago Malefoy et on sort ensemble. C'est pour cela qu'on se voit la nuit."

Hermione était restée muette sous la surprise.  
Oh bien sûr, elle n'avait pas laissé son meilleur ami patienter trop longtemps à la suite de sa déclaration… _Seulement _cinq bonnes minutes à ouvrir la bouche puis à la refermer. Elle avait finis par lui dire qu'elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas mais que cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que de raison. Harry avait sourit et ils étaient partis ensembles vers la grande salle pour dîner, sans plus de formalités.  
Hermione aurait voulu en parler, c'était sûr. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Harry souhaitait rester discret sur le sujet et n'aimait pas trop en discuter avec elle. Ni avec personne d'autre. Trouvant sa relation avec le blond un peu trop _particulière_ et _bestiale _pour en raconter les cotés romantiques… Puisqu'ils n'y en avaient pas…  
Du coup, la jeune fille n'avait pas pu lui parler de son frère. Autrement dit, son petit copain. Elle n'avait pas trouvé le moment trop opportun et s'était résigné à le lui annoncer un peu plus tard. Mais il était sûr qu'elle devait annoncer à Drago qu'elle était au courant. Et avant le dernier jour avant les vacances de noël, elle lui avait écrit une lettre qu'elle voulait qu'il n'ouvre qu'une fois chez lui, seul, pour n'étriper ni Harry, ni elle-même: question de sécurité.

Alors qu'elle était à la gare de Poudlard, elle avait relu très vite le papier avant de le mettre sous enveloppe et de le donner en main propre à son frère. Le contenu de la lettre était ainsi:

_Cher Drago,  
Oui, tu remarqueras que j'utilise ton prénom, ainsi j'espère que tu feras de même en t'adressant à moi pour répondre à cette missive… ENFIN! Si tu y réponds!  
Voilà, je voulais te dire que j'aimerais d'abord que l'on se voit pendant les vacances, pour la tu-sais-quoi avec les apparences de tu-sais-qui. Tu remarqueras que je reste prudente, au cas où quelqu'un d'autre tombe sur cette lettre.  
De plus, Harry m'a parlé. Il m'a tout avoué sur tu-sais-quoi.  
J'ai trouvé que cela serait peut-être mieux de te dire que je savais tout. Même si Harry n'est pas au courant pour nous…  
Et je veux que tu saches que cela ne me dérange pas pour vous deux. Je trouve cela au contraire très bien. Je ne m'y attendais pas, certes, mais je dois dire que cela explique beaucoup de choses. J'espère que vous saurez vous complaire dans ce nouveau chapitre de votre vie. _

_Ps: Réponds moi pour fixer une date de Rendez vous.  
Mon adresse: (1)_

_Hermione. _

Elle était ensuite allée avec ses amis et une fois à Londres, elle avait dit au revoir à Harry et Ron. Ce dernier lui ayant dit une chose asses touchante mais qui la rendait la mal à l'aise: " Je te ferais retomber pour moi, mais n'ai pas peur, je serais là pour te rattraper". Bien que cela aurait eut plus de classe si Ronald avait été attrapeur.  
Hermione hésitait encore à retourner avec son ex-petit copain et encore actuel autre meilleur ami, mais elle avait peur de devoir le quitter quelques jours après pour s'être trompé.  
Elle arriva bien vite dans une petite ruelle pour transplaner et une fois chez elle, du moins, devant sa porte d'entrée, elle entra et appela:

" Maman! Papa! Mami! Je suis de retour!"

"Elle est là" entendit-elle, vu la voix, il devait s'agir de sa chère grand-mère Rose.

Avec un petit sourire, elle marcha jusqu'au salon, en laissant ses valises dans l'entrée. Quand sa grand-mère, une vieille dame aux cheveux teints en blonds et aux yeux bruns avec une logue robe verte à boutons, la vit, elle lui sauta presque dessus pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues.  
Sa mère et son père les rejoignirent pour accueillir leur fille et ensuite, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et sur un fauteuil, pour le Dr Granger.

" Alors? " demanda la mère de la jeune fille" Comment s'est passé ce début d'année? On n'a pas beaucoup eut de Hiboux de ta part! " La sermonnât-elle gentiment.

" En particulier consternant l'histoire ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu es venu à la maison" continua son père.

" Quand ton papa et ta maman m'ont dit que tu allais peut-être retrouver tes parents biologiques, j'étais un peu inquiète…" admit la grand-mère qui ne connaissait pas l'existence des sorciers " Mais je suis sûre que ce sont de bonnes personnes, tu l'es toi après tout. "

Hermione grimaça, _"de bonnes personne_s" n'étaient pas tellement les mots justes en ce qui concernaient les Malefoy… Elle lança un petit sourire à ses parents, ne pouvant pas en parler totalement devant la mère du Dr Granger.  
Elle décida toutefois de les aviser de l'avancée de ses recherches sans évoquer le monde sorcier:

" A vrai dire… Je sais maintenant qui sont mes parents biologiques… Il s'agit des parents d'un camarade classe à moi: Drago Malefoy." Elle fit une pause et continua " Mais… Ce ne sont pas des gens très gentils et je doute qu'il m'accepte en temps que leur fille si je venais à eux. Cependant, Drago a plutôt bien prit la chose".

" Une petite minute… " la coupa Mrs Granger " Drago Malefoy… Ce n'est pas le gamin qui t'embêtait à l'école? Tu veux dire que tu es sa sœur? "

La mamie Rose se releva d'un bond:

" Comment? Ce petit merdeux t'ennuyait à l'école?! Mais comment cela se fait-il que je ne l'ai pas su plus tôt? Je serais allé voir ses parents pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée!"

Pas plus étonné d'entendre sa grand-mère jurer, elle la regarda avec amusement. Cela lui rappela le " Attendez que mon père entende parler de ça" de son frère. Elle aussi, elle aurait pu le dire après tout. Elle ria toute seule quand elle se rappela qu'il lui avait dit quand elle l'avait frappé en troisième année… Lucius Malefoy serait-il venu gronder sa fille d'avoir embêter son frère?  
Au cours du repas, le Dr Granger eut une idée:

" Bien qu'il n'ait pas été très gentil avec toi dans le passé, maintenant, cela va mieux n'est-ce pas? " en voyant que sa ville acquiesçait, il ajouta " Et bien, pourquoi ne pas l'inviter à déjeuner pendant ces vacances? Comme cela, nous aurions un petit aperçut de tes parents biologiques à travers lui. "

Hermione allait refuser… Mais, elle ne le fit pas: Et pourquoi pas?  
Cela serait intéressant d'inviter Drago chez elle, elle pourrait le présenter à sa famille et ainsi ils pourraient préparer le plan pour la bibliothèque tous les deux… Elle sourit à son père et lui répondit qu'elle allait lui proposer.

Une fois que Grand-mère Rose fut allé se coucher dans la chambre d'ami, Hermione décida de montrer sa véritable apparence à ses parents adoptifs en buvant un tout petit peu de potion de Renaissance.  
Elle se transforma devant leurs yeux ébahis et tourna sur elle-même pour qu'ils la voient un peu mieux. Elle demanda ensuite ce qu'ils en pensaient avec un peu d'appréhension.

" Et bien… Tu es différente, c'est sûr. Mais tu es aussi très jolie. Autant que normalement. " Commença sa mère " C'est juste… Différent."

" Tu dois t'en douter aussi, mais je préfère l'autre Hermione" sourit son père " Mais tu n'es pas mal du tout comme cela aussi."

" Ton père a toujours aimé les blondes" ria un peu Mrs Granger.

" Pas autant que vous deux" répliqua l'autre, " Bon. Propose à ton frère de venir, disons… Après demain? Préviens le aussi pour ma mère, il ne faut pas qu'il se comporte comme un sorcier en face d'elle après tout"

" Ne t'inquiète pas Papa, il fera attention."

Et sur cette dernière phrase, elle embrassa ses parents avec un petit sourire: cela faisait du bien de rentrer chez soit!  
Elle grimpa dans sa chambre et vit qu'un grand duc, une race de Hiboux, l'y attendait avec une lettre. Elle ouvrit à l'oiseau perchait sur la fenêtre et lui prit la lettre, lui donnant un petit bol d'eau qu'elle partit chercher dans la cuisine.  
Pendant que le hibou buvait et se reposait, elle déplia et lu la lettre venant de Drago:

" _Cher sœur,  
Oui, car je suis maintenant persuadé que tu l'es après une petite "enquête" discrète au près de père et mère. Il semble évident que tu es ma sœur et leur fille qu'ils ont abandonné. Je peux même t'en donner la raison, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi la potion n'a marché que sur toi: quand nous sommes nés, mon grand père, le père de mon père, était alors le "doyen" de la famille Malefoy. Et dans cette famille, il y a une tradition que je suis sûr tu n'ignores pas: il ne faut avoir qu'un enfant par parents. Pour plusieurs raisons que je te détaillerai plus tard. Ceci étant, mon grand père a demandait à mes parents de t'abandonner car tu étais une fille (représentant moins aux yeux de ce vieux crouton). Bien que je sache tout cela en ayant questionné mes parents sur la possibilité d'un de mes propres enfants, que j'aurais du abandonner pour respecter la tradition, je crois pouvoir affirmer que nous somme jumeaux tous les deux.  
Et, je sais que ma mère n'est pas contre l'idée de te rencontrer… Du moins, pour le moment qu'elle ne sait pas que tu que tu es une "née moldu".  
Voilà mon rapport. _

_Bon retour chez toi,  
Ps: Il faudra se recontacter pour la bibliothèque, je veux être assuré de tout ceci et avoir une preuve à apporter à mes parents en cas de mensonges de leur part. J'ai pris quelques cheveux sur leurs peignes. Il ne nous manque plus que le polynectard. _

_Bien à toi,  
Drago Malefoy. "_

Hermione eut un petit sourire en voyant qu'il ne l'appelait plus " sang de bourbes ". Elle répondit à la lettre, constatant que Drago ne faisait pas mention de sa liaison avec Harry… Elle se dit qu'il ne voulait peut être pas en discuter.  
Elle l'invita alors à passer déjeuner le sur lendemain et alla se coucher.  
Seulement, au milieu de la nuit, elle reçu une nouvelle fois le même hibou qui la réveilla en tapant vivement sur les carreaux de sa vitre. La tête dans les vapes, elle alla lui ouvrir en répétant le même rituel que quelques heures plus tôt. Ainsi, elle déplia la lettre venant, encore, de Drago:

"_ Hermione,  
Puisque tu souhaite que je t'appelle ainsi. Mais ne t'attends pas à plus d'affections de ma part.  
Je n'avais pas lu ta première lettre, celle que tu m'as remise dans le train vers Londres cet après midi, et heureusement pour moi… Je n'aurais jamais survécu au face à face avec nos parents autrement. Je tiens à être clair sur quelques points:  
1) Ne dis rien à personne à propos de Potter et moi.  
2) Dis à mon petit ami que je vais l'étriper de te l'avoir dit.  
3) Je pense qu'effectivement, c'est une bonne idée de ne pas lui en parler pour le moment.  
De plus, j'accepte de venir déjeuner chez toi. Mais n'attends pas de moi que je sois particulièrement gentil envers ta famille d'adoption. Je n'aime pas les moldus et cela ne changera jamais. Disons que je le fais pour toi, alors n'exige pas de moi que je les enlace ou que je me montre compatissant.  
Veux-tu que je demande à mes parents si tu peux passer au manoir? Pour que tu les rencontres. Bien sûr, il faudra tu prennes la potion de Renaissance, ne leurs faisons pas deux attaques d'un seul coup, allons y doucement. Je leur dirai que tu es une "amie" de l'école et que je souhaite que tu viennes prendre le thé. Mère et Père ne pourront alors que constater que nous sommes frères et sœurs et que tu es leurs filles. On avisera ensuite. _

_Alors? Qu'en dis-tu?  
Je viendrais pour onze heures après demain, _

_P.S: Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas la peine de me questionner sur ma liaison, tu ne sauras rien venant de moi.  
Drago Malefoy. "_

Hermione s'empourpra en lisant la dernière ligne. Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir les détails! Elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie!  
Elle retroussa son petit nez et répondit brièvement à Drago en lui disant qu'elle était à peu près d'accord sur tous les points qu'il soulevait mais qu'elle préférait parler avec lui avant d'accepter l'invitation au Manoir.

Elle alla vite se recoucher mais ne put s'endormir… Drago allait venir chez elle… Et il était, maintenant c'était la certitude même qui l'assurait, son frère jumeaux…

Fin du chapitre 12…

(1) Je n'ai pas trouvé l'adresse d'Hermione. Dans aucun de livres ou sur internet. Je n'ai pas voulu mettre de bêtises xD! Donc… j'ai mi (1) à la place!

**Voilà! Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensez?  
N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis sur les commentaires :D!**

**Nouveau concours:****  
Puisque que je trouve que c'était une bonne idée de faire un concours, j'en refais un!  
Cette fois-ci, vous devrez: " Imaginez en 100 mots au maximum la mort de Ron. " Oui, j'ai vu que vous le détestiez, alors donnez vous en à cœur joie! Comme pour la précédente, il faudra mettre votre texte dans les commentaires. Le texte le plus original, à mon sens, sera vainqueur!  
Cette fois, le gagnant ou la gagnante aura le droit d'inclure le personnage de son choix pour un rapide passage dans la Fanfiction. Il peut être d'un autre Fandom ou inventé s'il ou elle le souhaite (ce serait pour un potentiel/elle fiancé/ée d'Hermione Granger ou de Drago Malefoy).  
J'espère que vous serez plus nombreux à participer! Vous avez jusqu'à Mercredi ! **

**Voilà alors RDV dans les commentaires!  
Et à Mercredi!  
See you Later!**


	13. Chapter 13: Le bus

**Coucou! Voilà un nouveau chapitre! (le 13 ; D)  
Well, j'ai des ptits trucs à dire:**

**Coté Concours:**

**Etant donné qu'il y a eut très peu de participant cette fois ci, je laisse jusqu'à samedi soir pour que d'autre le fasse. Je rappelle le thème: Imaginez la mort de Ron en 100 mots au maximum.  
La gagnante du précédent concours verra sa réplique choisit dans ce chapitre. **

**BONNE LECTURE!**

Dire que Drago Malefoy était mal à l'aise était un véritable euphémisme: en effet, le sentiment exacte du "sang pur" à cet instant aurait été: " Je déteste les moldus, en particuliers ces immondes choses que sont les personnes agés…".  
Car, voyez vous, Drago n'étant déjà pas habitué à prendre les "transports moldus", pour lui, prendre le bus était une épreuve des plus redoutables: ainsi, une vieille moldue, quand il était assis de mauvaise grâce entre deux gros moldus, lui avait demandé de lui laisser sa place. Drago avait ri naturellement, comment pouvait-elle croire que lui, un sorcier qui plus est un sang pur, lui laisserait sa place? Et bien il n'eut pas le choix, car les deux gros colosses à cotés de lui le fixèrent d'une telle façon qu'il aurait même accepté de porter la vieille peau sur son dos.  
De plus, il était le seul à porter un costume: noir et une chemise blanche. Cela le désolait de voir que personne à part lui ne s'habillaient bien. Il était d'ailleurs ravis des regards étranges qu'on lui lançait, et oui: IL avait un costume LUI! En réalité… C'était plutôt la robe de sorcier en guise de veste que les passagers regardaient avec insistances.  
Mais pourquoi Drago Malefoy prenait-il les transports en commun alors qu'il lui suffisait de transplaner, me direz-vous? Et bien parce que sa chère sœur Hermione Granger lui avait donné rendez vous chez elle et qu'il n'en connaissait pas l'emplacement exacte. Mais voler en pleins Londres n'était pas la meilleure des idées à avoir, particulièrement pour un jeune sorcier venant d'avoir sa majorité tel que lui.  
C'est donc ainsi que Drago était descendu à l'arrêt de bus pour rejoindre une Hermione Granger, habillée d'un jean et d'un pull rose, l'attendant sur le trottoir de l'arrêt de bus non loin de chez elle.  
Quand elle le vit vêtu de sa robe de sorcier elle écarquilla les yeux:

" Mais enfin Drago! " s'écria-t-elle " Ne me dis pas que tu as pris le bus comme cela?"

" Bien sûr que si" s'indigna le blond " Et pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas pris " comme cela"?! " Il jeta un regard à son pull " Je suis déjà bien plus présentable que toi!"

" Tu as du te faire remarquer… Mais tu vas la retirer pour le déjeuner n'est-ce pas?" elle ajusta son pull malgré elle " Ma grand-mère est moldue, elle ne connait rien à la magie. Mes parents ont pensé que c'était mieux de ne rien lui dire".

" Attends que mon père entende parler de ça!…" dit machinalement Drago puis il ajouta très vite " Ah non, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il le sache en fait."

Il retira alors sa robe de sorcier et la plia sous son bras.  
La jeune fille put alors remarquer le joli costume très classe de son frère et eut un petit sourire: mais c'est qu'il s'était fait beau le Drago!  
Elle lui prit la main, ne fit pas attention quand elle remarqua que Drago essayait de s'en défaire, et marcha avec lui:

" J'habite à deux minutes de cet arrêt, on est juste à coté" dit-elle avec le sourire.

" For-Mi-Dable" ironisa le serpentard en regardant le cartier d'un air distrait.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison, Hermione se tourna vers son frère et lui dit avant de le laisser entrer:

" Au fait… Mes parents sont au courant que tu es mon véritable frère" elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et continua " Et ma grand-mère aussi… Mais ile se pourrait que j'ai parlé de toi une ou deux fois quand j'étais un peu plus jeune et…"

Drago releva un sourcil circonspect : " Et que disais-tu?"

" Que… Que tu me martyrisais en fait… "

" Comment?! Mais… "

" Tu ne vas pas dire le contraire! Tu m'en fais voir des vertes et des pas mûrs! "

" Moi je ne t'ai jamais frappé, au moins! " s'écria offusqué Drago.

" Tu ne vas pas reparler de ça! Cela fait au moins cinq ans! "

" Non! Quatre ans! Et tu m'as cassé le nez Granger! "

" Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! " pesta la jeune fille " Je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu m'appelles… "

" Hermione? " demanda Mrs Granger.

La jeune fille se retourna vite vers sa mère et voulu, par réflexe, cacher Drago. Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et se contenta de pousser un peu sa sœur pour aller saluer la maîtresse de maison:

" Bonjour Mrs" dit-il en lui tendant la main " Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy et je suis… "

" Vous êtes le frère d'Hermione c'est cela? C'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup" termina-t-elle en lui serrant la main. Vu de l'extérieur, cette conversation aurait parût sans queue ni tête " Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Drago."

L'interpellé grimaça. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la Moldue l'appelle par son prénom… Et encore moins à ce qu'elle le tutoie…

" Fais le entrer ma chérie" dit finalement Mrs Granger avant d'aller à la cuisine.

Hermione eut un petit sourire et attrapa le bras du blond qu'elle traîna presque dans le salon. Elle déposa sa robe de sorcier sur un porte manteau (sous les vives protestations de l'autre) et dit alors:

" Mamie! Je te présente Drago Malefoy! Drago, voilà ma grand-mère Rose Granger!"

Une vieille dame aux cheveux teints en blond caramel et au teint rosie se retourna vers le sang pur. Il la regarda. Elle le regarda. Hermione les regarda. Ils regardèrent Hermione. Et finalement, la Mamie se releva vers le blond. Elle tendit une main vers lui et lui lança un regard dédaigneux:

" Alors… Il s'agit de toi." Commença-t-elle.

" Il semblerait en effet." Continua Drago du tac au tac, sentant que la grand-mère en avait après lui.

" Je ne m'attendais pas à cela." Décréta-t-elle, " Alors c'est toi qui ennuyais ma petite fille au lycée? " elle désigna Hermione et eut un petit sourire pour elle avant de reporter son attention vers son vis-à-vis.

" Et oui." répliqua Drago comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

La vieille dame lança un regard un à sa petite fille et haussa les épaules:

" Il n'est pas bien gros." Lâcha-t-elle alors sur le ton de la plaisanterie" Tu aurais quand même pu lui en mettre une pour qu'il te laisse"

" Oh mais je l'ai fait". Répliqua Hermione tout sourire.

Drago les regarda sans comprendre mais sourit tout de même: bon… Il ne s'était (encore) fait étriper. Hermione lui fit alors signe de le suivre jusqu'au cabinet de son père, se trouvant dans une maison adjacente à la leur.  
Elle entra sans frapper dans la salle d'attente et salua une jeune rousse à un guichet:

" Salut Amanda" sourit-elle.

La rousse eut un grand sourire et lui répliqua chaleureusement:

" Salut ma belle! Comment vas-tu? " elle se tourna ensuite vers Drago " Oh, et qui est avec toi? "

" Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy" s'enquit celui-ci.

" Enchanté! Moi c'est Amanda! Je suis la secrétaire du Dr Granger!" elle désigna la porte du cabinet aux deux jeunes " Allez y, il est en consultation annuelle avec un couple".

Hermione la remercia et avant qu'elle et Drago n'entre, Amanda lui souffla:

" Mignon ton nouveau petit ami! "

Drago, qui avait parfaitement entendu prit une mine dégoutée qui fit rire sa sœur.  
Quand ils entrèrent dans le cabinet dentaire, Hermione salua son père:

" Salut Papa! Je suis venu te présenter Drago!"

Son père se retourna vite en laissant un patient allongé sur la chaise et un autre à coté. Deux hommes, celui sur la chaise portant un legging rose et l'autre une veste léopard.  
Le Dr Granger serra la main du blond pendant que les deux hommes s'impatientaient:

" Ravi de faire ta connaissance Drago." Dit le Dr. " Je suis en consultation, mais on se verra pendant le déjeuner tout à l'heure".

Drago grimaça: Pourquoi tout le monde le tutoyait?

Le père d'Hermione se retourna vers l'homme sur la chaise et lui dit:

" Bien, Monsieur Marcos, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous fasse mal avec fraise, il ne faudra pas bouger…"

" Oh mais… Je ne serais pas contre…" répondit l'homme.

Le eut un petite rire gêné et continua son osculation, sous l'œil dégoûté de Drago. Fraise? Mais quelle fraise?

" Il est docteur en quoi ton père? " demanda-t-il à la jeune fille une fois qu'ils furent sortis.

" Il est dentiste. Il soigne les dents des Moldus." Dit-elle.

" C'est répugnant."

" Tu sais, mon père est en quelques sorte un champion dans ce domaine."

"Champion? Champion des tarés oui!"(1)

" Olala! Tu dramatises! "

Ils rigolèrent et retournèrent vers la maison des Granger… Le repas promettait d'être "joviale".

Fin du chapitre 13…

(1) = C'est la phrase que la gagnante m'a demandé de placer! Et j'y suis arrivée ahahaha! Ne t'inquiète pas, la seconde sera dans le prochain chapitre :p!

**Merci de votre lecture!  
N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et à poser pleiiiiins de questions! (j'aime les questions!). **

**Dîtes moi aussi si vous aimez les concours, que je ne me creuse pas la tête pour rien ! xD **

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera soit samedi soir, soit dimanche matin exceptionnellement. **

**See you later. **


	14. Chapter 14: C'est un Ma-Noir!

**Salut à tous! Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai un week end des plus animés! Bref! Les petits mots avant le chapitre: **

**Coté Review****: ****Cat240****: Ce n'est pas moi qui veux tuer Ron xD! Mais les lecteurs qui le détestent! Du coup, j'ai trouvé ce petit concours amusant : p!  
****Megan /****Myth444****/ ****Aurelie Malfoy**** et à tous les autres réguliers que je n'ai pas le temps de noté: merci de vos encouragement! Je lis tous vos commentaires et je les apprécie merci! **

**Coté Concours:**** Il n'y a pas eut beaucoup de participation en plus mais bon ! C'est la vie! Vous ne deviez pas être trop inspiré.  
Le concours est donc clos! Le ou la gagnante (je ne sais pas si tu es une fille ou un garçon sorry) ****Faenlgiec! **** Tu peux donc choisir d'introduire un personnage qui pourra être le fiancé ou la fiancée de Drago ou Hermione dans l'un des prochains chapitres. Te connaissant aux vues de tes commentaires, je dois cependant ajouter quelques précisions: Ton personnage peut venir de n'importe quel univers. Peu importe. Tu peux même l'inventer si tu veux. Mais sachant que c'est les Malefoy qui vont le ou la choisir il semble évident que le couple Drago/la fille ou Hermione/le mec sera hétérosexuel. Je compte sur toi pour ce point! Sinon, tu as vraiment carte blanche! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture! ~**

Chapitre 14: Un Ma-noir!

Hermione et Drago revenaient à peine de leur visite au cabinet du Docteur Granger qu'il était déjà l'heure de l'apéritif.  
Mrs Granger et Mamie Rose avaient installé sur la table basse du salon des olives fourrées à la tomate et des chips au fromage. Une bouteille de Soda et une autre de mousseux étaient disposés sur le coté en compagnie de quelques verres à pieds.  
Quand Drago prit place entre la jeune fille et sa grand-mère, il fut totalement à son aise: lui qui craignait devoir passer directement à table, le voyait bien soulagé. La mère d'Hermione quand à elle était installée sur un fauteuil non loin du canapé et servait les verres:

Belle Maman, vous prenez du mousseux je présume? Demanda-t-elle à Rose Granger, Ma chérie sert à Drago et toi du Coca-Cola s'il-te-plait.

La jeune fille obéit et versa dans l'un des verres une substance noire et pétillante. Elle tendit la chose à son frère qui la dévisagea:

Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-il des plus dubitatifs.

Tu ne connais pas? S'enquit la grand-mère, Tu es étranges! Quand j'étais jeune, on en buvait déjà! Tu dois habiter dans une grotte!

Dans un manoir. Rectifia poliment le blond.

Les deux femmes fixèrent Drago un peu abasourdies: un manoir? Le gamin habitait dans un manoir?

Hermione eut un petit rire gêné et désigna Drago de la main, comme s'il s'agissait d'un powerpoint dans un exposé:

Drago et sa famille ont une grande propriété dans les terres mais ce n'est pas tellement un…

C'est un manoir. Tout simplement, la coupa Drago qui n'aimait pas spécialement que l'on doute de son patrimoine familial.

C'est plus une grande maison… s'empressa Hermione.

C'est-un-ma-noir. Articula le blond.

La jeune fille fusilla du regard son vis-à-vis qui releva le nez fièrement. Elle lui fit de gros yeux et il releva ses sourcils inquisiteurs, mais c'était trop tard:

Alors comme ça… Tu vis dans un manoir? Demanda la grand-mère.

Effectivement. Et c'est un beau Manoir. Presque un château.

Presque un château? Répéta la mère d'Hermione, Allons mon garçon, tu dois un peu exagérer non?

Quand il remarqua que la Mrs Granger lui faisait signe de répondre affirmativement, il ne comprit pas: quel était le mal de posséder des choses? Qui plus est, de belles choses? Il toussota et vit soudain le regard emplit d'intérêt des plus lubriques de la vieille dame: Oh… Wait…

Tu es sûr d'être le frère de ma petite fille? demanda soudain Mamie Rose, Après tout… Vous ne vous ressemblez pas.

Et bien… Il semblerait qu'en effet, je sois son frère… répliqua Drago des plus mal à l'aise tout d'un coup.

Oh… Donc, techniquement, toi et moi sommes de la même famille?

Pas exactement non… articula le blond dégouté par la perspective.

Mais si! Je suis un peu ta grand-mère tu ne penses pas? Hein mon petit Dragou?

Son petit quoi?!  
Quand elle vit les joues de Drago se remplir de sang et son air s'assombrir Hermione vint à sa rescousse:

Ecoute Mamie, sourit-elle, Drago à une famille assez importante dans une certaine communauté secrète du pays. Et… C'est pour cette raison, ils ont cette grande maison qui **n'est pas** un manoir. Drago est impertinent et il **adore **se venter.

Quoi mais…!

Et. C'est pour cela que tu ne pourras pas aller dans cette **maison** car ses parents sont très prudents et aussi très réservés à l'idée de recevoir des personnes **honnêtes** telles que toi.

Je vois… Alors ton petit frère est Franc maçon?

Franc quoi? S'enquit le Blond qui ne comprenait plus rien, quand la jeune fille frappa son pied il se reprit: Oui voilà, je suis Franc j'n'sais pas quoi.

Oh… Je déteste vraiment ce genre d'individu.

Je sais mamie, mais c'est quand même mon frère.

Il n'est pas aussi beau que tu le disais en plus!

Hermione piqua un fard: elle avait effectivement dit que Drago était mignon une ou deux fois quand sa mère lui sortait le dicton " qui aime bien châtie bien " à l'époque de leurs premières années. Mais elle avait aussi dit qu'un "crétin pareil n'était pas intéressant". La jeune fille lança un petit regard au blond qui la toisait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres:

Bon maman, mamie, Drago et moi on va aller dans ma chambre pour regarder les devoirs avant que papa n'arrive. On revient.

Elle traina l'autre derrière elle et referma la porte de sa chambre. Elle vit Drago inspecter le lieu et il laissa échapper un petit " Rose" dubitatif.

Quoi Rose? S'enquit la jeune fille.

Ta grand-mère s'appelle Rose. Tu t'appelle surement Rose à cause du journal de ma mère et ta chambre est… Rose…

Et alors?

Et alors je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'aime pas le rose.

Hermione haussa les sourcils en signe de total désespérément ce qui fit sourire Drago:

Alors comme ça… Je suis beau Granger? Dit-il le petit rire pendu aux lèvres.

Oh ça va! J'étais petite! Se défendit la jeune fille.

Je suis désolé, mais tu sais bien que d'abord je suis ton frère et qu'ensuite je suis déjà pris! Persista le blond des plus moqueur.

Tu n'es pas mon genre Malefoy!

Mais pourtant tu as dit que j'étais beau. Le sourire du blond s'accentua.

Aussi beau qu'une fouine! Répliqua Hermione.

Ah oui?

Drago sauta sur la jeune fille qui atterrit sur son lit. Il la chatouilla sous les flancs et la fit crier de rire:

A…Arrê… Drago! Stop! Ria-t-elle aux éclats.

Avoue que je suis le plus bel homme que tu n'ais jamais connu et je te lâcherai. Ricana le blond joueur.

T… Tu peux toujours courir!

Très bien!

Il accentua ses chatouilles et se retrouva à califourchon sur elle. Hermione riait à en faire trembler les murs en débattant, n'en pouvant plus. Drago avait du mal à rester sur elle mais il était bien décidé à lui faire dire qu'il était le plus beau sorcier de tous les temps.

Ok! Stop! Je me rends! Cria la brune, Tu es le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu!

Et bien voilà! Réplica le blond.

Satisfait il cessa ses chatouilles mais resta assis sur elle. Il se pencha vers son visage et lui embrassa le front. La jeune fille, prise au dépourvue, rougit comme une tomate.  
Quand il finit de lui baiser le front, Drago se releva et s'assit à coté d'elle en caressant son visage, en suivant ses contours:

Et toi tu la plus jolie sœur que je n'ai jamais vue… dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Qu'est-ce que…

Drago se retourna et fit face à quelqu'un qui ne voulait absolument pas voir ici. Quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à faire là, dans cette chambre et qui le fixait médusé et passablement trahis:

Harry! S'enquit Hermione en relevant la tête vers son ami, Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu…

Et toi Hermione… Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec **mon** petit ami?! S'énerva le brun.

Drago se releva vite et marcha vers le survivant, il lui attrapa le bras et le ramena à lui pour l'empêcher de s'emporter. Mais Harry retira sa main et le fixa mauvais:

Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez elle?! Depuis quand vous êtes amis?!

C'est une très longue histoire Potter… commença Drago, Hermione et moi…

Alors maintenant c'est Hermione?! Hurla presque le brun, Alors que tu t'entête à m'appeler par mon nom de famille?!

Il poussa le blond qui faillit tomber à la renverse sur la jeune fille encore assise sur le lit à couverture rose. Hermione le rattrapa et elle se releva dans un même temps:

Ecoutes moi Harry, dit-elle, Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois d'accord? Drago et moi sommes simplement…

Vous êtes simplement quoi?!

Hermione est ma sœur abruti. Répondit Drago en fixant le brun.

Fin du chapitre 14…

**Merci de votre lecture! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez? N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis! Ça me motive et ça fait zizir ( oui oui, la flegme totale d'écrire plaisir, ce n'est pas logique parce que je viens de l'écrire et d'écrire un truc encore plus long pour vous l'expliquez? Mais je vous emmerde ! 3 Love les lecteurs, je vous aime! Moi? Bipolaire? Meuuuh non!). **

**Nouveau concours: **

**Je rappelle que le concours précédent est clos. Alors en voici un nouveau. **

**Imaginez une liste de 10 choses que Drago Malefoy ne pourra jamais faire.  
Le gagnant ou la gagnante pourra choisir le véritable prénom d'Hermione ;)! Et oui, c'est un beau lot non? A vos plumes! **

**See you Later!  
Magririne. **


	15. Chapter 15: Vivement ce Brunch

**Salut tout le monde, je poste ce chapitre 15 un lundi car j'ai peur de ne pas avoir le temps mercredi. Si jamais j'en ai la possibilité toutefois, vous aurez 3 chapitres cette semaine ( youpi!)**

Coté Reviews: Je les ai pas toutes regardés pour le moment, alors j'y répondrai au prochain chapitre, le 16, soit mercredi soit samedi. 

**Coté concours: Le concours de la liste est toujours en ligne!  
Bonne lecture ~**

" Hermione est ma sœur abruti"  
Cela lui avait fait un choc.  
Pas de ces petits chocs qui vous étonnent sur le moment. Non, un des gros chocs qui vous font vous demander qui vous êtes. Et Harry se demandait qui il était.  
Il essaya d'articuler trois mots mais n'y parvint pas… Hermione était la sœur de Malefoy? Impossible… Et pourtant… C'était tellement logique à la fois. Trop logique en réalité:

" Vous en êtes sûr…?" demanda-t-il aux deux autres.

" Wah, je pensais que tu allais me faire une scène" sourit Drago en s'avançant vers son petit copain et en l'attrapant par la taille " Tant mieux… " dit-il prédateur.

" Eloigne-toi de moi espèce de fouine aux hormones en ébullitions" s'empourpra le brun " Hermione… Tu aurais pu m'en parler… Je suis ton meilleur ami et… " Il désigna Drago " le copain de cette chose, là."

" Tu me plais aussi beaucoup Potter" ricana l'autre en prenant sa mâchoire dans une de ses mains.

Hermione savait qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Drago poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun en y passant sa langue sans aucun ménagement.  
Elle se sentit très gênée et descendit sans que les deux autres s'en rendent vraiment compte:

" Oui, Harry est venu à la porte pour te proposer de sortir et je lui ai dit que tu étais dans ta chambre avec un ami" dit Mrs Granger pour expliquer la situation à sa fille, " Les garçons sont restés en haut? " demanda-t-elle.

" Oui… Ils avaient des choses à se dire…" répliqua la jeune fille sans développer.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry et Drago descendirent: ils n'étaient ni échevelés ni rouges. Alors Hermione pensa qu'ils s'étaient expliqués.  
Harry quitta la maison des Grangers après avoir saluer le père d'Hermione et tout le monde passa à table. La jeune fille lançait des coups d'œil curieux à son frère, qu'avaient-ils dit là haut? Mais Drago semblait un peu ailleurs, répondant de temps à autre aux questions des Grangers.

" En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup tes cheveux Drago" dit Mrs Granger " Vraiment, ils sont très beaux".

" Et bien… Merci beaucoup Mrs" répliqua l'autre étonné mais orgueilleux.

" Tu parles ma grande! " le coupa Mamie Rose " Tu te les ais décolorés non? On dirait une poupée Barbie! "

" Une poupée?!" s'écria l'autre horrifiée en regardant sa sœur d'un œil grave " Mais non! Je n'ai JAMAIS touché à mes cheveux!"

" Tu t'es mit beaucoup de gel quand même" commenta la brune.

" Ne t'y mets pas Hermione! " s'énerva l'autre " Et toi tu aurais dû en mettre!"

" Quoi?! "

Alors qu'ils commençaient à se disputer, le Docteur eut un petit rire qui les coupa. Ils le regardèrent et il dit pour se justifier:

" C'est juste que vous ressemblez vraiment à un frère et une sœur tous les deux." Il eut un petit sourire et continua de manger.

La journée se termina vite et Drago repartit jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus en compagnie de la jeune fille avec sa robe de sorcier sous le bras.  
Quand ils arrivèrent finalement, Drago la regarda avec un sourire un peu triste:

" Bien… La journée se finit ici…" admit-il " Je me suis bien amusé, merci."

" Moi aussi je me suis bien amusé mais… Drago euh… Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, que t'as dit Harry?" Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de la journée.

Le blond soupira et caressa la joue de sa sœur :

" Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on se rapproche trop. Au cas où…"

" Au cas où quoi au juste?" demanda-t-elle.

" Rien… " Répliqua simplement l'autre " Il fait simplement sa petite crise de jalousie, que dirais tu de venir ce samedi pour un brunch au manoir? "

" D'accord, cela me ferait plaisir. " répondit-elle sans insister, même si cela lui demandait un très gros effort.

" Bonne soirée" chuchota Drago en lui déposant un petit baiser sur son front " Je t'aime"

Drago transplana mais réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire " Je t'aime" il avait dit à Hermione qui l'aimait…  
Cette dernière resta sans bouger une fois l'autre disparut et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait. Elle était sa sœur après tout, pas la peine de se prendre la tête pour si peu…

Quand Drago rentra au manoir, il salua sa mère et son père avant de monter directement prendre une douche. Il repensa à sa discutions avec Harry… Celle-ci se tournait encore et encore dans sa tête en un cycle infini… Pourquoi lui avait-il dit cela? Pourquoi avait-il eut besoin de lui dire cette connerie?!  
Il s'étonnait lui-même… Dire " je t'aime " à quelqu'un était généralement insurmontable pour lui… Il ne l'avait jamais dit à aucune de ses copines, ni même à Potter. Seuls ses parents en avaient bénéficiaient en de très rares occasions et encore, Drago savait ce qu'il disait. Mais là, sans crier garde, c'était sorti de sa bouche, sans qu'il ne le contrôle…

Quand il soupa avec ses parents, il leur évoqua l'idée d'inviter une amie au brunch.

" Ta petite amie? " s'enquit Narcissa.

" Non, une amie mère. " répéta Drago.

" Elle est jolie? " demanda Lucius.

" Très jolie" répliqua Drago sans trop y penser " Elle est très gentille aussi, brillante"

" Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas ta petite amie? " ria Narcissa " Elle a l'air d'être pourtant très enclin à l'être ou du moins à le devenir"

" Non… Pas vraiment… "

" Si elle te résiste c'est qu'elle t'aime bien " lui chuchota son père en confident " Mais je veux qu'elle soit de sang pur! "

" Elle ne résiste à rien puisque je ne la drague pas. Et oui, c'est une sang pur, tu peux en être sûr…"

Il souhaita la bonne nuit à ses parents et partit à l'étage, exaspéré… Pourquoi l'était-il? Depuis quand est-ce que ça le dérangeait qu'on le prenne pour le petit ami d'une fille? Il avait plutôt tendance à en jouer…

Il s'endormit renfrogner par la suite… Vivement ce Brunch…

Hermione de son coté regardait son agenda, demain elle n'avait rien à faire… C'était le bon moment pour aller rendre la baguette à Ollivander, comme cela, il n'aurait pas à lui réclamer une seconde fois.  
Cependant, elle gardait en elle une certaine frustration: de quoi avaient parlé Harry et Drago là haut? Et pourquoi Harry était-il venu la voir? Il ne lui en avait même pas donné la raison pour le coup… Elle voulait absolument savoir.  
C'est pour ca qu'elle lui écrivit une lettre en bonne et due forme:

" Cher Harry,  
Je suis heureuse de t'avoir vu aujourd'hui, mais je ne savais pas que tu venais, quel était l'objet de ta visite?  
Je suis également soulagé que tu saches la vérité concernant Drago et moi, ça m'enlève une épine du pied! Tu n'as pas idée!  
J'espère qu'on se reverra d'ici la fin des vacances et n'oublie pas de faire le devoir de potion et de défense contre les forces du mal qu'on nous a donné. N'oublie pas qu'on a un contrôle de métamorphose à la rentrée!

Passes de bonnes vacances,

Hermione"

Elle hésita un moment mais elle n'était pas réellement satisfaite qu'Harry soit au courant pour son frère et elle… Elle aurait aimé garder cela dans l'intimité encore un peu… Sans trop pouvoir se l'expliquer toutefois.

Hermione regarda la photo présente sur sa table de chevet et soupira en voyant la photographie de Ronald. Elle devait lui envoyer une lettre à lui aussi, il restait son meilleur ami:

" Cher Ronald,

J'espère que tes vacances se passent pour le mieux et que tu t'amuses bien. Mais n'oublie pas les devoirs qu'on a à la rentrée, gros flémard! Je n'ai pas envie de t'aider à rédiger ton devoir supplémentaire!

Passez de joyeuses fêtes au terrier,

Mione"

Après cela, elle alla vite se coucher…  
Demain serait une journée de grande vadrouille au chemin de traverses…

Fin du chapitre 15…

**Merci de votre lecture! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et tout ce que vous pensez (sauf les menaces de mort : peur:) je vous encourage à faire le concours toutefois, courage à ceux qui l'ont déjà fait! **

**A mercredi les loulous! **


	16. Chapter 16: La fausse baguette?

**Salut! Voilà le 16 eme chapitre!  
Je sens que je vais perdre des lecteurs pour ce chapitre x.x… Ou en gagner, faut voir héhéhé…**

Coté concours: Le concours sur la liste se termine Dimanche matin à 11h. Ps à la dernière gagnante, j'attends ton message pour le personnage. Fais vite stp ;)! Sinon, je devrais désigner quelqu'un d'autre!

**Coté Review: Merci à deux fidèles lecteurs qui me laisse toujours leurs avis: Dior's ( je crois que c'est ça ton pseudo) et Aurely Malefoy ( à moins que ce ne soit Amely?)! Bref, merci à vous deux!**

**Well… Bonne lecture! ~**

Drago prenait sa douche quand c'est arrivé, il ne comprit rien de ce qu'il se passa et encore moins comment Hermione Granger venait de déclencher cette foutue alarme de transpalange du Manoir Malefoy. Tout ce qu'il s'avait, c'est qu'elle était dans SA salle de bain juste devant lui alors qu'il n'avait rien de plus sur lui que son gel douche… Comment cela avait-il pu arriver?

**4 heures plus tôt…**

Hermione se brossait les dents et essayait de dompté sa folle chevelure avant de partir pour le chemin de traverse où elle espérait rendre la baguette de violetta Bulstrode à Ollivander. Une fois ceci fait, elle alla dire au revoir à ses parents et transplana dans un pub Anglais, dans une pièce réservée à cet usage.  
Elle se retrouva ainsi nez à nez avec Pansy Parkinson et sa clique de joyeuses demoiselles à marier et vêtus comme pour se rendre au bal du prince charmant milliardaire qui ne connait pas l'usage d'une VRAIE veste.  
En effet, Pansy Parkinson portait une longue robe noire et par-dessus un manteau en fourrures marrons et bleu… Quel animal pouvait bien avoir une fourrure bleue? Mais Hermione ne prit pas le risque de le demander à la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnue avec sa veste grise, son jean et son bonnet rose.  
Elle sortit vite de la pièce et quitta le pub pour accéder au chemin de traverse.

L'ambiance était toujours à son comble dans cette allée! Hermione trouvait cela rafraichissant et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir proposé à Ginny de venir avec elle. Bien que la jeune fille soit folle de Harry et qu'elle avait faillit l'étriper à cause de cela, elle restait une de ses meilleures amies. Mais il était un peu tard pour regretter.  
Elle s'engagea alors dans une rue pour couper à travers les nombreuses boutiques de bric-à-brac magique et arriva devant Ollivander. Sans faire cérémonie, elle entra et tomba sur la fabricant de baquette en compagnie de deux personnes qu'elle ne voulait pas voir… Ne pas voir du tout…

" Bonjour Miss Granger" la salua Ollivander " Que puis-je faire pour vous? "

Hermione resta sans bouger et vit avec horreur Pansy Parkinson et Narcissa Malefoy se retourner pour la voir. Elle eut un petit sourire nerveux et adressa un salut de la tête au vendeur de baguette magique:

" Je… Je peux repasser un peu plus tard si je dérange…" dit-elle en commençant à partir.

" C'est elle Mrs Malefoy" dit soudain Pansy en désignant la jeune fille " C'est elle qui s'en prend souvent à Drago à cause de ses origines de sang pur. Cette fille est une petite peste"

Hermione cessa son geste: Elle n'avait jamais ennuyée qui que ce soit… Et encore moins pour une histoire de sang, elle aurait mal placé pour le faire de toute façon.  
Elle se retourna pour faire face à la vipère et répliqua:

" Je pense que tu t'invente des ennemis Parkinson" dit-elle simplement " Je n'ai jamais reproché à quiconque ce genre de choses…"

L'autre éclata de rire sous l'œil impassible de Narcissa:

" Bien sûr que non " répliqua-t-elle " Je plaisantais… Comme si une sang de bourbe dans ton genre pouvait porter préjudice à un Malefoy" elle envoya un regard complice à Narcissa " Qui plus est, Drago Malefoy"

Au contraire, Hermione aurait très bien put lui porter atteinte si elle en avait eut envie, mais faire du mal à son frère qu'elle commençait vraiment à aimer n'était pas dans son top 10 des choses à faire.  
Elle dévisagea Pansy et haussa les épaules comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire et dit à Ollivander pour tout de même montrer à la vipère qu'elle avait un minimum de répondant:

" Je reviendrai quand votre clientèle aura évolué" elle se retourna et lâcha " Dans tous les sens du terme, après tout… Sans se mélanger…. On finit par devenir un peu… Particulier **( 1)**"

Elle prit finalement la poignée de la porte entre ses doigts pour quitter la boutique mais elle ne put le faire. Narcissa venait de lui attraper le bras:

" Miss Granger, n'est-ce pas? " demanda-t-elle à la jeune fille.

Hermione se retourna et regarda la main de la belle femme sur son bras, elle acquiesça:

" Elle-même" répliqua-t-elle.

Narcissa eut un petit sourire et la lâcha en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine:

" Alors, c'est vous qui avez la première place des septièmes années… Impressionnant… Drago ne cesse de vanter, à sa manière bien sûr, l'incroyable capacité de votre intellect. "

Hermione aurait pu se sentir flatter si le ton de la maman de Drago et la sienne par extinction n'était pas si ferme:

" Où voulez vous en venir? " demanda-t-elle.

" Nulle part. Je fais une simple constatation" répondit la blonde " Sur ce… " Elle se retourna vers Pansy " Miss Parkinson et moi-même nous vous laissons Mr Ollivander " elle lança un regard mauvais à Hermione " Vous et vos… Animaux surdoués… "

Elle sortit avec Pansy qui avait un grand sourire. Hermione eut alors froid dans le dos… Cette femme était… Terrifiante… Elle ne prit même pas le risque de répliquer à l'insulte indirect de la femme de Lucius Malefoy.  
Elle fit face au fabricant qui lui fit signe de s'assoir en soupirant, elle prit place sur le tabouret et l'autre dit:

" Elles étaient venu me demander d'allier la baguette de Mr Malefoy Junior avec un manche, comme pour son père… Je suppose qu'elles vont aller voir ailleurs maintenant. Vous m'avez fait perdre des client Miss Granger"

Hermione baissa la tête.  
Ollivander lui servit une tasse de thé et elle sortit la baguette de Violetta de son étui et la tendit à l'autre:

" Voilà la baguette, je vous la rend en main propre, comme vous me l'avez demandé dans votre lettre… " Dit-elle " Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit ma vraie mère… " Soupira-t-elle.

" Pardon? " s'enquit Ollivander " Qu'avez-vous dit? Comment cela ?!

Ollivander avait ouvert de grands yeux et Hermione crut d'abord qu'il lui faisait une farce… Mais connaissant le personnage et voyant que son air devenait de plus en plus grave elle sortir vite la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé:

" Ce… Ce que vous m'avez demandé dans votre réponse… " Dit-elle tétanisée.

Ollivander saisit alors vite la lettre, la lu une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq fois et regarda Hermione:

" Miss Granger… Je crois que nous avons tous les deux étaient victimes d'une tromperie… "

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien: elle ne comprenait rien du tout… Que… Que voulait dire le fabricant?

" Miss… " Recommença-t-il " Vous êtes venu il y a une dizaine de jour pour me rendre la baguette de Violetta Bulstrode… Je ne sais pas qu'elle baguette vous avez actuellement mais il ne s'agit pas de celle que je vous ai prêté, bien que la ressemblance soit frappante"

" Co…Comment cela est-il possible? " demanda-t-elle " J'ai reçu votre courrier et ma baguette… Je… Je ne suis pas venu vous la prendre… J'étais à Poudlard et… "

" Quelqu'un vous a dérobé la baguette de Violetta Bulstrode et est venu sous votre apparence pour me la rendre en récupérant votre baguette pour vous l'envoyer ensuite avec ces fausses informations… "

" Que… Que voulez vous dire? " demanda-t-elle " Que ma magie n'est pas un mélange de celle de Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black?"

Ollivander faillit tomber mais se rattrapa et dit d'une voix grave:

" Non Miss… Tout ce que j'ai trouvé concernant votre baguette est une relation entre une ou deux vieilles familles disparues depuis longtemps dans les registres… Et je vous l'ai dit quand vous êtes venu récupérer votre baguette "

Hermione n'y croyait pas… Alors… Tout cela était faux? Elle n'était pas la fille des Malefoy et… Pas la sœur de… Non, cela lui paraissait impossible, la ressemblance était trop frappante… Beaucoup trop frappante… Drago était son jumeaux, c'était obligatoire… Comment pouvait-elle lui ressembler autant autrement? Non! Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire!

Elle remercia Ollivander et conserva la baguette inconnue que le fabricant avait jugée être ne bois de serbe avec un crin de licorne à l'intérieur… A qui appartenait cette baguette? Ollivander avait avouée ne pas l'avoir vendu, jamais… Il ne l'avait jamais vu… Elle devait venir d'un autre fabricant.  
Hermione décida d'aller voir Mrs Ash et transplana jusqu'à l'Orphelinat Head-Spirit pour en avoir le cœur net, peut-être que la vieille sorcière était derrière tout cela.

Quand elle alla frapper à la porte, ce fut toujours le domestique à allure de rat qui vint lui ouvrir :

" Encore vous? " demanda-t-il quand il la vit " Je suppose que vous voulez voir Mrs Ash…"

" Co…Oui… Je voudrais la voir s'il vous plait…"

Il la fit monter à l'étage et la laissa devant la porte de la sorcière:

" Débrouillez vous… " dit-il en redescendant. " Vous connaissez la sortie pour le retour".

Hermione fixa la porte et prit un instant pour réfléchir… Comment cela? Encore vous? Elle n'était venu qu'une fois en l'espace d'un mois… Elle frappa à la porte et attendit:

" Entrez" entendit-elle.

Elle poussa la porte et fit face à la vieille sorcière avec son éternel chignon stricte:

" Ah. Miss Granger, est-ce que votre Potion vous a convenu? Avez-vous découvert quelque chose? " Demanda-t-elle en la voyant " Prenez donc place"

Hermione obéit et s'installa dans le fauteuil, elle dévisagea la vieille dame et dit de bout en blanc:

" Ecoutez… Je viens d'être victime de méprise… On a prit mon apparence pour récupérer ma baguette chez Ollivander pour ensuite me l'envoyer avec de fausses informations… " Commença-t-elle " Mrs Ash, dîtes moi que vous n'êtes pas derrière tout cela"

L'autre fronça les sourcils et s'avança dans son siège pour s'approcher de la jeune brune:

" Dîtes moi… Miss Granger… " murmura-t-elle " Êtes vous venu ici il y a quelques temps? Pour récupérer la potion dont je vous avais parlé? "

Hermione sentit son sang monté à sa tête et faillit pleurer:

" Non…" sanglota-t-elle, " Je ne suis pas venu… Et j'ai reçu votre potion par hiboux à Poudlard comme vous me l'aviez dit le jour où je suis venu avec ma famille…"

" Quelqu'un portant votre apparence est venu à votre place avant aujourd'hui Miss et il ou elle a prit une grande quantité de potion que je lui ai donné. Je pensais que c'était vous et je ne vous ai rien envoyé à Poudlard" elle prit un air sombre" Quelqu'un est au courant que vous rechercher vos vrais parents en dehors de vous et votre père et votre mère… A qui avez-vous parlé de ceci en dehors d'eux Miss Granger? Avant de recevoir ces potions… "

Hermione réfléchit un instant et répondit vite:

" A mes deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter… " Murmura-t-elle " Je n'ai aucun doute sur Harry et Ron Mrs Ash… "

" Si vous le dîtes… Si vous pensez qu'ils ne sont pas responsable de cela, qui, selon vous, a put vous connaître asses et en savoir suffisament sur cette histoire pour vous devancer et vous faire croire ce qu'il ou elle veut?"

" Je… Je ne sais pas… "

" Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce que cette personne voulait vous faire amener à penser? " demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant encore.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et elle serra le siège entre ses doits avant d'articuler en sanglotant :

" Que j'étais la fille de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy"

Mrs Ash se recula et se releva d'un bon, elle fouilla dans son registre et regarda la jeune fille d'un air grave:

" Miss Granger, je ne sais pas qui s'amuse avec vous, mais elle mets en péril mon entreprise… " dit-elle ferme " Et je peux assurer Miss, que vous n'êtes en rien la fille de ces deux sorciers. "

Cela en fut trop pour elle et Hermione Granger fondit en larme devant le regard désabusé de la vieille sorcière. Elle lui tendit un mouchoir et lui demanda:

" Qu'avez-vous fait Miss Granger?" elle lui tapota l'épaule " Que s'est-il passé?"

Hermione inspira mais n'arriva pas à parler. Alors Mrs Ash demanda au domestique d'apporter du thé et elle le versa devant elle en tendant une tasse à la jeune sorcière:

" Calmez vous et racontez moi tout. "

" Je… J'ai reçu votre potion de Renaissance et je me suis changée en fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, comme Narcissa Malefoy… Je ressemblais beaucoup à Drago et… Et quand je me suis promené dans le château… Il m'a remarqué. On a établie un lien et… Ollivander… Enfin, une lettre que quelqu'un m'a envoyé en se faisant passer pour lui, a confirmé que j'étais la sœur de Drago… Et… Nous… Nous nous sommes rapproché et… " elle repartit en sanglot " Et… Et maintenant il croit que suis sa sœur… Ses… Ses parents ont… Ont parlé d'une… D'une fille qu'ils avaient abandonnées et… Il a confirmé que j'étais sa sœur alors… Il a passé du temps avec moi… Il est venu chez moi avec ma mère… Mon père et … Ma grand-mère… Je… Je dois aller le voir chez lui sous ma vraie forme et… "

" Votre vraie forme a du être trafiqué Miss… " Soupira la vieille Sorcière " Il est facile de bousiller une potion de Renaissance puisqu'elle est basé sur beaucoup des mêmes composant du Polynectar " elle prit une pause et continua " Ainsi… Il suffit de rajouter un cheveu d'une personne pour en copier ou presque, son apparence tout en gardant son propre sexe et son âge. On va berner Miss Granger… Totalement bernée…"

Elle se releva et fouilla dans une autre armoire d'où elle sortit une fiole. Elle la tendit à la jeune fille et lui fit signe de la boire.

" Voilà une vraie potion de renaissance." Dit-elle. " Nous allons voir à qui vous ressemblez vraiment"

" Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas me dire qui sont mes vrais parents…?"

" Vous n'aviez pas de père quand on vous a déposé Miss" elle continua " Seulement une femme qui m'a laissé un pseudonyme".

" Vous ne savez pas qui elle est?" demanda la jeune fille encore en pleure " Quel… Quel était son pseudonyme?"

" Je le croyais, mais son nom de famille n'existe pas" elle fouilla dans le registre " Margareth Nostaw " elle murmura quelque chose et ajouta ensuite " En fait… Je sais qui elle est… Mais je ne peux pas vous le dire… "

" Et pourquoi?"

" Parce que cette sorcière pourrait faire fermer mon entreprise… Je suis désolée, mais vous allez devoir vous débrouiller. Buvez la potion, elle vous donnera surement un indice…" elle tendit la fiole et ajouta " Mais pas ici. Chez vous ou quelque part de sûr ".

Hermione avait encore du mal à répondre à cause des larmes, c'était trop… A qui pouvait-elle encore faire confiance? Qu'allez penser Drago…? Drago…

" Je vous autorise à Transplaner de mon Orphelinat, revenez me voir quand vous aurez du nouveau"

" Et si c'est l'autre? L'autre qui vient à ma place?"

" Ne parlez de ce que vous venez d'apprendre à personnes d'autres… Laissez lui croire que vous ne savez rien… Continuer de faire tout ce qui était prévu pour le moment"

" Je ne peux même pas le dire à Drago…? Il va se sentir trahis… "

Mrs Ash s'assit dans son fauteuil et demanda:

" Et si c'était lui, Miss Granger? Vous ne pouvez pas prendre le risque "

" Je sais que ce n'est pas lui… "

" Alors dîtes lui, mais attendez vous à ne plus être invité à son Manoir... "

" Je… Je comprends… Je m'en vais dans ce cas… "

" Revenez et dîtes moi " Je ne me sens plus très rousse " des que vous me verrez, je vous répondrais " Pourtant, le bleu vous va très bien". Si l'une de nous ne répond pas cela, alors nous aurons l'imposteur en face. Compris? "

" Oui."

" Dans ce cas, bonne chance, et arrêtez moi ce malotru"

" Merci…"

Hermione transplana mais au lieu de penser à chez elle, à ses parents, elle pensa à Drago… Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en voulait… Elle ne devait rien lui dire mais… C'était tellement douloureux de ne pas être sa sœur en réalité… Ne l'était-elle vraiment pas? Devait-elle le mettre dans la confidence? C'était insupportable…

Elle fut surprise de tomber nez à nez avec son ancien faux frère, Drago Malefoy, en tenu d'Adam…

" H…Hermione!?" demanda le blond en essayant de cacher son entrejambe.

" Drago! Est-ce que ça va?! " on entendit Narcissa monter " J'arrive!"

" Oh non! s'enquit Hermione " Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?! "

Fin du chapitre 16…

**Alors…? ****Voulez vous m'étriper? Yes, no? Maybe? I don't know? Could you repeat your Question? Nanananah! You are not the boss of me, NOW! .. Ok, j'me calme!**

Laissez vos avis! :D 3 


	17. Chapter 17: Le vaillant petit Aigle

**Salut les lecteurs! **

**Coté Concours:****  
Concours de la mort de Ron: Désolé à la lectrice qui avait gagné, mais elle ne s'est pas manifester à temps… Je te retire donc le droit de me donner un personnage masculin ou féminin qui pourrait être choisis pour Hermione ou Drago. Désolée.  
****Concours sur la liste:**** J'ai beaucoup ri à toutes vos listes mais une a retenue mon attention, celle de ****cat 240.**** Je sais que tu as dit que tu ne participais pas vraiment, mais tu as gagné. Merci de manifester ce que tu veux dans le prochain commentaire ( je ne rappelle pas le prix du gagnant, tu t'en souviens). **

**Coté Review: J'ai eut beaucoup de review sur ce dernier chapitre et je suis très contente. Je peux à présent tous vous remercier de votre implication et de votre suivi sur cette fanfic. Espérons qu'elle ne retournera pas avec Ron! OUI! ;) **

**Et maintenant, Bonne lecture ~**

**Chapitre 17: Pour une histoire de douche**

" Oh non! " s'enquit Hermione " Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?!"

Mrs Malefoy continuait à monter les marches qui la séparait de la chambre de son fils a grands pas dans l'escalier.

" Drago?! Dragooo?! " Appela sa mère.

" Par Salazard! " jura Drago.

Il attrapa le bras de celle qui pensait être sa sœur et la tira sous la douche avec lui, il referma le rideau et versa de l'eau froide sur le sol chaud pour faire de la vapeur et caché la présence de la sorcière par la vitre en verre. Il plaqua la jeune fille contre la paroi et alluma l'eau chaude la trempant:

" Tu ne quittes pas mes yeux! " exigea-t-il en se mettant en face d'elle et en plaquant ses deux bras de chaque coté des son corps.

Hermione acquiesça se laissant tremper dans la douche par l'eau lui arrivant du dessus et ne quitta pas le gris des yeux de Drago du regard.  
Narcissa entra dans la pièce et frappa à la salle de bain :

" Drago?! Drago! " Elle ouvrit la porte sans attendre qu'il ne réponde " Drago? Est-ce que ça va? Drago? "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? " demanda le blond à travers les bruits d'eau " Que se passe-t-il? "

" Oh… " Soupira la mère soulagée " Rien… L'alarme s'est déclenchée dans le manoir, quelqu'un a transplané mais je pense qu'il est parti… " elle prit une pause " Est-ce que ça va? Tu es sûr? "

Elle regarda la vitre et détailla la forme qu'elle vit… Son fils avait un peu grossis… Elle devrait lui en toucher deux mots!  
Elle repartit ainsi en entendant Drago marmonner un " Oui, oui ça va… ".

Drago se retourna pour vérifier que sa mère avait bel et bien filé et Hermione eut le malheur de suivre une goutte d'eau descendre le long de la nuque du blond, pour suivre les courbes de son dos musclés et atteindre ses fesses… De belles fesses… Ainsi, lorsqu'il se retourna, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le petit oiseau – ou plutôt le grand et vigoureux aigle royale – du sorcier. Drago le remarqua et se cacha en se retournant:

"Range tes yeux Granger! " cria-t-il embarrassé.

" Dé… Désolée… " dit-elle en se retournant elle aussi très vite.

Elle entendit l'autre sortir de la douche et il passa une serviette sur ses hanches. Drago entra de nouveau dans la douche et détailla sa sœur…  
Non! Il ne devait PAS la détailler! NO! NEVER!... Et pourtant, ses vêtements mouillés laissaient clairement deviner ses formes…  
Hermione le remarqua et rougie en se retournant:

" Range tes yeux Malefoy!" imita-t-elle, elle eut un petit rire et demanda: " Je peux avoir une serviette et des vêtements s'il te plait? "

Il la dévisagea: Qu'elle ne se retourne ou non… Il avait de quoi regarder…

" Drago? "

L'interpellé se réveilla et alla chercher une serviette…  
Well… IL ne devait pas mater sa sœur! Il passait pour un gros dégueu sur ce coup là! Puis de toute façon, il était avec Potter non? Il était devenu Gay pour échapper à ses furies de choses à poitrines et jolies petites frimousses de… NON! Drago était un Homo! Il aimait les hommes, il sortait avec Potter! Et c'était tout!

Il lui apporta la serviette avec une chemise à lui et un pantalon noir (Non, Drago Malefoy n'avait pas de Jogging ni de T-shirt dans sa garde robe, pour qui le preniez vous?!) et lui tendit sans entrer dans la douche:

" Je vais m'habiller dans ma chambre, rejoins moi quand tu es… Regardable." Il commença à sortir et continua: " Que tu puisses m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici".

Hermione s'enquit alors vite d'enfiler les vêtements du blond, la chemise étant un petit peu trop grande au niveau des épaules et des bras, elle la retourna et le retrouva dans le salon. Elle constata avec soulagement que Popaul avait été rangé derrière un pantalon marron. Le blond finissait d'ajuster sa chemise quand il vit la brune:

" Alors? " dit-il " Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite? Tu sais que tu n'étais censé venir que demain et sous ta véritable apparence quand même?"

Hermione serra le poing… Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle n'était pas sa sœur en fin de compte… Cela les séparait… Et elle ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié qu'elle avait acquise avec lui.  
Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et contempla la chambre de son ancien faux frère, un lit double, une commode, des tableaux… Un balai…  
Elle eut un petit sourire.  
Puis à l'œil perplexe de son vis-à-vis, elle se rappela qu'il attendait une réponse… Que pouvait-elle bien inventer? Elle ne se rappeler même pas comment elle avait réussit à arriver chez le blond… Elle ne savait même pas où se trouvait exactement son manoir.

" Je ne sais pas " admit-elle " J'ai voulu transplaner vers chez moi mais j'ai du penser à toi avant et … Me voilà… Surprise? " Tenta-t-elle.

" Très bien. Je t'inviterai bien à dîner mais… Disons que sous cette forme c'est compliqué ici. " Il parut gêné " Je peux par contre te proposer d'aller dans un bon restaurant. "

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux… Un restaurant? Lui, elle, une table, des gens? Le blond n'avait-il pas peur qu'on le voit avec elle?

" Je veux bien mais… Tu ne préférerais pas qu'on aille dans un restau Moldu? " elle continua sous l'air suspicieux du Blond " Je veux dire… Tu n'as pas trop intérêt à ce qu'on nous voit ensemble non? "

Drago eut l'air surpris: Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à ce qu'on le voit avec elle mais… Il n'y avait pas réfléchis…  
Le fait qu'elle soit sa sœur avait du le débloquer complètement par rapport à leurs anciennes querelles. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il acquiesça tout de même mais lui désigna sa tenue:

" Par contre… On devrait peut être passé chez toi avant d'aller diner. Je vais dire à mère et père que je sors. Je reviens ne bouge pas. "

La jeune fille s'assit alors sur le lit et attendit… Diner avec Drago… Pourquoi pas? Il pensait qu'elle était sa sœur après tout… Elle claqua sa langue contre ses dents. Cela l'agaçait que Drago pense cela… Elle avait l'impression de le trahir un peu plus chaque seconde, sans lui dire ce qu'elle avait découvert. Mais, comme l'avait dit Mrs Ash, elle avait peur que cela entraîne un rejet du blond envers elle…  
La voilà donc indécise… Lui dire ou ne pas lui dire? Elle pensa avec ironie qu'elle se posait la même question quelques semaines plutôt en apprenant qu'elle était sa sœur.

Drago revint et trouva Hermione maintenant allongé sur son lit, la tête sur l'oreiller et les mains le long du corps. Elle réfléchissait.  
Sans bruit, il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha en positionnant son nez sur le sien:

" Et c'est ainsi que le Roi réveilla la princesse endormie, elle s'éveilla et ils allèrent exploiter des elfes de maisons " ricana –t-il en faisant sursauter l'autre.

" Très drôle Malefoy!" s'enquit ironiquement Hermione, qui avait quand même un peu rit " Bon, on y va? "

" Ca dépend, tu as l'air de prendre tes aises ici. " répliqua le serpentard.

" Je… Réfléchissais. "

" Très digne d'une Miss je sais tout. " admit-il avec un sourire " Il prit sa main dans la sienne et demanda: " prête? "

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il transplana avec elle jusque dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Hermione qui était allongée en transplanant tomba la tête la première sur le sol, entrainant le blond avec elle qui lui tomba dessus.  
Ils rirent et Drago l'aida à se relever.

" Bon. Changes toi, je t'attends dans le salon"

" N'oublie pas de dire bonjours à mes parents "

" Tu me prends pour qui? "

" Très bien! Vas-y!"

Il descendit les escaliers et Hermione entreprit de mettre une robe noire et des chaussures à petit talon: Autant être jolie s'ils allaient au restaurant.

" QU'EST –CE QUE TU FAIS ENCORE LA?! "

Hermione fit un bond en entendant le cri du rez-de-chaussée. Elle se précipita dans l'escalier et tomba nez à nez avec Harry criant sur Drago avec sa famille autour.

" Hermione ma chérie! " s'enquit sa maman " Harry est venu te voir pour… "

" QUE FAIS ENCORE DRAGO CHEZ TOI?! HERMIONE?! "

Fin du chapitre 16…

**Merci de votre lecture!  
Alors? Des avis? Des commentaires ? REVIEW!**

**Coté concours****: Un nouveau concours qui va jusqu'à mercredi! **

**Imaginez une blague que feraient les frère Weasley à Ombrage. ( ref tome 5). A vos plumes à papotes! **

**Le gagnant (ou la gagnante) aura le droit de demander qu'un personnage se (originalité la voilà) trouve une ou un chéri. (Une chance pour Ron de trouver une nenette ? Lavande?) **

**Prochain chapitre: ****Mercredi!**

**See you Later! **


	18. Chapter 18: A un couple un couple et dem

**Coucou les lecteurs!  
**

**J'ai prit beaucoup de retard car j'ai eut pas mal d'agitations dans ma vie récemment! : s  
A cause de mon bac en fin d'année, je suis obligée de décaler la publication de deux chapitre par semaine à 1 toutes les deux semaines!  
Désolée je sais que c'est très très peu mais temps que je serais en Examen, je ne pourrais pas faire autrement!**

En contre partie, tous les chapitres feront plus de 2000 mots! Promis! 

**Bonne lectures! ~**

Chapitre : A un couple un couple et demi!

" QUE FAIS ENCORE DRAGO CHEZ TOI?! HERMIONE?"

Drago avait mal à la tête, ça y est : toutes les prises de tête qu'il pensait éviter en sortant avec un homme, soit Potter, lui retombaient dessus en pleine face. Il regarda celle qui pensait être sa sœur d'un air navré et avisa :

" Ce n'est pas sa faute Potter, laisse la en dehors de cela" dit-il en regardant le survivant.

" CE N'EST PAS A TOI QUE JE PARLE DRAGO!" hurla ce dernier, il s'avança vite vers Hermione et la toisa et la montrant du doigt: " TOI, MOI, DEHORS TOUT DE SUITE!"

Et Hermione le suivit bien malgré elle… Elle savait que cela devrait arriver un jour ou l'autre… Quand ils eurent claqué la porte et qu'ils étaient dans le jardin, Harry reprit contenance et dit à la jeune fille:

" Ecoutes moi Hermione…"

L'interpellé fut tout étonné de voir que son ami s'était directement calmé:

" Ha…Harry tu…" elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

" Tu dois t'éloigner de Malefoy" dit-il de bout en blanc " Je sais que tu penses être de sa famille, et si cela se trouve, c'est peut être la vérité, mais tu dois absolument t'éloigner des Malefoy ou quelque chose de grave pourrait t'arriver…"

La jeune fille resta muette, elle aurait voulu poser beaucoup de question à son ami, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge… Elle réussit tout de même à articuler un " Explique-moi…".

" Je ne sors pas vraiment avec Malefoy, Hermione, c'est McDouglas, un Auror qui m'a confié la tâche de le surveiller. Je pense que… L'ordre pense que sa famille et lui préparent quelque chose alors j'ai été choisi pour infiltrer le monde de Drago… Je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais mieux que moi à te rapprocher de lui, surtout vu vos antécédents je dois dire… Mais Hermione, il est dangereux et sa famille aussi. Ce n'est pas plus mal qu'ils t'aient abandonné autrefois, ne force pas le sort et ne te mêle pas de leurs histoires s'il te plait… "

" C'est… C'est pour ça que tu as refoulé Ginny…? Mais… Et Drago? Il est surement amoureux de toi, lui! "

" Je ne pense pas non: tout ce que recherche Malefoy c'est un moyen de défier ses parents, même inconsciemment. Maintenant, on va rentrer dans ta maison et on va faire comme si on s'était expliqué et tu n'iras pas au restaurant avec lui. Compris? "

" Que… Que lui reproches-tu exactement Harry? D'être gentil avec moi? D'avoir une famille étrange? Il… Il n'est pas dangereux! Tu l'as fréquenté! Tu devrais le savoir qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal! "

" C'est justement parce que je l'ai fréquenté que je sais qu'il te ferait du mal… Il est gentil avec toi que parce qu'il y a une possibilité pour que tu sois du même sang que lui. "

Hermione déglutit… Ce n'était peut-être pas tord.  
Mais comment imaginer que Drago puisse lui faire du mal? Autrefois, elle aurait très bien pu le concevoir, mais à ce moment là… Comment? Pourquoi? Malgré elle, elle lui faisait confiance: elle n'avait même aucune intention de _renoncer _à lui. Elle fronça les sourcils: elle se sentait en quelque sorte trahie par Harry. Pourquoi lui avoir fait croire qu'il sortait avec le blond? Pour mieux peaufiner sa petite filature minable?  
La jeune fille était hors d'elle: comment avait-il osé? Elle lui en voulait beaucoup, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup et elle avait beaucoup de peine pour Drago.

Elle fit semblant d'acquiescer et entra à la suite d'Harry: tout lui semblait clair maintenant… Il venait pour surveiller que Drago ne s'approche pas trop d'elle… Ce dernier devait surement avoir un engin de localisation sur lui, ou un sort.  
Elle fit un faux sourire à son ami et il dit:

" Désolé Drago, mais Hermione ne peut pas aller au restaurant avec toi." Dit-il simplement.

" Pourquoi cela?" s'enquit le blond, visiblement agacé. " Ecoute Potter tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir ma sœur, c'est tout bonnement ridicule!"

Hermione grimaça quand Drago l'appela "sa sœur" mais elle ne démordu pas de son plan. Elle sourit à Harry, s'avança vers Drago, fit bye-bye de la main à ses parents, attrapa la manche du blond et dit:

" Effectivement, on va aller au MCDO."

Et elle transplana.

Harry crut qu'il allait s'ettouffer en voyant la lueur de dégoûts visible dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie… Il n'aurait peut être pas du lui dire la vérité après tout. Il devait en référer à l'ordre et en faisant un signe de main aux Granger, il sortit de la maison et transplana.  
Mamie Rose, fort heureusement, sorti de la salle de bain à ce moment là et demanda:

" Bah, ils sont parti où les jeunes? "

Son fils et sa belle fille eurent un petit sourire gêner: Si seulement ils le savaient!  
Mrs Granger proposa alors du thé à sa belle mère qui la suivit dans le salon. Le Docteur Granger quand à lui grimaça en retournant dans son cabinet… Sa fille faisait certainement sa petite crise d'adolescence…

Quand Hermione et Drago apparurent dans le parc à jouer du Junk Food juste devant une petite fille qui se balançait sur une petite boule de la structure de jeu.  
Elle pleura et s'enfuit pour rentrer dans le restaurant en hurlant que la tour était hantée.  
Drago eut un petit narquois qui fit soupirer Hermione, elle s'assit sur un boudin de la tour et regarda son faux-frère. Devait-elle le lui dire? Oui ou Non? Comment réagirait-il?  
Et pour Harry? Et si cela brisait le cœur de Drago?

Hermione était d'ordinaire de ces personnes qui aimaient tout savoir, mais là, pour le coup, elle aurait préféré tout ignorer.  
Cela aurait pu être si facile si elle n'avait jamais cru que Drago était son frère… Si elle n'avait jamais su qu'Harry sortait avec lui… Si Harry ne lui avait pas avoué la vérité…  
Plus les choses avançaient, plus elle lui semblait devenir compliquée.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Drago prendre place à coté d'elle et passer une main sur son épaule:

" Alors? Ça a été la grosse dispute entre Potter et toi? " demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Si seulement il savait! Pensa Hermione malgré elle. Comment se retenir de lui dire ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre? Comment garder le secret? Tenait-elle à ce point à lui pour s'infliger une telle torture morale? D'ordinaire, jamais elle n'aurait trahis la confiance d'Harry, jamais elle ne l'aurait ainsi considéré…  
Une phrase s'imposa à son esprit: " N'oublis pas qui sont tes vrais amis, Hermione".  
Evidement, Drago n'était son ami que parce qu'il pensait qu'elle était de son sang, s'il en avait été autrement, jamais il ne serait là, avec elle, avec son bras posé sur son épaule, discutant calmement avec elle.

Cette pensée la bouleversa. Réaliser que l'amitié et l'affection qu'avait Drago pour elle tenait à cause d'un faux lien de parenté la brisait. Harry avait raison, il n'y avait pas pire crapule que le blond, et sa famille n'en était certainement pas en reste.

Et cependant…

Même si Hermione Granger était consciente de tout ceci, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir au monde entier, sauf à la crapule qui se tenait à coté d'elle.

" En quelque sorte…" Répondit-elle " Dis-moi… Drago… Es-tu vraiment amoureux d'Harry?"

Le blond la regarda sans comprendre quelques instants et éclata de rire.  
Cela surprit la jeune fille qui faillit basculer de son boudin. Drago la rapprocha de lui et lui dit alors très sérieux:

" Tu penses vraiment que je suis éperdument amoureux du balafré? " quand il vit la grimace de celle qu'il pensait sa sœur, il se reprit " Je veux dire… De Potter? "

" Pourquoi sortirais tu avec lui sinon? " répliqua la brune.

Drago eut un petit sourire et vint se mettre en face d'Hermione. Il lui prit les mains et lui dit le plus sincèrement possible, baissant un peu son armure de narquoiserie et d'amertume devant elle. Juste quelques secondes:

" Parce que sortir avec une fille, comme je l'ai toujours fait avant, c'est prise de tête. Il faut être doux, attentif, tout ce que je déteste faire. A la base, je ne sors avec des filles que pour éviter que mes parents me trouvent une fiancée, à la Pansy Parkinson par exemple. Je pensais qu'en sortant avec Potter, j'aurais la tranquillité de ne me faire embêter par personne d'autre et encore moins par mes parents. Mais il semblerait que Potter soit aussi lourd qu'une brique. "

Quand il vit le regard d'Hermione, qu'il interpréta comme de la déception, il continua:

" Potter me plaisait vraiment physiquement Hermy'. Et j'ai vraiment pensé que cela rapprocherait toutes les maisons… Mais je suis désolée… Je ne suis pas amoureux de Potter. Et je pense sérieusement à rompre. Navré si Potter a des sentiments pour moi. Il aurait dû savoir que je n'étais pas le bon gars à venir voir. "

Hermione s'en voulait.  
Non pas de voir que Drago se foutait pas mal de la tronche d'Harry. Car après tout, Harry se foutait de la tronche de Drago aussi. Non… Elle s'en voulait de se réjouir d'entendre le serpentard cracher sur toute la gente féminine, en particulier sur Parkinson!  
Elle se sentait en quelque sorte privilégié dans ce monde où les femmes étaient aussi intéressantes pour le serpentard que des bouchons de stylo…

" Tu m'en veux? " demanda le blond.

Hermione eut un grand sourire malgré elle et resserra les mains du blond dans les siennes:

" Mais non! " elle eut un petit rire nerveux " Je ne t'en veux pas du tout Drago!"

Le blond haussa les sourcils: il lui avouait qu'il avait prit son meilleur ami comme un bouche trou et elle lui souriait de toutes ses dents…?  
Well… Particularity when you catch us!

" Allons manger! " lâcha Hermione en prenant la main de Drago sans la sienne.  
Ils commandèrent un Big Mac et mangèrent en se moquant l'un de l'autre. Ce fut très dur pour Drago de concevoir qu'il ne pouvait pas manger avec des couverts. Et après avoir insulté trois ou quatre serveurs et serveuses à cause du manque de "matérielle spécifique à la nourriture" il se résigna à manger avec les doigts.  
C'est quand il revint des toilettes du Junk Food qu'il réalisa que le monde des moldus était des plus périlleux!

" Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi sale que ces toilettes! " s'écria-t-il une fois qu'Hermione et lui furent sortis du restaurant. " Comment font les moldus pour utiliser ces sanitaires?! "

" Ils se débrouillent! " lâcha Hermione faussement agacée " Ils ne sont pas nés avec une cuillère en argent dans le bec eux! "

Drago fronça le nez et répliqua:

" Elle n'était pas en argent mais en Or! "

Il cloua Hermione qui resta un instant sans bouger, puis elle le rejoint le sourire aux lèvres… Comment résister à Drago? Comment résister à son charme?

MINUTE!

QUOI?! Comment résister à DRAGO?!

MAIS NON!

HERMIONE GRANGER! NON! YOU CAN'T!

Hermione resta sans bouger, en bug complet.  
Elle regarda son faux frère sortir du parking du Mac Do à pied sans se rendre compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée.  
Que venait-elle de penser? Elle divaguait complètement! Depuis quand Drago avait-il du charme? Depuis quand elle associer "Charme" et "Drago" dans la même phrase?!

" Alors tu viens? " demanda l'autre en se retournant " Pourquoi tu restes planté?!"

Quand il vit qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il s'avança vers elle et déposa sur main sur son épaule:

" Hey, Hermione? "

Elle frissonna.  
Mais ne répondit pas.  
Pourquoi frissonnait-elle?! Non de Merlin! Que lui arrivait-elle?!

" Hey oh! Ma puce? "

Hermione cru qu'elle allait fondre.  
"Ma puce"?! " MA PUCE"?!  
Cela n'allait pas du tout! DU TOUT! DU TOUT!

" Je… Je dois y aller Drago… "

Elle s'apprêtait à transplaner pour rentrer chez elle quand Drago lui tendit la main:

" Tu me déposes chez moi? "

Hermione aurait voulu répondre un grand " NON" catégorique mais elle n'en fut pas capable et prit la main du serpentard dans la sienne.

" Pourquoi est-ce que tu trembles? " demanda-t-il " Tu es malade?"

Sans répondre Hermione transplana.  
Elle déposa Drago et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était apparut laissant l'autre au dépourvu.  
La brune réapparut dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit…

Une évidence horrible la frappa: Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de l'abominable Drago Malefoy…

Fin du chapitre 18…

**Merci de votre lecture! Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?  
Laissez des commentaires ;D! **

**Coté concours:******

Nouveau concours! Imaginez un dialogue entre Gandalf de LOTR et Albus :p

A vos plumes!

**See you Later! **


End file.
